Out of Control
by selfishkiss
Summary: In Forks General Hospital, racing from life and death situations to the lustful fireworks between Dr Swan & Dr Masen...everything is out of control. Dangerous circumstances bring them together; will it make them apart too?Very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**** but the plot is entirely mine.**

**A million thanks to **_**pine and apple**_** for beta'ing for me. She makes my words look beautiful.**

**Thank you so much :)**

**

* * *

**

**Out ****of Control**

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rated:** M

**Character:** Edward & Bella

**Summary:**

In Forks General Hospital, racing from life and death situations to the lustful fireworks between Dr Swan & Dr Masen...everything is out of control. Dangerous circumstances bring them together; will it make them apart too?

"There is nothing between us" he replied solemnly.

"I wish" she whispered.

Rated M for lemony goodness ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I have got this crushing pain in my chest… I hope to God it's not a heart attack!" Alice exclaimed.

"What happened, sweetie?" Rosalie cooed.

"Have you seen Jasper Whitlock? Oh Jesus, I swear that guy is a Doppler radar. Each time he's near me, he sends this weird vibration inside of me and my heart starts to move in frenzy."  
Rosalie rolled her eyes and Bella burst into roars of laughter.

It was one pm in the afternoon and they were sitting at an Italian restaurant which was at the corner across from the Forks General Hospital. It was a daily routine for the women to meet at the restaurant during their lunch break, usually spending their time immersed in hospital tittle-tattle and complaining about their annoying patients. But today, it was different from all other days, not because the sun had managed to peek out of the gloomy clouds, but the short spiky haired intern's eyes had fallen upon a certain Jasper Whitlock.

"He must be some guy, to make a doctor forget biology. Humans cannot send microwave pulses into a body and your heart never moves in frenzy, it only beats 72 beats per minute." Rosalie winked, seemingly impressed with her own answer. Alice stuck her tongue out and Bella nodded, agreeing with Rosalie.

"Well, then I must tell you Alice, you have picked the wrong guy," Bella quipped, raising her hands above her head as a sign of surrender. At this, Alice raised her eyebrows and motioned her hand for Bella to continue. Bella chewed the meatballs and sipped a glass of water before continuing.

"This Whitlock guy is volunteering me in the surgery classes with Dr Caius. He is a total Casanova, flirting and charming ladies wherever he goes. I didn't take him as a threat until he decided to ask me out."

Alice gasped at this and Rosalie eyes widened.

"He asked you out? When? How? Where?" Alice bounced in her seat, firing questions at Bella left, right and centre. Bella sighed and then replied, "He randomly asked me if I wanted to have sex with him. He was so straightforward about it that I swear if I was not in the confines of the hospital property, I would have punched him in the face."

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph!" Alice cried out.

"You say he is a threat?" Rosalie furrowed her perfectly waxed brows. "Why, though?"

"I have a feeling that the guy is up to something. There must be a reason behind it," Bella answered. She tapped her index finger on her chin and her eyes had a faraway look as she tried to reason her intuitions. Although Bella had often got offers before, there was something about Jasper Whitlock that was very suspicious. Yes, he was young, good looking and quite the eye candy, and Bella might have accepted his offer too, but she was afraid of getting STD. Apparently, the guy had slept with half of the female population in Forks General.

Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were interns at the Forks General Hospital. They were beauty with brains and they didn't deny it, nor did half a dozen males who sat at the restaurant, gaping at them, admiring their beauty. They had different interests, different choices, different perspectives of the world around them, and yet, there was one thing that had bond them together—the dream to be a successful doctor.

"I wish I was in cardio instead of internal medicine." Alice pouted. "Then I would have jumped on him, unlike Bella. Though I am happy you denied," Alice chimed mischievously.  
"You are such a horny bitch!" Rosalie smacked her in the back and they all laughed maniacally.

"Excuse me, but I am better than our Bella here." Alice smirked at Bella and she looked back at her incredulously.

"Ask her what she was doing in the men's dressing room this morning." Alice giggled and Bella choked on air. _Oh no_ t_his is so humiliating,_ Bella thought. Rosalie's mouth hung open and she gaped at Bella amusingly. Bella blushed furiously under the scrutiny of her two friends, and they misunderstood her embarrassment as her dirty little secret.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Women, you have been offered to get laid, and this morning you were hiding at the men's dressing room for a strip show, and I get all of this news now?"

"Yeah, Bella. We are thoroughly disappointed with you. You didn't even offer us ticket to the show," Alice whined and then high-fived Rosalie. Bella glared at both of them and then flicked their ears which gained her an _Oww_.

"You both are horny bitches who desperately need to get laid!" Bella spat and then shook her head. At her outburst all the eyes of men in the room moved to them. Some were even gesturing that they were free for the offer. The three ladies joined into laughter again.  
"I was paged by Dr. Caius this morning. It was an emergency and so I was in a hurry to get changed and didn't realize, until I opened the door, that I was in the men's dressing room. God! It was so embarrassing. Some of them were half naked and there was one blond guy who was...totally naked." The image of his morning wood was still floating behind Bella's eyes, and she knew she would never be able to look at the guy on the face without letting that image to pop up.

But it was not that image that was bothering her. It was a certain shirtless man with thin rimmed glass and jade eyes that had caught her attention. However, she didn't feel comfortable enough to share that piece of information with her friends.

When she realized that she had entered the men's dressing room in a hurry, she was flustered and her cheeks were colored scarlet with embarrassment. With her eyes wide open and mouth agape, she looked like a deer caught in the spotlight. She was snapped back from her trance by a voice behind her back. Bella was startled and instantly jumped, which had made her fall on top of the owner of the voice. His hands had securely wrapped around her waist to stop her from fumbling backward. Bella felt her hands pressing to strong chiseled white washed abs and was welcomed by a pleasant masculine aroma. She felt a certain urge to bury herself in the crook of his neck and breathe his scent in.

But the thought left her mind as soon as the beautiful curved lips had asked "Are you okay, Miss?"

The scent of mint washed over her face as he spoke. She blinked her eyes and finally looked up at the man holding her to his naked chest.

All air left her stomach when she was eye-to-eye with him.

His green eyes behind the thin glasses and the unusual bronze back- brushed hair were all too familiar to her. It was because he was her crush from the first year internship in FGH. The first time she had seen him, he was performing a surgery in the ER. She was momentarily dazed by his skills. He was efficient and definitely knew what he was supposed to be doing in an ER. Bella was not the only one though; the other interns were also present there, watching his every move. But while they watched his hands professionally work upon the patient's body that was bound with leather straps, Bella admired each and every detail of his posture. She analyzed how his brow furrowed in concentration, or when he tapped his feet as the helpers handed him the surgical instruments. The way his long slender fingers held the needles or the strain in his biceps that was visible through the blue scrubs when he worked with the surgical scissors or scalpels. By the end of surgery, Bella realized that she had not paid attention to any of Dr. Caius discussions and she had to take off immediately for a cold shower to lessen the ache between her legs.

It was like a Christmas morning for Bella: to find herself wrapped around him in the dressing room. His eyes searched through her form for any injuries and his hand held her wrist to check her beating pulse. Bella immediately stood upright, flustered by his mere presence. She was sure her cheeks were blazing red, as if adrift in the snow. It was sharp contrast to her skin that felt very warm in the places he had touched.

"S-sorry," Bella mumbled and gushed out of the room without even glancing back at the very confused and intrigued green eyed doctor.

That night Bella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her warm cozy bed and thought about her encounter with him. Each time she thought about it, the more she wished she had said something. He had been so nice to her, asking her about her health and in return all she ever did was ogle him with her eyes and mumbled an apologize. She was extremely disappointed with herself.

Bella knew who he was of course.

He was Dr. Edward Masen – young, competent and one of the best surgeons in Forks. Dr. Caius had given all of interns enough knowledge about his accomplishments—let it be elective, exploratory, and reconstructive or laser surgery, he had done them all in his 25 years.

"He is a liability to the hospital," were Dr Caius exact words and Bella couldn't agree more. Therefore it came as a shock to the interns when Dr. Caius had proposed an opportunity for them to work with Dr. Masen. There were certain conditions though. One being the regular rule to gather 50 points by the end of current month and the toughest one was to be on call for 36 hours. Most of the interns have denied the opportunity after they came to know about the latter condition, however Bella didn't sit back. She was determined to win 50 points and even agreed to work for 36 hours if she would be able perform a surgery with Dr. Masen.  
It would be like a dream come true for Bella. Her first surgery and with none other than Dr. Masen himself, she sighed. For the next few days, Bella worked continuously. It was immensely tiring, and irritating too, when she would be paged at 3 am in the morning to attend patients suffering from trivial headache. After midnight she was allowed to rest in a small room in the 3rd floor, which looked more like a cage. It consisted of a tiny bed that Bella thought was borrowed from the children ward, a table beside the bed that had a jug of water, snacks and a red telephone.

It was a certain Wednesday, when Bella was sound asleep in her on-call room. Her body was tired with utter exhaustion; her legs were limb from the numerous circles she had run during the evening shift. But the sleep couldn't last long when the 'bring bring' sound of the land phone rang in her ears. Sleepily, she picked up the phone.

"Dr. Isabella Swan," A male voice answered.

Silence.

"Hello… Hello?" Bella spoke. She could hear breathing at the other end of the line. And then there was a click.

Bella lay awake for the rest of the night.

Later that week, she was paged in the middle of the night for an emergency in Room 306, which was in the 7th floor. She ran through the staircase, since the elevator was closed during the night. She flew open the door to Room 306 and groaned.  
It was the Storage Room.

"Either I am paranoid, or someone is playing jokes with me," she explained to Rosalie and Alice one afternoon, at the nearby Bistro.

"Can you think of anyone who would do this?" Rosalie said.

Bella shrugged. There were so many doctors and patients in Forks General hospital. Who could do such a thing?

"It could be someone who doesn't want you to win the 50 points!" Alice exclaimed.  
Bella's eyes widened. Suddenly everything fell into pieces. Someone out there was hell bent to distract Bella from on-call duty. That someone was giving blank calls and sending wrong pages to her so that she would get mad at one point and then drop out the opportunity. But the question was: who was that someone?

Of course it had to be someone who was also volunteering for the surgery. Bella finally decided that she had to know who this person was. So, on Saturday, she planned a scheme that would lead her to the name of the unknown stranger. On Tuesday night, she hunted through her sea of clothes until she found what she was looking for. It was safely tucked away in a black polyethylene bag. She untied the bag and found the black low cut dress staring back at her. She grinned at it and silently thanked her mother for the outfit she had gifted her the last Christmas.

The next day, she stood in front of the room length mirror in her bedroom and admired herself. The dress fit her body like a magnet and emphasized every details of her slender figure, but the sexiest part of the dress was its neckline. It was so low that if she bent even a bit, the tops of her perfectly natural round breasts were clearly visible to anyone in front of her. For times like this, she was truly thankful that she was a woman. She gave her makeup a last touch and then draped the white lab coat over her dress. And then she was all set for the plan.

"Jake, will you not do this for me?" Bella bit her lips seductively and looked at him from under her eyelashes. She had done the trick before and knew it would work like magic.  
Jake groaned a bit and then sulked. "This is confidential, sweetheart."  
Bella spread her arms in front of the desk and clutched her hands at edge. She knew this position would show him ample lot of cleavage, and she was proven right when Jake's eyes widened at the sight before him. Bella saw him gulp loudly and she did a victory dance from inside.

"Of course. Nothing is confidential for you," Jacob corrected with a sly grin.  
Bella smirked.

"This will take some time though, but I will send you a print out of the list of received calls by the end of the day."

"Thank you so much, honey." Bella winked at him and sent him a flying kiss. And it was enough to make Jacob's heart swell for the rest of the day.

**It's amazing what a dress can do****...**Bella thought mischievously as she swayed her hips seductively and made her way back to work.

But what Bella didn't know was that, almost 15 feet away, a young and handsome doctor was watching her. His eagle eyes watched his prey from far behind as his fingers twitched to feel every curve of her voluptuous figure. He imagined her naked and sprawled out on his bed waiting for him. He sucked his bottom lip and imagined her taste in the tip of his tongue. The mere thought made all the blood run to his hard and growing arousal. _I am waiting for you, Bella, _he whispered.

Bella made rounds with one of the volunteers named Bree, during morning hours. Even though she was engrossed in her work, in the back of her head she was dying with anticipation. She found herself judging all other interns in the process.

There were so many of them—Jessica, Lauren, James, Seth, Leah, Paul, Victoria and...Jasper.  
The wheels started to turn in her head.  
Jasper Whitlock. Of course!

Why hadn't she thought of him? Bella had been suspicious of Jasper from the very start. She knew he was a threat all along. She remembered the time he had asked her out, and suddenly all made sense. He knew Bella was his competition, and the only way to win the 50 points was by eliminating her. He had asked her out so that she would be trapped in his charm while he would win surgery with Dr. Masen easily.

**Like it will ever happen,** Bella thought.

Later in the evening when Jacob handed Bella the print out, she was absolutely sure that it was Jasper Whitlock. But what she found made her world turn upside down.  
The list contained all the numbers of the phones from which calls were made to the on-call room. There was also the room numbers listed beside the numbers which made her work easier. Her fingers scrolled through the list of digits until it came to rest on one in particular.  
Few numbers were repetitive except one.

The call was made twice in 2 consecutive weeks on Wednesday from Room 312. Bella knew right then that it was the number that she needed. She checked the room number again and the next moment she was in the elevator pressing down on the 7th floor button. A sense of déjà vu came to her as she remembered being paged to attend an emergency in Room 306 which turned out to be a Store Room. Room 306 was also on the 7th floor, in fact, just the opposite of Room 312.

Bella took in a sharp intake of breathe before knocking twice on the door.

"Come in."

She turned the knob of the door and then finally stepped in. The room was dark, except from the dim glow from the table lamp on the desk. She could make out the silhouette of a man sitting on the arm chair, his back was facing her.

"I see you have found me," the man said, chuckling darkly.

Bella was fuming with anger now, but there was a small part inside her that was also afraid of the man sitting on that chair. She felt terrified because this man knew her, he knew her every move and here she knew nothing about him. Bella knew for sure that this wasn't Jasper, since his hair did not look red in the light like the man in front. Jasper was a blond, after all. The only one in the hospital with unusual copper brown hair was…

She gasped. "Dr. Masen," Bella whispered timidly.

"You have kept me waiting for too long." He turned his chair and was face to face with Bella. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Edward Masen was behind all of this?

Edward stood up from his chair and made his way towards a very shocked Bella.

"I have been keeping an eye on you."

Bella looked up at him, her breathe hitched to find him staring at her intently.

"Why, Dr Masen?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Don't call me that. I am only Edward for you," he whispered, before taking her hands in his and placing a small tender kiss on the upside of her palm. It made Bella shudder.  
Edward grinned."How are you getting along here?" he asked as he pressed his face in the silkiness of her mahogany hair._ She is breathtaking, _Edward thought as he inhaled her sweet flower scent. Bella could not form any words. She remembered all those sleepless nights her mind was invaded by this man, how all her dreams of his would leave her bothered and shouting for a release in the middle of the night. She had wanted to be this close to him ever since she first saw him. And now when all of it was coming true, she didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing?" Bella stuttered. Edward's lips were dangerously close to hers; she could feel his strong masculine and mint flavored scent on her face.

She exhaled. He inhaled.

They both shared their breaths. And it was the most erotic thing Bella had ever done.  
"I know you have a lot of questions," Edward stated as he played with the thin strap of her black dress.

"This is a large hospital, Bella. And you could easily get lost. With so many people around here, I don't want you to be insignificant," Edward continued as his long fingers caressed her cheeks, and then trailed down her jaw, to finally rest on her neckline. Bella was paralyzed, not with fear, but shock. Shocks of electricity which sparked with strong desire.

She had a fair share of men in her life, yet nothing could be compared to what she felt right now. Her body had never reacted this way to anyone. Though she had dreamt of Edward more than she could ever count, her dreams were not this intense. All this without even reaching the first base, Bella thought. Her body shuddered with the thought of them together in her bed.

"Do you know what I mean?" Edward asked.

Bella said warily, "Not exactly."

Edward smiled crookedly and replied, "You are too pretty to be just another face in the crowd. If you want to get somewhere here, you need someone to help you. Someone who knows the ropes."

"And...you would like to help me?"

"Right." Edward grinned. He bared his shiny flossed teeth and asked, "Do you want me to help you?" Bella had no idea what help he was talking about. The conversation was getting more and more confusing.

Edward chuckled and then placed his big firm hands on her shoulder. "Why don't we discuss it at dinner?"

"I don't know." Bella said with uncertainty.

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. It happened like the speed of light. Bella gasped with the contact of his lips.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow. Is 8 good?"

* * *

**I am taking a huge risk by writing this story down so I would really appreciate if you share your views on it. Let it be just a one liner like - hate, love or garbage but please do tell what you think before you leave or put it down in your alert list. At least I would know whether this story is worth your time or not. **

**If you are interested in this story then I promise to update as regularly as I can :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love,**

**selfishkiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WAKE UP!" tiny hands clutched Bella's arms and shook her body vigorously. She slapped the hands away and whined "5 minutes" The night shifts were taking a toll on her body and all she ever wanted to do was dig the ground and lay beneath peacefully.

"Your 5 minutes have passed 15 minutes ago asshole. Just wake up now, will you?" Alice swore.

Alice's one hand buttoned her jeans while the other one shook Bella from her sleep induced mind. Alice was normally a morning person. She would always be the first one to be up and ready in her lab coat until recently since her world has turned upside down because of Jasper Whitlock. He was constantly making her scream and moan with ecstasy but alas only in her dreams. In reality Jasper didn't even know Alice existed. It made her upset that Jasper hung with most of the female population in FGH except her. Maybe something was wrong with her?

"Alice lets sleep…I don't wanna go" Bella moaned and pulled Alice on to the bed to cuddle which made her lie flat on top Bella's body. Alice started to tickle her sides and Bella jerked upright.

"You bitch" Bella spat as she threw pillows at Alice. Alice threw back clothes at her followed with bed sheet and blankets by Bella. Soon the entire room was messy and they both were laughing maniacally in between them.

Until Bella's pager went off.

"Oh Shit" Bella exclaimed as she read the text.

**Room 243 – Urgent! Be Sharply at 8.**

**-Dr Caius**

"Fuck! I am running late." Bella shouted as she took off for shower.

"Told you so." Alice screamed after her as she combed her spiky jet hair which looked like they have been stuck by lightning.

20 minutes later Bella and Alice were at the hospital. Alice took off to Room 410 and Bella towards Room 243. Since Bella was finally awake (as awake she can be with 4 hours sleep) she thought about the message from Dr Caius. Dr Caius had already appointed the week's schedule to the interns so it was unlikely of him to call her to their **House. **Room 243 was named house by the interns since it was their place. Starting from the weekly activities, to sighing volunteers to discussing medical charts all were done in this room. It was a room for all the would-be-surgeons.

Bella spotted Jessica, an intern on the elevator and asked "Hey Jess, did you get any pager from Dr Caius?"

Jessica nodded. "He said to meet at 8."

So Bella was not the only one then." Do you have any idea why?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and said "That man is never predictable." They both laughed and then made their way together to House. Once they were in the room, Bella found that all the other interns were also present. She checked her watch and found it was 8: 10 am. She was glad that she was in the room before Dr Caius. But at the same time she cursed the man for ruining her sleep and now he was running late himself.

Suddenly Bella's thoughts were interrupted by an awful singing voice. Bella turned her head and found herself looking at Jasper. His shirt was half untucked, his blond curls were disheveled and wet from morning shower and his lab coat was thrown over his right shoulder as he walked into the room singing...

_**Can't read my cant read my**_

_**No he can't read my poker face**_

_**She's got to love nobody**_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_

_**Mum Mum Mum Mah**_

The female interns laughed and sang aloud with him while the male interns eyed him warily. Bella looked at Jasper suspiciously and thought what had gotten him this happy this early morning.

_**A little gambling is fun when **_

_**You're with me, I love it**_

_**Russian roulette is not the **_

_**same without a gun**_

_**And baby when its love if its **_

_**Not rough it isn't fun, fun**_

He continued to sing and then winked at Bella. She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. The entire room grew quiet when Dr Caius finally approached.

"Good Morning Dr Caius." Jasper greeted in a sing song voice. Dr Caius smiled at him broadly and patted him in the shoulder.

_Something is wrong. Very Wrong_ Bella thought.

Everyone greeted him and he nodded before continuing.

"Now I am sure all of you must be thinking what we are here for? Isn't it? Well I have some news." Dr Caius smiled. Bella had never seen Dr Caius smile this much. He was a man of few words, and whatever came out of his mouth was always related to work. He was usually strict and loved to brood most of the time.

"I have decided who is going to perform the surgery with Dr Masen" he announced proudly. Everyone looked at him dumbfound. The decision was to be made within the end of the month, but he was doing it earlier. Many faces fell. Most of them knew that they had not been able to gather 50 points yet and have missed several of the on-call service.

"Sir, you were supposed to announce it by next week" Bella answered.

"Yes Dr Swan but we cannot postpone the operation any further. The patient's health is becoming more critical." _You should have thought it before proposing the offer._ Bella thought as she greeted her teeth in anger.

"You have thought well Doctor." Jasper interrupted. "The patient's wellbeing is our first priority after all." Bella knew right then that Jasper Whitlock was behind the change of decisions. The cocky smile that was plastered on his face was further proof.

"I am glad you understand this Dr Whitlock. I always knew you were good and so don't prove me wrong. I am handing you the opportunity"

Bella's eyes widened and she choked on nothing.

"I won't disappoint you Dr Caius" Jasper replied as he shook hands with him. Jasper then turned to Bella and smirked.

"He bloody smirked at me. Can you believe it? If I had my way with him, I would just peel him slice by slice, skin from muscle and muscle from bone"

"I would just peel his clothes off" Alice sighed.

"Women which side are you in?" Bella replied exasperated. She had sent spent the entire morning shooting daggers at Jasper, calling him names and giving imaginary kicks and punches in the air.

"I am Team Switzerland" Alice propped.

"You don't get that option. I don't get it Alice, how can you still like him. He is such a ba-"

"Beep" Alice laughed. "Bella you will get a thousand chances to operate later. C'mon girl you were born to be a surgeon. Why are you this upset about it?"

Bella knew she was being dramatic. Yes she was happy that she no longer had to be on on-call duty and she could finally sleep. But then she had worked hard for it. All those sleepless nights and tiring shifts, everything was done for that opportunity. How could she let it go? Above all, the surgery was supposed to be with Dr Masen—that opportunity will never come again. Bella sighed. She knew the taste of victory, but the taste of failure was not something she had ever experienced. She was a very determined person. Once she put her finger into anything, she would have it to herself at any cost and therefore it was not long until her mind flew back to the conversation between Edward Masen and her.

"_**You are too pretty to be just another face in the crowd. If you want to get somewhere e here, you need someone to help you. Someone who knows the ropes."**_

Bella didn't understand that time what he had meant.

But now she knew.

She knew what she had to do.

"Alice I will be late today, don't wait for me"

As soon as Bella's evening shift was over, she went home to change. She spent two hours bathing and dressing and when she was finished she studied herself critically in the mirror. She wore a short dark green chiffon dress, a pair of brown slender pumps and a matching purse. She defiantly combed out her carefully coiffure hair and tied it with a green band. That's better she thought. I am a doctor, going to have dinner with another doctor.

Once she was inside the Italian restaurant, she was led into a narrow hall and then was confronted by a man.

"May I help you Ma'am?"

"I am meeting Edward Masen"

He waved Bella into a booth at the corner.

"Do you want to order now?" The man asked with a timid smile.

Bella shrugged "Later." The man nodded and then took off but not before Bella caught him removing the reserved palate from above the table.

He knew I would come Bella thought.

Right after few seconds, she caught the sound of a door closing and soon she was looking at Edward. Bella took in the tall lean figure now moving towards her and her mouth suddenly went dry. He was wearing denim jeans and navy blue shirt with top 2 buttons undone. His bronze locks were messy and sticking out in the air as if saying "you know you want to give me a hand job"

Bella realized that she had never seen him look this casual. He was always in his work clothes in the hospital and his hair was usually back brushed. Edward found her ogling him and he smiled. And what a smile it was. He walked to the table and bend forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. He took her hands in his and sat across from her.

"You look beautiful as usual."

She looked at their entwined hands and then into his green emerald eyes. She visualized his making love to her, holding her, his hard body on top of her, inside her and she felt her face becoming red.

"How did you know I will come?" Bella asked nervously. Edward looked amusingly at her.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "I mean…I never said I will meet you here."

"I just knew you would come." Edward replied and then winked at her. Bella fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You looked like you needed my help."

At this Bella met his eyes again. "Why were you watching me?" she asked the question that was lingering in her head since the time he had confessed.

"I like watching you" Edward answered in a smooth velvet voice. "You are very fascinating to me" Bella took in a sharp intake of breathe. That was definitely not an answer she was expecting. She was trying to be responsible and in control of her behavior but his words were making it difficult for her. It was as though he had her in some kind of spell and she was mesmerized and helpless to break.

"You gave me blank calls while I was on on-call duty and not to forget the Store room fiasco" Bella accused.

Edward laughed at her accusing tone and then waved his hand to a waiter nearby. They both ordered their meal, and as soon as the waiter was out of sight, Bella started to interrogate.

"Was that funny for you?" Bella snapped at him as she poked her index finger in his chest. Edward immediately clutched on her finger and then leaned to place a soft kiss on the tip. Bella gasped.

"Don't be angry beautiful" he smiled. "Of course my intensions were not to hurt your feelings. I thought you would know it was a prank. But I was proved wrong when I saw your angry face after you found out it was the Storeroom."

"You were there all the while?" Bella shouted as several eyes looked into their direction. Bella had forgotten that they were in the restaurant surrounded by people.

"I know I should be sorry but I am not. The image of your disheveled hair and sweat running down your neck is something that I cannot forget. It was too sexy." Edward grinned. Bella looked at him speechless.

"Do you even know why I was on on-call duty?" Bella asked him and she was surprised when he replied with a No. "You are performing a surgery on Monday morning." Bella said it as a statement not a question. Edward gulped his drink and nodded. Bella continued to speak "And…an intern is going to assist you for the operation."

Edward nodded again. "Yes I know. But what does it have to do with you being on-call?"

"Dr Caius proposed us that if we could win 50 points and be on on-call duty for 36 hours, the best intern will get the opportunity to assist you."

Edward processed the information and then put two and two together. "You were doing all of these just to be with me?" Edward replied amusingly. "I am so overwhelmed. So you are going to be in OR then."

"No" Bella replied solemnly. "And that's the reason I am here now"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Another intern is going to assist you instead of me...And...I don't want him to be there since I want to be there myself."

"Wait wait. How can I help you here?" Edward propped.

"If I want to be there I need someone to help me. Someone who knows the ropes" Bella replied the same words Edward had said to her in his room. She smiled mischievously at him. "You asked me if I wanted your help. Remember?"

There was several minutes of silence. _Now is the time when he will snap at me and fire me from the hospital _Bella thought. She couldn't even manage to look into his eyes, but she knew he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her face but she pretended to be nonchalant.

Just when she was about to look back at him, Edward started to laugh. Bella knew she had hit the jackpot when Edward flashed the most dazzling smile to her.

"Who is this intern?" Edward asked in a business like tone.

"Whitlock…Jasper Whitlock"

"Jasper...hmm...your work will be done."

Bella beamed at him._** Now you will know Jasper what its like to be bitten in the ass **_Bella thought smugly.

"But…" Edward continued as his index finger circled the rim of the wine glass. "I have a condition"

"Condition? What condition?" Bella asked as her brows furrowed with concern.

"You can't honestly think that I will do your work and not get anything in return."

"How much money do you want?" Bella asked him warily.

Edward threw his head back and laughed at her words. "There is something you can give me which is far better than money" he suggested.

"And what is it?" Bella had no clue what he was talking about. She could not think of anything she owned that he could possibly want.

"Your Body" Edward replied in a deep, hoarse voice. Bella's eyes snapped back to him but there was nothing about his posture that said he was joking.

His eyes were hooded with lust as he spoke "Sleep with me"


	3. Chapter 3

**T****his chapter is short but it contains all materials that I intended it to have. You guys have a looong A/N waiting for you...so meet me down. And this chapter is dedicated to SabLuvsLogan because girl you guessed it ;)**

**Now let's continue with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

When Bella was in high school, she had punched a boy in the face because he had accidentally brushed his hands on her ass. When she was in college, she had broken a boy's arm because he had grabbed her hands in the canteen. She has kicked a boy in his balls when she was in Medical school, because he made crude jokes on Female Anatomy. And therefore her first reaction upon Edward's condition was to slap him hard on his cheeks.

And slap she did.

In fact she did it with such force that the sound echoed through the entire restaurant. Edward was stunned by her outburst. He sat motionless as Bella stood from her seat and made her way out of the door without saying any words.

As soon as she was out of the place, she got into her Audi and drove away.

She didn't look back again to check if he was following her. She drove through the narrow streets, passed the little shops by the road, made several circles around the small town she lived in. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know if she knew the way back home. All she wanted to do was run from the eyes of the people.

Be invisible.

When she got dressed for the evening, this was not what she had expected.

He was nothing like she dreamt of.

He was supposed to be kind, unselfish and gentlemanly. Not someone like Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley or heck Jasper Whitlock. All these men were after one thing. Sex. She never thought that Edward would be like them.

Yes, she had wanted him since the first time she had laid her eyes on him. But it was just not the physical attraction she felt, she wanted to know this man from the inside. She wanted to know every detail about his life, even the little mundane things. He was like an obsession for her. Like fan girls who collected pictures and merchandise of their favorite stars, her passion was collecting newspaper clips of Edward Masen. She felt like a stalker sometime but then it was the only way she could know him. There were times when she would ditch afternoon lunch at the Bistro with her friends and listen to the nurses' talk about him. With the little things she had known over the past months, she had managed to make an image of him. It was an image, which was more of an illusion then reality.

He had touched her inappropriately and then intimidated her with his various charms. She did not think of it then, since she was still living in the bubble.

But then the bubble burst out.

And she realized everything he was doing was to get her to bed. He did not want to know her for the person she was. All he wanted was her body. Maybe she was not the only one. There could be other interns who fascinated him too. He must have offered help to them as well.

She felt sick.

Suddenly there was a loud thunder. Her hands on the wheel came to a halt as the lightning cracked through the dark melancholy clouds. And then it started to rain. The raindrops tapped loudly on the windscreen creating a rhythm of their own.

For the first time ever, she felt defeated.

She searched through her purse and took out the small electronic device. She flipped open the cell phone and then pressed the letter **E** in her contact list. The name immediately popped up and she pressed on the green button.

It rang twice and then the voice rang out.

"Bella?" Esme's voice was dripping with concern. Bella never called her late night.

"Mom I miss you" Bella cried out. Esme knew something was wrong. She had never heard her child this broken. "What happened honey, please tell me."

Esme knew her too well. Even though she was not her biological mother, but she understood her better than she did herself.

"Mom…have you ever wished that you were not beautiful? That maybe…maybe someone would see you for the person you are and not for your looks."

Esme sighed. "All the time Bella." There was silence and then she spoke again. "I was like you when I was young. Always running away from attention, but hide I never could. It was like every second someone was watching me, they would never leave me alone. I wished I could be invisible so that people would never notice. Then... Carlisle came to my life and for the first time I felt that maybe it was good that I was beautiful or else he would have never noticed me."

"But Carlisle never chose me for my beauty. He chose me for who I am and for what I brought out in him"

"Is it selfish to want someone who doesn't want you the same way?" Bella whispered so low that Esme thought she was hearing things. But she had heard it.

"Who is he?" Esme asked carefully. But when Bella didn't reply, she said "Bella sometimes you just have to listen to your mind instead of your heart. It makes your choices easier."

Listen to your mind, not your heart.

That was all Bella needed to hear. She thanked Esme and apologized for troubling her. "Bella you can call me whenever you want. Carlisle and I will always be there for you."

Esme and Carlisle had no children. In an awful accident Esme lost her unborn child and then the doctor said she could never conceive again. It broke her to pieces. Several nights she lay awake looking at a peacefully asleep Carlisle and apologized for she could never fulfill his life. Even though she never talked about it to Carlisle but he knew. He loved Esme dearly and wanted to give her all happiness in life. And so when a mother in his hospital died during child birth, he took it upon himself to adopt her.

She was a small little bundle of joy. The first time he held her in his arms, the corner of her mouth lift into a dimpled smile. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him and he could see his Esme in her. The warmth he felt was beyond words when Esme held the little baby girl.

She was a blessing to them.

She was named Isabella Swan Cullen.

- - -

With new determination, Bella removed the lingering tears from her eyes. She started to drive again. It was midnight and the streets were almost empty with only one or two passerby. She was surprised when she realized that she was near to Port Angeles, she had driven far from her home. She drove like a jet and in no time she was parking outside a big white house.

She never thought she would be here again.

She has crossed this place one time, but never could she manage the nerve to ring the doorbell. But everything was going to change now.

She looked at herself in her rearview mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess because of the chilly wind. She combed her hair and then applied mascara and lip-gloss. When she was all set, she opened her car door and started to walk towards the house.

Rain was still pouring heavily. And Bella was almost drenched by the time she reached the door. Her green dress now cling to her like her second skin and little droplets of water run down from her wet hair to her cheeks and then trailed down her neck and hid beneath her dress.

She took a sharp intake of breath and then rang the door bell.

No Answer.

She rang twice, then thrice and then the door flew open.

He was still in his denim jeans looking devilish sexy with no shirt on. His chest muscles were taut and his torso was well muscled. She brazenly stared at his abs, pecs, his highly defined hip bones and the light hair that trailed down his navel and then disappeared into his jeans that hung low on his hips. He rubbed his eyes furiously to wipe off the sleep from his eyes. And then when he looked at her, Bella stepped closer to him. She reached her hands and then gripped on the back of his head. She pulled him flush against her and hungrily devoured on his lips.

* * *

**Okay don't kill me now. I am sure not many of you are impressed with Bella agreeing to the condition. But chill people...everything happens for a reason. The Bella I created is different, you would think if she is strong and all then why would she agree with such a condition, right? I have mentioned earlier that Bella is stubborn and strong-minded and so she would do anything to get what she wants. And c'mon she was attracted to Edward ever since she came to FGH, surely she can fulfill some of her fantasies ;) If this was the book Bella I don't think she would be in Edward's presence ever after the offer. Or maybe she would? ;] **

**Anyway did I mention that the characters in the story are OOC? If not then let me say it out now. As you read, you will find the characters in the most fucked up situation. Even though I am writing it down in a 3****rd**** POV but the story is still surrounding Bella. It tells you about what Bella is seeing and thinking. The other characters are more or less a mystery, but you will understand them better as the story proceeds. That's all I have to say for now.**

**And to those of you who thinks there is a possibility of Jasper-Bella in the future, my answer is NO. This is an E/B story, Jasper by no means is coming in between; he is a presumptuous prick (you gotta accept it) and I won't tell you either if there is going to be A/J in the story...heehee I am such a devil.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. You guys rock my world!**

**And do I need to say it? I guess I do – Review ppl! Let me know what you think of this chapter and ask me anything you want to. **

**Have a nice day.**

**-selfishkiss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, but the plot is mine entirely.**_**  
**_

**[WARNING]**

_**If you are 16 years or less then the materials in the chapter are not well suited for you.**_

**[Spoiler Alert]**

_**If you haven't seen Remember Me and don't want to be spoiled about the ending then please scroll. Though I am sure most ofyou know what happens at the end.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

He was still in his denim jeans looking devilish sexy with no shirt on. His chest muscles were taut and his torso was well muscled. She brazenly stared at his abs, pecs, his highly defined hip bones and the light hair that trailed down his navel and then disappeared into his jeans that hung low on his hips. He rubbed his eyes furiously to wipe off the sleep from his eyes. And then when he looked at her, Bella stepped closer to him. She reached her hands and then gripped on the back of his head. She pulled him flush against her and hungrily devoured on his lips.

She covered his lips with hers, kissing him harder. Her mouth was open and wet, filled with soft breathe. All coherent thoughts ran from his mind as she gripped on his bronze locks and shoved her tongue inside him. The pent up frustration, the tension and anger over took her body and brought out the lioness in her. She wanted to devour the man in front of her. Edward groaned. Her scent was so intoxicating and her lips were cold, a sharp contrast to his warm ones. He sucked on her bottom lips as if it were nectar. Bella pulled him closer, her wet form was clinging to him making him wet as well. She fluttered her fingers roughly along the strong, lean lines of his body. She moved her hands in slow circles until she reached the zipper of his jeans.

"Bella" Edward hissed.

"Don't talk" Bella said in between butterfly kisses on his lips. "This is what you want, right?" she whispered seductively. Edward looked at Bella with lustful eyes, his eyes traveled up and down her body and then he looked straight in her face and replied "Yes"

Bella took his warm hands in her hands and then placed it in her left breast.

"Then have me"

He kicked the door close, then swiped Bella off her feet and cradled her in his arms. Her hands securely wrapped around his neck as he kissed her passionately. His kisses were rough and urgent one second and the next it was soft and tender. Bella went mad with desire as her tongue swept into his mouth and he sucked on it greedily.

With jumbled steps he took her to his bedroom. He stood at the edge of the bed and gripped her waist as she slid down his body, placing open mouth kisses on his jaw and neck, then trailing more kisses down his chest, his abs and then above his navel. Edward's eyes were hooded with lust as Bella flicked the button of his jeans. She looked up at him and found him staring at her intently. She smirked and made a show of licking her bottom lip seductively.

Edward gulped.

And then she stood up abruptly and launched into the bed.

"Bella" Edward groaned.

Bella laughed at his distressed face and then crooked a finger towards him. He shook his head and crawled on top of her. Bella rolled him to his back, straddling herself between his legs. She slid her hands up his chest, enjoying the way he groaned as her nails dragged across his nipples.

She hovered on top of him, as little droplets of water sprinkled from her face to his own. His hands slid up her bare arms and then across her shoulder blades until his arms were wrapped around her body.

His fingers played idly with the zipper of her dress. Bella laughed playfully and then leaned to whisper in his ear "Too Slow"

"You like it rough then."

"hmm" Bella hummed against his lips.

Then there was a playful glint in his eyes as he tugged down the zipper of her dress. He reached down for the hem of her dress and she raised her arms above her head to help him lift the dress of her body. He slid both of his hands from her shoulder and over her hips, stroking his palms over her panties. And then he spoke in a deep and rough voice "You feel so good"

Her breathing rate increased as his fingers danced between her stomach and panty line. She moaned "Stop teasing me." He quietly laughed and said "Serves you right for hitting me in a room full of people."

"Please" Bella whined. But when she realized he was not going to go any faster, she took matters into her hand. She cupped his face in her hands and traced his bottom lip with her thumb.

"I want to feel your lips in every part of my skin." She whispered.

Edward shuddered. Her other hand clutched his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, and then she laced her fingers in his and lifted their entwined fingers above his head. The movement had her breast crushed against his chest. The desire in his eyes blazed brighter as he tightened his other hand around her and then slid down the upper curve of her buttocks to press her firmly to his hard length.

Bella trembled. And then she gasped when he lifted her and like a flash her panties were gone. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. Bella could see the desire in his eyes as he cupped her breasts gliding his thumb across her hard tip.

"I have waited for this so long." Edward groaned.

"I wanted to do this" he said as he bit on her collarbone. Bella moaned. "I wanted to do this" he said again as he bent his head and dragged his tongue across her nipple. She arched her back and writhed beneath him. "I wanted to do this" he said again as his palm cupped her swollen sex. Bella whimpered and hurriedly pulled on his zipper. He lifted his hips so that she could slide it down along with his boxers.

He then pulled her down and strung hungry kisses around her neck to nibble in her ear. He bent one knee, and then shifted his thigh between her legs, separating her and opening her for him. He could feel her hot, damp and ready. He then slipped his other leg between her and opened her wider. Her fingernails sank into his shoulders when his hands touched her inner thigh.

And then with immense force he plunged inside her. The springs on the bed groaned in protest as he pushed once and then twice and then his big cock was sitting inside her.

"Edward!" Bella cried out softly and Edward growled a deep guttural sound.

"I am here. Come to me sweetheart" He kissed her with all his strength.

All he could feel was hunger, hunger for this gorgeous women who had him inside her. She moaned and wrapped her hand around his back for leverage. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth matching the passion and his deep and hard thrusts. He moved faster, and with each thrust Bella's mind begin to spin, her eyes rolled behind her head. His hands kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples, while he pumped in and out of her. She met with each of his thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist and raising her hips to get him deeper inside her. She could hear the slapping of skin as his cock rammed inside her. She reached between his legs and stroked his balls, rolling them gently with her fingers. Edward growled and then flicked his fingers across her clit. Her body went taut beneath him and her spine arched as he felt the inner ripples of her release. She moaned loudly, his name fell from her lips as her muscles clenched around him and a powerful orgasm overtook her. Edward felt himself tighten up and then his action came to a halt as his hard penis twitched inside her and he shot warm white juices inside her womb.

Bella rejoiced the afterglow of sex as Edward kissed each and every part of her skin and she moaned. His mouth was hot as his lips danced on her skin. He tugged, nibbled, sucked, squeezed, not a single inch of her skin was gone unnoticed.

He then led her into the shower. The bathroom was extravagant with huge walk in Jacuzzi tub, built in wall scones. Bella gasped. Edward looked at Bella amusingly and then reached behind her and wrapped his hands around her bare upper thighs and ass and pulled her hard against him. Bella met his emerald green eyes and he smiled lazily. Her breathe hitched. He pushed her against the wall and Bella shivered as her ass made contact with the cold tiles.

She felt a tingle run through her as she saw him drinking in her nakedness in the bright lights of the bathroom. He drew himself close to her, and felt his lips on the nape of her neck.

"You have no idea how tempting you are" Edward whispered in her ear. His voice was a husky, beckoning call caressed with urgency that they both were consumed with.

His fingers traced the underline of her breast. He leaned down and placed soft open mouth kisses on the top of her breast, until his lips wrapped her hard nipple in his mouth. He took each one in turn and bit down on them, his tongue circled the pink area around them and his hands massaged her gently.

Bella moaned. Her pussy was already throbbing with need. She _**wanted**_ him again; no she _**had**_ to have him again. Her lips were begging to be kissed and as if he could read her mind he fulfilled her desire. She nibbled on his lips, tasting his musky sweetness and lightly tracing her tongue over his bottom lip. She hungrily kissed down his strong jaw line and his neck, running her lips to his chest. Her hands felt the tight muscles in his back, as he hovered over her. He kissed her deeply filling her body with waves of delight as his fingers rolled her nipples and softly squeezed her breasts. His other hand ran down her body, pressing in between her leg. They teased, and played and she pushed her hips more towards him, longing for him to touch her, to kiss her where she needed him the most.

"You want me to lick your pussy, don't you?" Edward smirked.

"Fuck yes! Kiss me Edward...kiss me." Bella whimpered.

Edward moaned at her eagerness and pulled her down on the bench. His lips were like fire moving down her body. She sighed as she felt his male hardness moving from her thigh down, she enticed him to move lower. She was in no control. She almost wanted to grab his head and scream at him to kiss her further down. But then her eyes got caught in an image in front of her eyes.

She saw them together in the wide mirror in the bathroom.

She watched as he kissed her stomach and then trailed little kisses until he reached her aching pussy. She watched from a distance and felt everything that the woman in front of her was feeling. She responded to every tinge of movement and touch like the women in the mirror. She felt his hot breath in her pussy and then she looked down at him. His eyes immediately met hers and then laughed smugly before pushing his tongue into her swollen pussy lips. She screamed in pleasure as his tongue pressed between her sweet lips and her body started to move in a rhythm of its own. Her finger ran through his hair as he teased her, making her squirm. His hands held her legs apart, wide for him and wide enough for her to see his lips wrap around her hard clit. She could feel her building orgasm.

And then suddenly he picked her up and entered her fully. They both groaned. The new position had him deep inside her and she could feel him so close... so close that she thought he would never be able to come out. Both of his hands clutched on her wrist and then pinned her to him. Her breasts arched into his chest, as he pulled himself completely out of her and then pushed into her with passion and strength.

"You like it when I fuck you hard?" he asked in a husky voice. Bella moaned, she never thought he would be one to dirty talk. She had sex with other men, and most of them would just do the deed and leave. But Edward was good. No, He was a terrific sex partner.

She sought out his lips and bit down on them as his thrusts deepened. She watched the sweat rolling down his back as he groaned and nuzzled into her neck. Both of them groaned from the sheer animalistic desire taking over. And then with a final plunge he came shuddering against her.

After coming out of the high, they showered and lay spent in his bed. It did not take long before Edward's breathing calmed and he fell into a deep slumber.

But Bella couldn't sleep.

She finally let her mind wonder on what she has done. She let her mind take a back seat and listened to her heart. She choked a sob as a single tear ran down her eyes and rolled down to hair fanned out in the pillow.

She was falling, falling hard for the man she wasn't suppose to fall for.

- -

It was 6 in the morning, when Bella woke up. She awoke to the feeling of strong arms around her warm naked body. During the night, Edward had shifted and his head now lay against her waist and his arms were securely wrapped around her stomach. She carefully untangled herself from his body and slid down the bed. Her feet immediately came in contact with her green dress. She grabbed her discarded undergarments from the floor and silently got ready.

Edward was still asleep in his side when she looked back. The sheets were twisted by his feet leaving him completely nude for Bella's eyes. She watched him from distance and a small smile crept on her lips. She searched for a piece of paper in the room but when she didn't find any, she took out a lipstick from her purse, opened the lid and then wrote in big letters on the mirror.

_**And now it's your turn...**_

When she reached her apartment, she found Alice awake and waiting for her in the kitchen table. "Welcome home Isabella." Alice greeted her in an angry voice. _Not Now Alice _she thought. But If only Alice would listen.

"Alice...please I will talk to you later" Bella pleaded. Her shoulder slouched, and she could feel the exhaustion taking over her body. "You don't get to get away from me like that, understand? I called you so many times and each time it reached your bloody voicemail. Where were you Bella?" Alice snapped at her.

"Alice you are being melodramatic. I told you I was going to be late, dint I?" Bella retorted.

"Oh yeah I am being dramatic? Do you have any idea how much we were concerned about you? At least you could have sent a message. I had to call Rosalie in the middle of the night and she tagged her fiancée along with her to search for you. We were scared as shit...we thought something was wrong with you...How could you...how?" Alice broke into a sob.

Bella sighed. She bent her body, and wrapped her arms around Alice. "I am sorry...I am too messed up right now, and I just took all of it out on you." Alice hugged her back and Bella rocked her back and forth, comforting her.

"I am sorry too...I didn't mean to snap at you." Alice apologized.

"I know, you can be a bitch sometime" Bella smirked and Alice cracked a smile.

"You know Jasper likes girls who are bitches." Bella added and they both bursted into fit pf giggles. "Yeah and you are included in the list since he asked you out." Alice propped. Bella rolled her eyes. They continued with their playful banter and everything else was forgotten and forgiven.

It was Saturday, the only day they were off from the hospital. They celebrated this day like Christmas or New Year so it was not long before Rosalie called Alice and Bella and planned their day out.

"I am running out of clothes. I need to go shopping." Bella answered. "I need to go for a manicure...just have a look at my hands" Alice whined. And the quarrel began again...

"Shopping!"

"Manicure"

"Ugh Shopping"

"Ugh Manicure"

"Shopping"

"Manicure"

"I said Shopping"

"I said Manicure"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Rosalie snapped. I swear you both are more immature than the kids in the children ward." Alice smirked playfully at Bella and she gave her a knowing look and then they said in chorus "Really Rosy Miss" and burst out laughing. Rosalie had a young little admirer in the children ward. He was about 8 years old and had a liking for Rosalie ever since she bandaged his bruised leg. Since then he would make silly excuses or feign bruise to meet his Rosy Miss and give her flowers and candies.

"God you two..." Rosalie shook her head and laughed. "I swear these days Emmet thinks the kid has got some competition with him." Bella imagined the burly man with strong muscles that could pull off a bulldozer being afraid of 8 year old. That image was hilarious.

"Where is he anywayz?" Bella asked curiously. Emmet would usually tag along with Rosalie on Saturdays to give the girls company.

"He left for Boston this morning." Rosalie sighed. Emmet worked at an advertising company in Boston, but his home was at Fork and so was his loving fiancée. "Shit.I am sorry for disturbing you yesterday." Alice replied with a look of concern in her eyes. And Bella felt guilty. Emmet had a flight to catch in the morning but still he had bothered to go search for Bella in the middle of the night.

"Oh don't look guilty dear." Rosalie smiled. "We would do anything for you and well...don't worry about Emmet. He got his reward."

Alice cracked and Bella choked. Emmet's reward meant a wild kinky sex.

"Talking about rewards...Alice did you notice how Bella is glowing this early morning?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes. And all color drained from Bella's face.

"Hey, are you all right? You look pale." Alice asked concerned. She handed her a glass of water and Bella gulped it down slowly. Even though Rosalie had a suspicious look on her face but the subject was soon forgotten after that.

The rest of the day was fun. They spent their time at Spa, bought dresses, did manicure, pedicure and went to theatre to watch a new film that was currently up. It was a romantic drama about a rebellious young man in New York City who had strained relationship with his father ever since a tragedy separated their family. And then he falls for a girl and through her love, he finds new meaning in his life. But what was shocking was the tragic end and left the viewers speechless and some were bawling their eyes out.

"I can't believe he died." Alice wiped tears and then blew her nose in the hanky. "All hot men are usually taken or are dead" Bella huffed.

"Who is this actor anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you seen him in the vampire flick?" Alice exclaimed.

"Uh No. I don't watch fiction stuffs." Rosalie answered incredulously.

As the night approached Bella drove Rosalie to her apartment. They hugged and bid farewell and then she drove back to her place. She parked her car, and Alice and Bella walked towards their apartment. As Alice jiggled the key to open the door, Bella caught a flash of a black Austin Martin sitting by the corner. She knew it was not the neighbor's since they drove a Jeep and would never be able to afford one of those expensive cars.

Bella told Alice that she was going for a small walk and then stepped outside the door. Out of curiosity she walked near to the car. The car was a black one; it shined like an onyx in the streetlight. As she neared, she saw no one by the car so she dared to run her fingers on the slick bumper.

She looked at the reflection on the car and gasped.

Edward was standing behind her back. She let out a shriek and immediately Edward's hand covered her lips.

"Ssh...Keep it down." Edward whispered. Bella removed his hands and whispered back "What are you doing here?" Bella realized that she didn't see his car when she parked; she saw it a bit later. Was he following her?

"I...I wanted to see you." His eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips and then again back to her eyes again. "You left when I was asleep."

Bella rolled her eyes and hissed "You wanted the sex, cuddling was not the condition." Edward pulled her body against him, his hands wrapped around her waist as he leaned to her ear "What if I wanted to fuck you again?" He whispered in a low and breathy voice. Suddenly Bella was all hot. She squirmed against his hold but instead of loosening his grip, he pulled her closer. At the contact, Edward could feel her hardening nipple brush his chest.

"God you are so beautiful" Edward groaned and then brushed his lips on her neck. He gently nibbled and then blew hot air on the spot. Bella squeezed her eyes shut; she was a prisoner to his body, to his touches...but she had to stop. She had to stop it before it could go any further. She was already messed up since she left his house. She had pushed all thoughts aside and enjoyed her time with her friends. All of them were now nagging her mind, shouting at her to stop it before she would fall deeper in the trap that he had created.

And so she pushed him away.

"You don't own my body any longer. You have gotten whatever you wanted" Bella spat harshly. She clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him to her eyelevel.

"Can I even trust you?" Bella retorted. "You can back out from this game anytime and pretend that last night never existed. Tell me Edward, how can I trust you?"

They stared at each other for a long moment. And then Edward furiously grabbed Bella's purse from her hand, and took out her cell phone. Bella watched confused as he pressed few tabs and then he looked back at her. His gaze was piercing, as he pulled Bella for a deep longing kiss. Bella stood motionless and shocked as Edward savaged her lips.

He was gasping for breathe when he stopped. He brought the cell phone in front of her eyes and then pressed play. The entire kiss was recorded in the small device.

"You can file a case against me for rape and abuse." his tone took on a serious note. And then his voice stooped low "I never intended to back out Bella."

He whispered softly "You will get what you want."

And with that he made his way to his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Forks General Hospital was an old building of brick and stones occupying more than 3 square blocks. There were over 4 hundred people employed in the hospital including physicians, residents, nurses, technicians. There were about 1000 beds, 3 emergency wards, a bone bank, a central supply, AIDs ward and 10 operating rooms. OR 6 was the largest operating room, consisting of heart monitor, heart-lung bypass machine, ventilator, Infusion pump, intra-aortic balloon pump and other equipments for patient monitoring.

At seven-thirty the following morning, the chores at the hospital has began. Patients were already coming in all night, arriving in ambulances and police cars and some on foot. The emergency ward was already full of bleeding and broken patients who were victims of suicide or automobile accidents. The new residents were checking in and the cleaners were already swiping the floor, changing bed sheets and keeping up with the sanitizing process.

There were frenetic movements, shrill sounds everywhere.

All of this has been new, when Bella started working in the hospital. But as time flew by, she has grown accustomed to the environment and most importantly the patients. Although the atmosphere remained unchanged but her responsibilities has changed and grown with every passing year. The first year had started off with the basics, like studying different patients and discussing their diseases and cure. They were not allowed at the OR, but could only see the doctors perform surgery. On their 2nd year, they were allowed to hand a scalpel during the operation and on their 3rd year, they were allowed to perform some minor surgery with the doctors.

The first surgery on their 3rd year was to be performed on a 45 year old man named Benjamin who was suffering from hypertensive heart disease. The disease was mainly caused due to high blood pressure, which led to thickening of his heart muscle and affected the heart's structure, the blood vessels and the conduction system. Benjamin was the patient who was to be operated on OR 6 by Dr Masen and Dr Jasper Whitlock. Or so that was written on the OR chart.

When Bella reached FGH the next morning, she was still not sure whether or not Edward had acted out something. She had fulfilled his condition and so there was no chance of him backing out. Also he had made himself very clear the night before and has challenged her to file a case against him if matters didn't go well.

"His heart valves have become inflamed..."

"the leaflets have become rigid, thick and short...this might lead to mitral regurgitation. Bella, what do you think?" Leah asked as she scrolled through one of the patients chart.

"Bella?" Leah called her again when she didn't respond.

"Hmm"

Bella was sitting on her lab chair with a faraway look in her eyes. Her chin was cradled on her right arm as she twirled her hair around her fingers. Her patients chart sat ignorant on the table since she was waist deep in thoughts of Edward Masen.

"Are you okay?" Leah questioned.

"Yea..." Bella gave her a small smile and then took the chart to examine. "It's an effect of Rheumatic fever... get him some antibiotics" Bella suggested. Leah nodded and went back to note in her chart.

Bella checked her watch. It was 9 am in the morning and the operation was to start sharply at 10. But there was still no news of Jasper and neither Edward. She excused herself from the room and made her way to the elevator to get on the 4th floor.

She had to find Jasper Whitlock.

On the 4th floor, the nurses were buzzing in and out of OR 6 to set the necessary supplies, but there was no sign of Jasper. Was it good sign or bad, she couldn't contemplate.

Just when she was about to ask one of the nurse about Jasper's whereabouts, she was being called by someone. She turned back to find a very angry and brooding Dr Caius.

"Is everything fine doctor?" Bella asked nervously. She tweaked the edge of her fingers anxiously and bit on her lips.

_**What did I do wrong? Shit! Did Edward tell him about my plan? Oh no Oh no please...**_

"Dr Swan, there are some change of plans. I don't know what the hell has happened but I am so terribly angry over Jasper. He just called me few minutes back to say he cannot make it today. Is this some kind of joke? I trusted him with the decision and this is what I get." Dr Caius angrily fumed.

It was like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulder. Bella exhaled and smiled the widest smile she has ever sported. Of course she hid it as soon as Dr Caius looked back at her.

"This is so ridiculously bizarre." Bella feigned. "I mean...how could he do so? You had so much faith in him, infact...we all had." Bella snickered inwardly. _**Oh Edward you are wonderful.**_

"Anyway I am going to deal with him the first he puts his feet in this hospital." Dr Caius announced. "But now I want you to assist Dr Masen in the OR. Are you up for it?"

Bella's grin lit up the room. "Yes.I...thank you"

When she walked into the OR, she was immediately greeted by the cool temperature of the room. There were two residents from 2nd year, a scrub nurse, two circulating nurses and an anesthesiologist. One nurse was giving her an up and down look, watching her move expectantly.

She read her name tag and answered "Hello Renesmee, I am going to do the Operation along with Dr Masen...can you please provide me with-"

Before she could finish, Renesmee handed her the patients chart and waved her hands towards a tray beside the operating table. Bella rolled her eyes inwardly.

There were shoe covers, masks, caps and eye shields on the tray. Bella grinned as she inspected the items. She tucked her hair behind her ears and then wore the cap and left the mask partially open.

Soon Benjamin was brought in the OR in a gurney to the operating table. He was already in a blue hospital gown wearing a hollow expression. Two nurses laid him on the operating table and strapped him to keep him in position while a circulating nurse gave him a sedative to relax.

While Bella checked his chart and went through the test reports of electrocardiogram, echocardiogram, cardiac stress tests, chest X-ray and coronary angiogram. His blood pressure was high, his heart was enlarged and his heart beat was irregular. He was subscripted with drugs beta-blockers, calcium-channel-blockers, diuretics, ACE inhibitors and vasodilators.

"Doctor?" Benjamin replied in a shaky voice. Bella walked towards the man and gave him a bright smile.

"Will I survive?" he asked barely.

Bella placed her glove covered hands in his and gave a light squeeze. "You will make it" she ensured.

At that very instant Edward walked into the OR wearing a green scrub. There was a silent pause when brown orbs met green, but the moment was distracted as the nurse handed him a glove and a mask. Bella took in the time to wear her mask fully.

"We are going to start the operation, right after 1 minute and 23 seconds." Edward announced. The nurses nodded and the residents got their necessary supplies out.

"Dr Swan" Edward called. Bella looked at him startled. "Do you know what we are doing?" Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yes doctor, we are going to restore the blood flow in his heart and the blood vessels." Bella replied in her most professional voice. Edward nodded satisfied.

Bella wanted to thank him for keeping his words. But she wasn't certain if it was a good idea to address him in a roomful of people. She decided that she didn't care. "Edward?" Bella whispered when she thought no one was looking at them. Edward wasn't expecting her to call him with his name. In fact he didn't expect that she would ever want to talk to him again.

He didn't respond to her.

His eyes were everywhere in the room except her. Why was he ignoring her?

_**Of course he is over and done with me now**_...Bella thought.

"Let's start the operation." Edward announced just then. Bella took a deep breathe and nodded.

The operation began.

Edward cut through the patient's skin.

The nurse handed Bella a scalpel as she made the first incision. She cut through the fat and the muscle from the patient's leg. She was going to use a portion of blood vessel from his leg and attach it across the blocked coronary artery, thus bypassing the blockage. The new blood vessels would carry blood around the obstruction, so that the blood supply to and fro from the heart is restored.

This was Bella's first operation. This was what she had waited for so long. As she continued the operation, she remembered high school, the nights she laid wide awake memorizing organ recitals, the tiresome early morning classes in medical school, the smile she portrayed as she was handed her medical degree.

Everything has leaded her to this.

Of course Edward had a large hand in it as well.

One hour and 25 minutes later, the operation was finished. Bella would have felt drained but instead she felt thrilled. She had done it. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, thank god for the mask. When the patient was sewn up, the nurses applauded for them.

"That was great Dr Swan" Edward replied. He turned towards Bella and outstretched his hands to congratulate. Bella looked at his beautiful and sincere smile and then to his hand. The gesture was simple, but it made her heart swell. _**At least he cared**_. Bella smiled at him and then placed her hand in his. "Thank you" she replied quietly. They stood there staring at each other and their hands for a long moment.

Nothing was said. But for a brief second Bella thought she had seen something in his eyes.

Sadness.

She could be wrong, right?

Words spread out faster. As soon as Bella was out of the OR, she was congratulated by the other interns and the nurses that she had befriended. They hugged and cheered for her. She then called Carlisle and told him about her first operation.

When Bella was younger, often she was asked about what she wanted to be when grows up. While her friends would tease and say she would be a Miss World, scientist or vampire, she knew exactly what she wanted to be. She has always been curious about human body. Carlisle being a surgeon himself proved to be an advantage. There were times when Bella couldn't understand her Biology homework, but it was never a problem since Carlisle was always there to teach her. Ever since then he has been her idol, her inspiration. She wanted to be like him one day and so when the time arrived, she didn't think twice before going into Medical.

It was probably the happiest day of her life. The happiness weighed out more when Carlisle and Esme congratulated her and sang proud words. She thought about Alice and Rosalie, they would be equally happy for her. She decided that they would go Port Angeles and celebrate the night. They were to visit one of the bars on the following week but now with this news, there couldn't be any better time. She was planning to surprise them, when she thought she heard someone familiar.

She came to stop as she heard the man speak again.

"You are such a filthy fucker. I can't believe this."

_Jasper? What was he doing here?_ Bella thought. She could hear him from the secluded corner of 4th floor. She tiptoed towards the room and peeked.

"I swear I thought she was a lesbian. She denied everyone, even me and she let you touch her...tsk tsk."

"Well brother, you should just agree that you are loosing your charms." The other man hushed. From where Bella was standing, she could only see the shadow of the man. Who was he and what were they talking about?

"I think I should just stop betting against you altogether, you are stealing all my money away." Jasper groaned and the other man laughed. _**Wait. Why did the laugh sound familiar?**_ Bella thought again.

"Here take your money." Jasper handed a black briefcase towards the man. The man opened the bag and Bella's eyes widened. She had never seen such huge amount of money in her entire life. The man closed the briefcase and then started to walk away. Bella immediately hid behind the door. When the man walked towards the door, he stopped in the spot. Bella thought he had seen her there.

Her heart started to pound furiously.

The man though turned towards Jasper and Bella almost gasped_. Almost_.

She clutched her hand to her mouth at the right moment.

It was Edward.

"And Jasper?" He called back.

His voice was sharp like a knife and his eyes were the most dangerous green as he said the four words "Stay away from her."

And then he walked away.

Bella stood there dumbfound. What had just happened? Before she could think what she was doing, she walked into the room and came face to face with Jasper.

"How do you know Edward?" Bella asked.

Jasper was startled when he saw Bella but after he realized that she has listened to their conversation, he smirked at her. _**I swear I will seal that mouth with a needle if he smirks again**_ Bella thought in her mind.

"Well why...He is my aunt's son or you could say my cousin." Jasper smiled the most irritating smile and Bella's mouth hung open.

_**Jasper and Edward were cousins? **_

Jasper laughed at her stunned face and then walked towards Bella. He cupped his hands and held her cheeks. Bella shook his hands away from her.

"Oh Bella, you amuse me." Jasper sighed. Bella glared at him.

"Edward is so clever. I can't believe he trapped me in my own game." Jasper shook his head in disapproval. "You thought he was interested in you?" he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a pitiful look.

"We had a bet of 10m dollars."

"I thought it was the easiest bet, knowing how less interest you showed towards the male doctors in the hospital. But I should have known better. You had been pinning for Edward from the very start."

"What bet?" Bella asked in a low menacing voice.

"A bet on getting you laid." Jasper winked, his blonde curls wriggled in the air as he shook with laughter.

"He won my 10million dollars!!" Jasper exclaimed and hissed "snaky bastard" under his breathe. "He knew...he bloody knew I was flattering Caius to win the operation!! And you?"

He pointed his finger at Bella and said "You had to go to him to get me out...NO you had to sleep with him to get me out? Fuck! you are such dirty wh-"

Bella clutched on his shirt collar and growled "Complete it and this will be your last day on Earth." her brown orbs challenged Jasper.

"You have no idea who you are playing with Isabella Cullen" Jasper replied in low tone but the warning was still visible in his eyes.

"Do whatever the fuck you wanna do" Bella snarled.

"You are going to pay for this" Jasper threatened.

"We will see" Bella challenged with her eyes and then turned away from him to walk out of the room. She stopped on the exit door and said "Oh and tell your fucking brother to never cross my path again or else I will kill him with my bare hands"

As soon as she was far from Jasper's presence, her defenses crumbled. Her shoulder slouched and her breath hitched. She bit on the inside of her cheeks to stop the tears that were threatening to shower. She clenched her eyes shut and his melodic voice rang out in her ears....

"_**I am only Edward for you."**_

"_**I like watching you ...you are very fascinating to me"**_

"_**You are too pretty to be another face in the crowd."**_

"_**You look beautiful as usual" **_

"_**Sleep with me"**_

She felt dizzy, everything was spinning around.

She had to get away.

She was walking. She could feel all eyes on her, but instead of the pride of her accomplishment, she saw pity. Everything was haunting her, taunting her.

An image flashed behind her eyes.

She remembered the moment when they were joined together. In that second she had an epiphany. She felt like her life was like a disoriented puzzle. All sorrows and pain was on one side of the puzzle and all happiness and bliss was on the other where there was Edward and Bella only. She wished that the puzzle pieces never meet. She had cried out his name in the darkness because of the pleasure and the pain she had felt in that moment. She remembered his shaky voice calling her to him. She had never felt this joyous, this complete. For that one moment she had forgotten his condition, the consequences and all that was left was the feel of having him tied to her.

And now remembering that moment, it made her fall apart.

She had to get away.

Everything Edward had told her was a lie. She felt used, sick and disgusted.

* * *

It was not long before Alice got the news. She had heard about Bella's first operation from other workers in the hospital. She was so happy for Bella that she couldn't resist to wait and applaud for her. She wanted to cheer and hug her and tell she always knew she would make it.

She escaped from her hourly routine and went in search of Bella.

When she found her, she was surprised to find Jasper with her. Both of them were huddled in a secluded corner in the 4th floor. She saw Jasper laughing at something Bella had said. Her hazel eyes focused on his hands on her cheeks. They were standing close to each other and whispering in a low tone. She watched as Bella clutched on Jasper's collar and pulled him closer to her.

Alice felt a tug in her chest. A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

_**Why Bella?**_ Alice whispered as she walked away, with broken pieces of her heart.

Too bad she never waited to see the rest.

* * *

**Next chapter you get to hear Edward's story**

**Thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews: D**

**Love you all**

**-selfishkiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for posting this later than I intended to. I am very busy with my exams approaching in June so couldn't make it fast. This chapter was originally planned to be a biiggggg one but I couldn't finish writing all of it and I really hate to keep you guys waiting so I decided to make it into 2 parts.**

**This story begins from when Edward first met Bella at the men's dressing room.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

This is heaven he thought. Edward dropped his coat on the empty chair, loosened his tie, took out the packet of cigarette from his pant pocket and placed one cigarette in his mouth. Not everyday he could be free from his work and whenever he could, he would cherish his moments at the local bar named Midnight Sun. He ran his hands through the rain of bronze locks and searched his back pocket for a lighter, but groaned when he realized he had left it home.

"Want one?" A female voice asked. Edward turned towards the owner of the voice to find a women sitting at the bar tool, swaying her white creamy legs like a pendulum. Her right hand was clutching a drink and the left had a blue lighter. Edward simply nodded and the girl hopped out of the tool and made her way towards him. She was a young and petite brunette, with slender figure and perfect curves wearing a spaghetti strap dress and silver stilettos which made her legs longer than usual. She smiled at him seductively when she found him ogling her. She leant towards him and lit the cigarette that was still sitting on his lips.

"Can I have a seat?" The women asked as her finger brushed his hollowed cheeks, his hard square jaw and then landed on the collar of his shirt. Edward sucked on the end of the cigarette and then parted his lips slightly as white cloud of smoke escaped through his pursued lips. She inhaled the smoke and traced her bottom lip with her pink tongue.

Edward nodded again.

The women had a glint in her eyes as her eyes danced between the empty chair and then to Edward. Abruptly she sat on his lap. Edward scowled. He placed his hands on her waist to get her off him, but then stopped as her hands wrapped around his neck. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulder and tickled his forearms, her eyes bored into him challenging him to escape from her. Her eyes were a light brown, yet it reminded him of a girl, a girl who had same brown eyes but of a darker shade. The drink he had earlier was starting to have it effects. He felt lightheaded as he looked at the girl who was currently straddling him. He imagined she was _**her**_, the beautiful girl who fit perfectly in his chest, who had silky mahogany hair and cherry lips. He looked at her plump lips as they opened and closed with every word she spoke. He couldn't hear what she was telling.

He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, and bury himself in her sweet flowery scent. But the girl didn't smell like lavender, she smelled like cheap alcohol, and strawberry. He almost gagged. But then she was so close, her lips were trailing sloppy kisses on his neck to his scruff jaw. With every kiss she was inching near to his lips.

"What the fuck?" a man yelled and immediately Edward snapped from his trance. He found himself looking at his cousin, Jasper. He grinned at Jasper lazily and then his eyes focused on the girl sitting on his lap. He shrieked. The girl in his lap had a horrified look in her face as she looked between Jasper and Edward.

"What the hell are you doing with my date Edward?" Jasper yelled. The girl immediately got off from his lap, and without further notice ran away past the crowd. Edward started to laugh maniacally while Jasper glared at him.

He raised his hands on air and said "Not my fault dude. She was all over me." He started to laugh again at Jasper's annoyed expression.

"Fuck man! You attract girls like magnets. I can't believe she was ditching me" Jasper groaned.

Edward patted his arm sympathetically.

"I need to get some new tricks before I start loosing all my girls."

"All your girls? Seriously Jasper?" Edward answered amused. Jasper rolled his eyes and plopped down on the empty seat beside him. He grabbed a cigarette from Edward and plopped it in his mouth. Edward was having too much fun looking at Jasper's annoyed expression. Jasper scowled at him and after a moment grinned and answered "She was the 5th"

Edward knew what he meant. The girl who was sitting on his laps earlier was Jasper's 5th girlfriend.

Jasper kept 7 girlfriends all together. "One for each day" Jasper had explained him once. Edward used to joke on how he remembered their names and Jasper said he had their name saved on his contact list as Sunday, Monday, Tuesday...

Edward laughed when he remembered that conversation.

"Stop laughing at me...will you? I am so damn pissed...first Miss Smarty pant and now this scrawny." Jasper groaned.

"Who?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

" Smarty Pant? She is in surgery with me. God! She thinks she is so damn smart, and worst of all she actually is." Jasper shook his head. "I bet she is a lesbian. I have never seen that girl hanging around with other males, and there are even rumors that she had rejected other doctors too."

"You too?" Edward asked amused. Jasper greeted his teeth and Edward chuckled.

"Don't need to be so smug about it, okay?"

He gave Edward a knowing look and then suddenly a thought came to his mind. He grinned and asked "Are you up for a game?" This was Jasper's way of saying "Let's bet because I know I am fucking winning it" Edward knew Jasper's techniques very well. He had been living with him under the same roof for 10 years; he knew exactly what was going on his mind.

When Edward was 9 years old, his mother died. Since Elizabeth Masen was a single mother, so after her death Edward was passed on to her distant brother Mr. Whitlock. He had lived with the Whitlocks for 10 years, and in those years he grew very close to Mrs. Whitlock. She was an amazing mother and took care of Edward like her own son Jasper. However it bothered Jasper to no end. Ever since Edward moved with them, all attention drove towards him. If Jasper was good at anything then Edward was best at it. There was always some kind of competition between them. It started with baseball games, exams, and now girls.

So when Jasper gave him that look Edward knew what he was betting this time.

"No Jasper." Edward shook his head.

"C'mon Edward...Why not?"

"I don't even know this girl and I never make bets against getting laid...that's what you do, not me"

"You are just afraid to loose" Jasper accused.

"As far as I can remember, I have been winning most of your bets for the past one year. Why will I be afraid to loose?"

"Because this girl is tough as hell and you won't stand a chance against her." Jasper smirked.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. It was probably the male ego or the alcohol that made him angry and before he knew he was agreeing with the deal.

"Fine." Edward slapped his hands on the table. "If I win, you will pay me 10 million dollars and if you win, I will pay you _**20 million**_ dollars." Jasper was now grinning from ear to ear. He knew exactly how to push Edward's buttons.

"Deal." Both the men shook their hands and separated their ways.

When Edward woke up next morning, he finally realized that what he had done. This is wrong he thought. Girls were magnet to him like Jasper had said. He knew so, yet he never took advantage of the fact. During senior year in high school he used to watch hoards of girls following Jasper everywhere, while he used to hide in library to escape from the prying eyes of horny teenage girls.

He was studious, a perfect gentleman but never a womanizer.

If he was one, then he would have taken advantage of the brown eyed girl in the men's dressing room that morning. He would have never let go of her and followed her everywhere until she was begging him to take her.

Edward shook his head vigorously as if that would get her face out of his mind. He was going mad, which is never a good sign for a doctor.

He groaned and cursed at himself for letting Jasper have his way with him.

That morning when he reached FGH he switched on the hospital PC and clicked on the FGH Information Directory. Jasper had sent him a message with the name of the girl early morning. Edward typed _**Isabella Swan Cullen**_ on the search list and waited for data to come up. He had to see who this girl was. He smiled inwardly when he remembered that the girl has rejected Jasper.

_**Must be some girl**_ Edward thought.

The page finally came up.

On the right side, there was all data of her past records, her recommendation from the top school, her house address and number. On the left was her picture which was still loading. Edward went through the data as the picture loaded. He was thoroughly impressed. He knew Jasper wasn't lying; she was indeed Ms Smarty Pant. Edward laughed at the nickname but then suddenly his eyes bulged out in horror.

He thought he was dreaming. He wished he was dreaming. He prayed he was dreaming.

But it was real.

He was looking at the brown eyed girl he had met in the men's dressing room.

He knew he was thoroughly screwed.

"I can't do this...I can't do this...I can't do this" Edward ranted as he paced back and forth in his cabin. He had been searching for her ever since he had seen her. He was paranoid to know her name, or in which medical field she was in. Edward thought probably she was a new resident, but then he had heard other males talk about her in the dressing room. He realized that he was always so immersed in his work that the world around has become a blur.

It never bothered him before but it bothered him now.

He couldn't believe his fate. He didn't find her when he was looking, and when he finally found her, he didn't want to see her.

He had never felt such attraction for any girl before. He had dated a few girls here and there, but none has ever caught his attention like her. It was so unusual for him. He never ran after girls, they used to run after him. But she was unlike any girls.

For the first time ever, when he wanted a girl, she had run away from him.

And now he was going to run after her........

His first mission was to find her schedule. He had to break into Dr Caius's PC and get her schedule printed. Surely that wasn't hard, right? He couldn't possibly be handcuffed for breaking through confidential information? Well...

That was the first night he had called her in the on-call room.

"Dr Isabella Swan?" He asked. It was the first time he had uttered her name and he decided that there has never been a more beautiful name in the world. _**Oh God I am such a sap**_he groaned. If he thought whatever he was doing was illegal, the thought had disappeared as soon as he had heard her in the other line.

Her voice was sweet, thin and a bit rough laced with irritation. Edward chastised himself for calling her late. She must have been in a deep slumber.

He never decided what he wanted to say though, he listened as she spoke hello and hello again, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, he took a deep breathe and then disconnected the line.

He tugged on the end of his hair in frustration. What was he doing?

"Not her." Edward groaned as he picked up his cell phone to call Jasper the next day. He couldn't do this to her. But before he could press on his number, his cell phone buzzed in his hand, and an unknown number blinked rapidly. He clicked then green button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dr Edward Masen?"

"Yes"

"This is Caius. I wanted to have a talk with you in the hospital but we hardly meet, so I got your number from Marcus. I hope its fine? "

"Of course. What's the matter?" Edward asked nervously. _**It better not be about stealing Isabella's schedule from his PC... **_

"It's about Jasper."

"What about him?" Edward asked genuinely curious.

"You know the patient with the hypertensive heart disease will be operated by you and one of my interns... And I want the best one to assist you...I know I am making a big deal out of it but really... I think this is going to motivate the other interns to do better." Caius continued "So I wanted your opinion on Jasper"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Caius, are you asking me because you think he is a good candidate or because he is my cousin?"

"Well..."

Edward sighed. "I am sure there are other candidates too, you mustn't overlook their potentiality. I am not saying Jasper is a bad choice, but you cannot just choose him because he is my cousin"

"I know Edward, but how can I not when he is the one reminding me all the time."

Edward scrunched his face "What do you mean?"

"I don't know Edward...Jasper always seems to remind me about his father's contribution to the hospital and then you too. I...How am I suppose to react to that?"

"He is blackmailing you?" Edward asked incredulously. The Whitlock's are apparently the most charitable family in Forks. They have a huge heart which apparently matches the size of their bank account and so they are always keen on contributing whatever they can for their homeland.

"I guess he is..." Caius sighed on the other line. "Anyway I think Dr Swan is also considerable, she has shown immense interest on performing the surgery with you."

"Dr Isabella Swan?" Edward asked as a bright smile stretched on his lips.

"Yeah...Do you know her?" Caius asked.

"N-No... I have heard plenty about her." He replied quickly.

"Oh. Jasper and Bella are the best we have.' Caius answered.

Edward couldn't keep the smile of his face after their conversation ended. He murmured her name again and again in his empty room until all he could hear was her. All this while he had been thinking that he was the only one to be infatuated by her, the thought of her feeling the same way had never crossed his mind. Was it possible that she liked him too? Edward mentality chastised himself. If she was really interested in him, then she wouldn't have run away from him in the dressing room.

"She has shown immense interest on performing the surgery with you" Caius voice rang out in the silence.

Edward huffed in frustration.

He thought of omitting "performing the surgery with" from his words and it would sound perfect.

_**Get a grip Masen!**_

It was then that he decided that he had to meet her. He had to tell her about the bet and confess that he was attracted to her. But how? He couldn't just call her and tell - **Hello Isabella I am Edward Masen. I am sure you have heard about me. I wanted to tell you that I have agreed on a bet to get you laid and I really **_**really**_** like you. So please tell me you like me too...**

He shook his head at that thought and laughed languidly. Even though that conversation would be very tempting but it would make her run further away from him than the other.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He could page her. He grinned and made his way to the hospital with the plan in mind.

As the day processed, he found himself immersed in his work. He performed two minor surgeries in OR 4, and then met some of his patients in the emergency ward who were in need for a surgery sooner. He met other patients who were in a less critical situation and discussed the situation with their primary physician. He talked about the surgical procedure and told them about their various options.

He was always in ease with his patients.

But sometimes they would overwhelm him. Whenever he would greet them, they would look up to him with eyes that would glow with a powerful emotion. Hope. It made him realize that how much they believed him and trusted him with their life.

It made him stagger.

After the work hour, he found himself in the eerie silence of his cabin. He loosened his tie and ran his hands through his carefully brushed auburn hair. He tugged them sharply and groaned at the sensation. He stretched his long legs and let his head fall back on his armchair as he sighed and closed his eyes.

As soon as his eyes drooped, there was a knock on the door. He groaned in frustration and snapped "Come in" The door creaked as the person entered the room. Edward's eyes were still closed but it sprang open when he heard a click indicating that the door has been locked.

His eyes went huge as saucers as he took in the image in front of him.

Her long creamy white legs were supported on black and white polka dotted heels. His eyes crawled from her slender legs to the snug velvet black corset that hugged her body tightly. Her breasts were pushed together in the confined space, enhancing her deep cleavage and her curvy hips. His breathing was already shallow. He could make out her erect nipples which were barely concealed by the satin. She was wearing a shimmering diamond belt necklace and a sultry smile sat on her dark red lips.

**HOLY SHIT!! **

Her fingers twiddled a thin band of her soft and fluffy hair as she took small steps towards him.

He watched as her breasts slightly bounced with each steps and her eyes danced in amusement. He sat stunned as her hands reached towards him, but instead of his face it rest upon the arm chair. She gave it a sharp pull as the chair swirled to make him face her completely. She stood between his legs, her blood nails caressing his scruff jaw. She bent a little and placed a kiss behind his ear. He felt himself grow hard as her tongue lapped and nibbled on his neck. And then she purred seductively in his ear "Edwaaarrrrrdd"

It was enough to make him come undone. He pushed her body roughly on his desk so that she was sprawled in front of him. And then he was touching her, kissing her............

* * *

**I won't promise that the next part will be updated sooner, but I will try. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and have set this story in their alert list. Seriously I wouldn't have been writing this story if it wasn't for you guys. So thanks a lot.**

**And do drop some reviews for this chapter. Would like to know what you think of Dr Edward Masen so far**

**P.S. Who do you think this sexy lady is? Bella? Nah!**

**Love**

**selfishkiss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She stood between his legs, her blood nails caressing his scruff jaw. She bent a little and placed a kiss behind his ear. He felt himself grow hard as her tongue lapped and nibbled on his neck.

And then she purred seductively in his ear "Edwaaarrrrrdd"

It was enough to make him come undone. He pushed her body roughly on his desk so that she was sprawled in front of him. And then he was touching her, kissing her.

Her brown hair was fanned on his desk like a sex goddess. Her face was flushed in deep crimson and her eyes were vibrant. Her fingers tugged on his hair roughly as he trailed kisses from behind her ear to the valley between her breasts. He bit gently on her collarbone and she screamed in ecstasy.

He knew how to make her body sing for him.

He had always known her better than anyone did.

She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled to make him look at her. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that held so much mystery and yet he could read her so well. Her lips parted slightly as two words rolled out of her tongue.

"Always you" she whispered.

Those two words were laced with so much love, affection and need.

He kissed her tenderly. His heart swelled with such deep emotions that it almost hurt. Her lips closed around his with a long sigh and suddenly everything was moving. He could feel her slipping from his arms. Her lips no longer held the warmth, her body no longer responded to his touch. She felt like a porcelain doll made of ice.

He flinched.

Edward woke up abruptly to find himself in his office. It was 2 am in the morning. Little drizzles of rain were pouring outside and the frosty wind rustled the dark green curtains in his room. But instead of cold, he felt hot. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck, sipping into his white shirt. He took long deep breathe to calm his erratic heart. Reaching his shaking hand toward the bottle, he poured himself a glass of water. He searched for antidepressants in the 3rd drawer and then plopped it inside his mouth, gulping it down with liquid.

It has been a long time since he had needed those tablets.

He let out a long sigh and tried to think about something that wouldn't make his mind linger on that dream. He didn't have to think longer.

He paged an emergency in Room 306 to Bella.

He knew he was being selfish. She could have been working or even sleeping but he didn't care. He had to see her. He had to see her to get that dream out of his mind. Some part of his brain was probably still functioning properly because he had paged her wrong room number on purpose. Even though he wanted to see her, he didn't intend her to see him, at least not when he was all fucked up with a dream which has somehow managed to slip back into his life after a long time.

He watched through the glass panel as Bella ran up to Room 306. She was wearing a charcoal pencil skirt with a V neck long sleeved top. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with few tendrils falling out of the band. She was a sight to behold. He placed his palm flatly on the glass and admired her beauty, knowing full well that she would not be able to see him. She opened the door to Room 306 in a hurry to find that it was a Storeroom. She banged her wrist on the door in frustration and then locked it from outside. Leaning her back to the door, she groaned and then clenched her eyes shut. He watched as her chest rose and fall as she tried to catch her breathe.

She opened her eyes abruptly and then she was looking directly into his emerald eyes. Edward froze. Was she aware of his presence? Did she know he was watching her?

But then he realized he could only see the other side of the glass, and she could not.

The beeping sound of the morning alarm made him groan. He almost made his mind to spend the day in his warm and cozy bed, but he had errands to run. Peeling back the sheet from his body reluctantly, he sat upright. "Damn!" He cursed when he was encountered with his morning wood the first thing in the morning. Even though the thought of relieving himself was very tempting, instead he opted for a cold shower. After toweling himself dry, he wore a dark grey trouser and made his way to the kitchen while buttoning his blue shirt. He chewed on a bagel and then drank two cups of dark non sugar coffee. He wore his shoes and brushed his hair back and applied gel on them to keep it from sticking in all direction.

He grabbed his reading glasses and car keys from the nightstand and then he was off to his Ashton Martin for a ride to Forks General Hospital. After parking his car, he jogged swiftly to the entrance. Jacob, the receptionist on the front desk looked up at him and greeted "Good Morning Doctor." Edward nodded at him and walked to the elevator and pressed on the 7th Floor. The elevator in the hospital was a confined area barely accommodating 5 people but he still tried his best to give as much space as possible for the nurses and other doctors to stand. He remembered the one time he was trapped in it with an elderly nurse. She looked older to be his mother but her actions were far worse than any pimp at the local bar. He shook his head to let that memory out of his mind.

He smiled at the passing staffs as he made his way to the cabin. The rest of the day was a blur as he moved in and out of the Operation Room. He attended several patients and checked their monitoring chart for any complications. There was also a meeting held for the surgeons on the 3rd floor to discuss the arrival of new and modern equipments in the hospital imported from foreign countries. After an hour of monotonous conversation with Aro Volturi, the owner of the hospital the meeting was finally dismissed. He was opting for a lunch break with Dr Marcus, when he suddenly stopped on his track.

A woman with dark brown hair passed beside him and he caught a sniff of lavender. The scent was familiar, and so intoxicating that he struggled to keep his balance. Edward excused Dr Marcus by faking about a personal problem. All this time his eyes were focused on the back of her head. When he was all by himself he started to follow her. He caught a flash of her profile as she entered the elevator.

Of course it had to be Isabella Swan Cullen.

He checked the elevator to find it reaching the 1st Floor. He ran through the staircase as several walkers stopped to stare at him. What was she doing in the 1st Floor?

He searched for her everywhere and groaned when he realized he had lost her again.

"Jake" a sweet voice cooed and he turned sharply towards the entrance to find Isabella talking to the receptionist.

His limp cock suddenly sprang to life with the sight in front of him.

She was wearing a tight fitting knee length black dress that enhanced her flat stomach and curvy hips. Her skin looked magnificent in contrast to the black. He was surprised to find how much skin she was showing. But the shock was immediately replaced with anger when he saw Jacob ogling her. She was leaning towards him giving him a free ticket to peep into her cleavage.

Edward greeted his teeth in anger. How could she flaunt around like that? How dare she smile at Jacob seductively and not notice him at all? He wanted to drag her from there and throw her over his shoulder and into his bed. He wanted to tie her to his bed, spread her wide and fuck her senseless. His fingers twitched to feel every curve of her voluptuous figure, and to taste her in his tongue. With every thought, his cock grew harder until he couldn't take it anymore. It almost hurt. He knew he was going to suffer from a serious case of blue balls if he stood there watching her.

He took long deep breathes to stride off the anger and possessiveness he felt for her. He tried to make himself understand that she knew nothing about him. She was not even aware about his affections for her so there was no fucking way that he could go cavemen over her.

All he could do was wait.

"I am waiting for you Bella" he murmured as he walked away.

He was a very lucky man since he did not have to wait longer as he thought since that evening Bella finally found him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched her take a sharp intake of breathe before finally knocking on his door.

_**I can do this. I can do this.**_ He chanted the mantra again and again.

He couldn't show her how much her presence affected him.

"Come in" he replied.

Before knocking on the door he had seen her face. She was angry. Terribly angry. The first thought that came to his mind was if she had heard about the bet. But then who would tell her about it? The deal was done between him and Jasper only, unless someone else has heard about it.

He purposely swirled his chair so that his back was facing her.

She turned the knob of the door and then finally stepped in.

"I see you have found me" he replied followed with a dark chuckle. If only she knew him, she would have understood how much forced that laugh was.

Bella gasped. It was as if she came into some kind of realization when she uttered his name.

"Dr Masen" she whispered timidly. Edward smiled.

"You have kept me waiting for long" he turned his chair and was face to face with Bella. She was still in the black dress, except now her lab coat was draped over her arm. Her face glowed in the golden light of the desk lamp and her eyes were wide with shock. He stood up from his chair and made his way towards her.

He couldn't believe that she was finally here, after all those time when he had searched for her and longed for her to notice him.

She was here. For him.

With every confession he made, he anticipated her to run away from him and never look back. But it never happened. He was hesitant to touch her at first, as if afraid that it would make her disappear like a puff of smoke. When his skin finally touched hers, he felt a jolt of electric current coursing through his body.

It almost felt like she was forbidden.

Like a careful experiment, he placed a small tender kiss on her palm all the while staring at her eyes gauzing her reaction. She shuddered and goose bumps rose all over skin with a single touch of his lips. He grinned at her. She was melting like wax and a bright crimson color flushed her cheeks. It was enough to let him know that she wanted him too. He pressed his face in the silkiness of her mahogany hair._ She is breathtaking _Edward thought as he inhaled her sweet flower scent that had been taunting him in his dreams. He could feel her breathing rate increase as his lips hovered over her.

**She wants me. She wants me.** Edward screamed in his head.

He wanted to kiss her desperately but he couldn't do it. Not until she knew the truth and not until he could take her to a proper date.

It was then he planned to ask her to diner. He could help Bella to win the operation, knowing full well that by now Jasper must have trapped Dr Caius to make him win. He planned to tell her about the bet and finally get to know her better.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged when he asked her if she wanted his help. Her face was all scrunched up and she sucked her bottom lip slightly. It was totally innocent but Edward couldn't help it. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. He grinned at the gasp that escaped her mouth.

His eyes lingered on her lips for a second or two as if conversing with them.

Soon, he thought.

The next morning he called at the diner and booked a private booth for two. He did not want to take any chance. He wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't remember any memories when he had felt this giddy about a date. Not even when he was sixteen and dating the most beautiful girl in High school. Thinking back now, he thought he must be blind to find her artificial looks a beauty. She was nothing next to Bella.

He sighed at her name again.

**Will she come?** That was Edward's first thought when he parked his car outside the restaurant. The thought of finding the booth empty crept on his head and the smile that he was previously sporting immediately wiped off his face. What if she decided that he was a crazy stalker and it was better to be far apart?

But the relief that washed over him was beyond words when his eyes found her. Among the sea of people her face stood out. She was sitting by the left, her eyes focused on the dark glass panel idly twirling a lock of hair that has fallen from her rubber band.

Right at that second her eyes met his...and the time stopped. With every step he took towards her the strange electric current that flowed between them happened to increase. It almost felt like a cheesy romantic movie where the hero meets his heroine and then there are the birds chirping in the distance, the violin playing in the background and lots and lots of flying hearts.

He smiled when their eyes met. It was the smile that was only for her and only she could bring it on his lips. He kissed her cheeks and held her hands as he sat across from her.

"How did you know I will come?" Bella asked nervously. Edward looked amusingly at her. He knew she didn't mean it the other way, but his mind was filled with all perverted thoughts with her sitting right in front.

He pondered on the question.

"I just knew you would come." Edward replied and then winked at her. It was a lie of course. Bella fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You looked like you needed my help." Edward said. He was almost on the verge of blurting about how Jasper was tricking Caius for the operation when Bella interrupted hum. "Why were you watching me?"

**Because you make me feel things that I have never thought existed in me, because you make me want to live again, to be happy again, and to be able to love again......no matter how selfish it sounded. **

So many things he could say and yet he opted for a simpler answer.

"I like watching you" Edward answered in a smooth velvet voice. "You are very fascinating to me" It was true too. As the conversation flowed Edward realized that the main reason Bella was on on-call duty was to get the opportunity to operate with him. That was a shock but nothing next to the words that rolled out of her mouth there after.

She wanted him to help her get Jasper out and let her in instead. His mind went blank when he processed her words. She had absolutely no interest in him. The only reason she was there in front of him was because she wanted to win the operation.

She was using him.

She was using him to complete her dream to be the first intern in the 3rd year to operate. He stared at her, his lopsided grin turned into a grimace. She didn't see the sadness in his eyes because her eyes were everywhere in the room except of him. He let out a forced laugh. Edward had to know how far she could go with this. So he came up with the worst possible condition. He asked her to sleep with him in return for the favor.

She wouldn't want to sleep with a stranger to fulfill her dreams.

**She will say no. She has to say no. Please say no.**

And she did with a slap.

When she walked out of the place, Edward had the widest grin on his face. Yes it was sad that their first date turned out all wrong but he could always explain to her later. He could always tell her that he wanted to know that she was not like those girls who could give their body willingly to strangers.

But he was wrong. So very wrong.

She came to him during midnight and kissed him ferociously. Her lips were cold from the rain but her mouth was so hot. Her tongue was so soft, moving and tracing pattern inside his. All rational thoughts flew out his mind that second. He let himself drown in her intoxicating scent and her caresses. It was not long before passion took over and caution was thrown out over the window. Their clothes were shredded and all that was left was the raw and fiery need for each other. As their naked skins collided, he felt a current of shock pass through him like the first time he had touched her.

It was like a strange barrier.

When he wanted to take things slow, she did not play fair. Her erotic words drove him crazy with desire and the sudden need to be inside her grew stronger. When he was finally connected to her, a deep guttural sound escaped his lips along with her soft cry. She looked so beautiful beneath him, quivering with pleasure and her trembling lips begging him for more and more. Her moans grew louder with every push, until a final gasp fell from her lips and her body arched with her release. He joined her soon after. After the second time in the shower, he was totally exhausted and it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep slumber. The contentment of having her warm naked body beside his was the last thing he felt before his eyes welcomed the darkness.

**There was a flash of thunder. Through the torrents of rain she walked, headed for the steep rocky path that led to a dark dingy lake. The torrential storm turned into path of muddy, slippery mire that sucked at her bare feet and slowed her down. She kept slipping and falling to the ground and her feet were bleeding from sharp stones on the path, but she was not even aware of it. Her long white gown blew with the force of the wind as she walked towards the lake. Her face was hollow; her eyes were dead with no emotion as she chanted the words again and again "Don't leave me. Don't leave me" Her body slowly drowned into the water and then everything fell into silence.**

His eyes popped open with the vivid dream. She was the first thing he saw when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Bella was lying on her side with her back turned towards him. He plopped himself in his elbow and looked at her serene face. Among all the uncertainties in his life, she was the only one who was not a dream. She was real and for now she was his. And even though she didn't know he was her to keep but her unconscious form did knew. She slowly turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face settled in the crook of his neck and her palm rested flatly on his chest. He moved a thin strand of hair from her face and brushed his lips on her forehead murmuring a silent apology.

When he woke up in the morning she wasn't there. But he knew she wasn't a dream. Her scent lingered on his pillow and bed sheet and the smell of their sex was still in the air. He sighed deeply and clutched the pillow to his face inhaling her smell.

It was good that he had no schedule in the hospital that day. It gave him plenty time to think what has happened last night and what was about to come. Everything she did was to fulfill her dream to operate but he couldn't help but think that she felt something for him too. It was the time when he was inside her, he was sure he had seen something very powerful in her eyes. As if she was trying to portray something, as if she was trying to tell him something.

He decided he couldn't sit though the day and see the one best thing in his life passing away from him. He remembered her home address from the Information directory and it wasn't long before he was parked outside her house. He remembered her big red writing in his mirror from the morning. This was no game. This was his life he was talking about. He had to clear the misunderstandings that had created between them. He couldn't let her go.

The determination in his face crumpled when he found the house locked.

The day passed in slow motion. He drove and drove and returned to her house again. It was still locked. Where was she? It was like the beginning all over again. He was searching for her but she was no where to be found. He drove all around the place until finally an Audi caught his attention. He had seen that car before in the hospital and if he was not wrong it definitely belonged to Bella.

He started to follow the car.

When the car took a sharp turn he caught a glimpse of black spiky hair. "Damn" he cursed under his breathe. But then he saw the car following the same route to Bella's house. He again started to follow the car and found himself surprised when Bella and the spiky haired girl got out of the car. He parked the car in the corner of the street and jogged swiftly towards a tree and hid himself behind its bark. Apparently the other girl lived with Bella so there was no way he was getting any privacy with her.

But he was a lucky man because Bella did notice his Austin Martin. He watched as she walked towards the car and ran her hands on the sleek bumper. He walked towards her and when her eyes caught their reflection, she shrieked. His intension was to clear the misunderstanding between them but the conversation turned out all wrong. When she pushed him away from her, he knew she didn't want him. Her purpose was fulfilled and she wanted nothing from him. He kissed her furiously, taking the chance to say her goodbye for the last time and then he was gone.

He called Jasper to let him that he has won the bet. His voice was dead, and there was no smile of victory because there was no bet in the first place. He heard Jasper's shocking exclamation and then Edward asked him to back out from the operation before the words of his blackmailing tendencies reached his fathers ear. Jasper was bursting with rage and they shared a heated quarrel over the phone.

"Now now...I can see how she has wrapped you in her little finger. I swear I am not going to forget this any sooner Edward Masen. She is going to pay for this."

Edward growled over the line. "Stay away from her Jasper...This fight is between us."

The next day was the Operation. When he walked into OR 6, he wasn't surprised to see Bella. They performed the operation together and he watched as her face glowed with happiness with her success. He extended his hands to congratulate her and captured the moment forever in his mind as a bittersweet memory when her fingers touched his. He looked into her eyes. The sadness of never being this close to her, or even being able to touch her crept on his mind. He never wanted to let her go but he had to.

When Bella was hoarded by the hospital staffs outside the OR, he received a message from Jasper. He was waiting with his money in the secluded corner of the 4th floor.

* * *

**Now you know everything that was going on in Edward's mind. Tell me what you think of him now? This is a total 180 degree of what you thought it was. Isn't it? Anyway in the next chapter we will return to the part where Chapter 5 ended. Too many misunderstandings, wonder how everything is going to wrap up. Hehe don't panic I have it figured out already ;) **

**Okay so my lovely readers do leave me some reviews for this chapter. I wrote all this down during my study time for you guys only. So give me some love. **

**Also I have an announcement to make. I have exams all over June so there is going to be no update from me any sooner. I will return in full form in July. **

**So till then lots of love **

**-selfishkiss**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know most of you have forgotten this story and so before reading this chapter if you want you can read Chapter 6 once again. **

**NOTE: This chapter contains heavy emotions and dialogues too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The dark storm clouds moved across the gray leaden sky, casting its misty and melancholy presence. Off in the distance the thunder rumpled as the little sparkles of raindrops kissed the feet of the Earth. Nothing has changed in the small town Forks…. except her. She was the girl whose smile could glow others life and radiate new hope in the eyes of her patients and yet today others had nothing to offer her. She walked past them but they never noticed her hunched shoulders, the crinkle above her right eyebrow and neither the frown that sat on her lips. Her black hair blew across her tear reddened eyes as she walked away from the hospital. She knew she could run, she could hide, but no matter where she went the truth would resurface.

She was betrayed.

Not by just anyone but her own friend-the one person she had trusted with her entire being. When she first met Bella she knew instantly that they were going to be great friends. Her jovial nature and the lucid determination in her eyes have always called to her. Never in a century would she have second guessed any of her deeds. But today her mind wondered whether she had been fooled from the very start. All those times when Bella rolled her eyes, or playfully smacked her about not being attracted to Jasper, was she lying? Was there something between her and Jasper from the beginning? Was she making him look faulty in Alice's eyes just so she never approaches him?

So many questions were there to be asked. Yet all the answer would lead her to the fact that Bella and Jasper were together. Her heart ached as the words settled inside her mind. Until now she did not realize how deep her emotions were for Jasper. Even though he had all but ignored her presence, she had accepted him for what he is. And now he was happy with Bella. She stood no chance.

She passed the entrance of the hospital with heavy steps and teary eyes. Her tears mingled with the rain and ran down the apples of her cheeks. Her clothes were already soaked and she didn't have a ride. But she did not have a care in the world. She was always alone and will remain alone forever.

A horn buzzed behind her back continuously.

"Get the hell out of my way women" an angry voice called.

She tried to remember how to get out of the way but she could not. She walked with slow steps until she slipped and fell flat on the ground. Her lips trembled and her body shivered in the cold rain as she brought her knees to her body and sobbed.

"FUCK!" she heard a voice in the distance and then there was a sharp sound of closing door which made her heart jump. She closed her eyes as more tears began to fall. She heard the man walk towards her and then he stopped. She opened her eyes reluctantly and through the haze of rain and tears, she saw a pair of eyes she thought she would never see again.

She saw blue eyes that belonged to Jasper Whitlock.

"Look babe see that building right there…that's a hospital. If you wanna breakdown..." Jasper explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"Then just go there and fucking do it but get the hell out of my way." He shouted and Alice flinched. **Yes Alice you should just get the hell out of his way and life. **Her chest rose and fell with quick gasps as she tried to stand. She wrapped her arms around her body and started to walk away.

"FUCKKK!" Jasper swore again. He jogged inside his car and started the engine. He tugged on his hair furiously and then started to follow her.

"You are going to get a cold or worse hepatitis, cholera even typhoid" He said as he drove by her side. She did not say anything. He tried again "You will have asthma, arthritis and skin diseases."

Alice did not know whether she should cry or laugh but when she spoke it came out as both. "Why do you care Jasper?" Her eyes met his and she saw a shock plastered on his face. She started to walk again.

"Hey...hey...wait there how do you know my name?" Alice stopped and looked towards him again. She fidgeted uncomfortably and lied "Bella told me about you."

"You know Isabella?"

Alice nodded. She was about to say "We are friends" but then replied "We are roommates."Jasper scrutinized her from head to toe as if trying to look through her and then a smirk pulled on his lips. **Wait and watch Isabella** he thought

"Get in the car"

"Excuse Me?"

"Just get in the car" Jasper demanded. Alice looked at the passenger door and then to Jasper and before knew she was opening the door and hopping in.

She splashed water on her face, scrubbing her eyes continuously which made the black mascara smudge her eyes. The ink water swirled and then drained through the hole of the sink. Dabbing the face wash on the palm of her hands, she started to scrub more furiously. She looked at mirror again and groaned. She tugged on the blouse and few of the buttons tore from the force. She quickly undressed herself and got inside the shower. The warm water hit her back like a jet and she screamed. Grabbing the soap bar she started to wash herself from her neck to the space between her toes.

It did not make him wash away from her.

Every time she looked in the mirror, every single time her hands unconsciously hid the teeth mark on her neck she was reminded of him. She punched the walls, kicked the door, stabbed her pillow, screamed and swore until the house was a mess. When she was tired, she fell on her bed and went to sleep.

_And I don´t want the world to see me  
´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The cell phone rang somewhere as Bella started to wake. She tied her hair into a messy bun and looked under her pillow, and then in her purse and finally found the phone in the coffee table.

"Hello" Bella replied sleepily.

"Isabella" Her eyes shot to her eyebrow and her heart thudded furiously. She moved the phone from her ear to check the number. How did he know her number?

"Please listen to me Bella. I need to talk to you...just don't put the phone down please..." Edward pleaded. She clenched her eyes shut and groaned.

"I don't want to talk to you now or ever again..." Bella seethed.

"I can explain everything...please just listen to me once..."

"There is nothing you say will change my mind Edward." She continued "This. Is. Over" and ended the call. She did not know what to make of it. What did he want to say? That he was sorry for using her to win the bet…that there was nothing between them. Everything was a lie. Though she could not help but think that there was a connection between them. Not a connection of blood obviously, but it very strong and powerful-something that she felt every time he was near- he called to her like a siren.

Now she was left to think that it was just a danger alarm.

After few seconds the phone started to ring again. She was about to press red button when she noticed that it was from Rosalie.

She picked up the call and was immediately greeted by a frantic Rosalie.

"Is she there? Is she at home Bella?"

Bella looked around the room and suddenly realized that Alice was not home.

"No Alice isn't home...you were supposed to drop her today, right?" Bella answered.

"What?She isn't here Bella...I searched her in her department…none saw her. I thought you picked her up." Bella could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Rose calm down...maybe she went out with her colleagues?"

"Bella you know very well that she isn't close to anyone of them and if she was going out she would have called by now and let us know…it's been raining hard too...I hope she is safe. She doesn't even own a fucking car."

Yes this was indeed unlike Alice. She knew Rosalie will be there to pick her up and would not want her to wait if she was going out with anyone.

"Where are you Rose?" Bella questioned.

"I am outside the building…her shift was supposed to end at 5 and it's after 6 right now."

"Did you see Dr Eleazor in the hospital?"

"I don't know…I will go and ask Jacob if he is still available."

"Okay then ask him if he knows...while I will go and check if I can contact any of her colleagues"

"Alright…and call me if you hear anything..."

"Okay"

Bella rushed to Alice room and started to search for her telephone diary. She knew Alice always had her cell phone numbers updated in a diary. Bella and Rosalie always made fun of her old-fashioned ways but today she was thankful that she had kept one. While she searched for her Telephone diary, Rosalie went searching for Dr Eleazor. He was the head of internal medicine department and kept the schedule of the doctors' attendance.

"I haven't seen her since the lunch break." Eleazor said. "I thought maybe she got sick…but she did not leave any message either"

Rosalie was full of dread. She had been missing since the afternoon and no one had any news of her. **Where are you Alice?** Rosalie thought.

Bella called few numbers from the diary but none of them had any clue about her. She plopped herself in the bed and groaned. The day which had started out in a good way had turned out all wrong-firstly the bet and now a missing Alice. She tried to stop her racing thoughts on Alice disappearance and tried to consider where she could really be.

_And I don´t want the world to see me  
´Cause I don´t think that they´d und-_

"Rose did you hear anything?"

"Oh God Bella she just called me...she gave me an address and told to pick her up...she is safe but something seems wrong...I don't know she sounds different."

"What do you mean by different and whose address is it?"

"She was tensed…I have absolutely no idea Bells...I am on my way to get her"

"Can I come too?" Bella asked. Rosalie agreed and Bella quickly wrote down the address in a piece of paper. She made her way to her car and started to follow the directions. She was not at all familiar about the place which made her worry further about Alice. She knew she was being irrational and immature to some extent. Alice was a grown up women after all and had full right to go wherever she pleased to be but there was a sick feeling deep inside her which she could not rationalize with.

It was around 10 when she finally reached the neighborhood of the place. From the car, she could see a big house on the right of the street which she was certainly sure was her destination. Rosalie's car was out of sight so she guessed she wasn't there yet. She slipped out of her car and with quick steps reached the door and knocked twice. She could hear the shuffling of shoes from the other end and then metal bolt was unlocked to reveal the person on the other side.

Bella's face changed from confusion, to shock and then horror.

"Jasper?"

"It so nice to meet you again Isabella" He replied with a polite smile. She eyed him dubiously and then asked "Where is Alice? What is she doing here?"

"I am here Isabella…you can ask me whatever you may." Alice appeared behind Jasper. She looked sick. Her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying for hours and there was a large band aid on her left arms partly hidden by the sleeve of her blouse. She immediately clutched on Jasper's shirt and crushed him to the door.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She asked menacingly. Instead of a furious reply from Jasper she was greeted by a smirk.

"Get your hands off him Bella" Alice cried.

Bella looked at Jasper and then Alice. She had never seen Alice this livid, which made her freeze instantly. Jasper took the chance to remove her hold on him and reached his hand towards Alice. Bella watched with utter shock as without a single word Alice held out her hand towards him and he pulled her to him for an intimate embrace.

"A-Alice...What are you doing? He is wrong...he is wrong for you." Bella stuttered as she tried to reason with her.

"You don't get to choose what is wrong or right for me." Alice fumed. "I know what I want and …it is you Jasper" she wrapped her hands around his waist and held onto him tightly. Bella was crestfallen. She had known all along that Alice was love-struck but never had she thought that Jasper could take advantage of it to take revenge from her.

"He will hurt you Alice"

"Oh yeah...what about you? You hurt me Bella...I trusted you and you betrayed me...you betrayed Jasper." Alice accused. Bella looked at the cocky smile plastered on Jasper's face and then to Alice.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't act innocent Bella...I know everything. You faked love with Jasper so that you could get him out of the operation. When he denied you from it...you slept with his brother to get him out… I have always thought of you as a hardworking person but I never knew you could stoop so low. How could you?" Alice cried.

Bella was speechless.

"That night when we were worried as shit searching for you everywhere...you were out there banging Dr Masen…how sick of you Bella." She shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks. Jasper held her tight and cooed in her ear. Bella felt sick to her stomach as she saw the scene unfold. She could feel the bile in her throat rising. She felt Rosalie's presence behind her back but she had nothing to offer. She like Alice had believed the story. Bella panted breathlessly, tears gathered in the rim of her eyes and then she was running to her car to get away as fast as possible.

She cried the entire night but nothing could lessen the hole in her heart. None of her friends trusted her; none of them tried to know her side of the story. Their 3 years of friendship had fallen apart to a couple of hours meeting with Jasper.

For the following week none of them interrupted her life. If they met coincidentally her presence was ignored, they never got together in the Bistro anymore.

It was like her life came to a sudden halt.

* * *

**I swear it's tough to make Jasper the bad ass here but that's the plot readers. You gotta accept it. And don't be too harsh on Alice; she is a girl in love. Remember the one time when you were so smitten by someone that you could not hear anything bad about him? That's how she feels. I know many of you will have questions on the living arrangement too. So let me tell you guys Alice is living with Jasper since she can't stand Bella...you will probably get an insight of it on the next chapter.**

**And If I failed to make it clear then you must know Jasper has absolutely no feelings for Alice. Any other questions feel free to ask and do review.**

**The next chapter will be tolerable than this. I hope.**

**Till then**

**-selfishkiss**

**P.S. Have a happy Eclipse week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**I was planning on posting this chapter on Wednesday but WORD was being an ass and it deleted 3 of the pages...yeah I had to write it down again. UGH! Anyway a bigggg thank you to all my readers especially babybaby15, rpattz granny, mrzcullenxo5 and SabLuvsLogan for reviewing every time. I was absolutely sure no one was going to read my shit after such a long gap...so thanks a lot :)**

**I wish that more of you would review since there are a lot of people out there who is putting this story on their alert list. So I have come up with an idea. If you hate reviewing then rate the chapters on the scale of 10. Just press the review button on the bottom of the page, write the number and press submit. I ask for nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Edward dropped another stack of files onto the desk and sank into the big leather chair with a sigh. This wasn't going to work. He had hoped that spending the entire week through the reports, or sorting the medical cases in alphabetical order would help to occupy his mind. But it was a futile effort. He just could not stop thinking of her whether he was working or at home in bed, which is where he had been until he gave up on sleeping. He tossed a manila folder back on his desk and pressed the heels of his hand against his closed eyes.

14 voice mails, 20 phone calls and 10 messages unanswered.

This was a very big mistake. He refused to believe that her presence in his life has altered everything. But it was nerve wrecking when all he could think about was her. Many a times he questioned himself as to why he was running after her when she wanted nothing from him. He decided to forget her completely but then the next second he was pressing his thumb on the keypad and dialing her cell phone. Though, she never answered.

The only time she did, she made it clear that it was all over. But how could it be over when it didn't even start? There was so much to be said and done...nothing was over. He could not give her up this easily knowing all of it has been a misunderstanding. If he would have told her about the bet, about Jasper then none of this would have ever happened.

God, he wanted her!

Not just naked in his bed-though every time he thought of making love to her, his body's reaction was potent enough to drive him crazy. He wanted more than their bodies to be naked, sweaty and satiated. With Bella he wanted bodies, souls, hearts, naked and everything. That was what had his head spinning and his stomach in knots. It terrified him but at the same time he wanted it so ridiculously.

This was the closest he had ever felt to being alive.

He paced in his room frantically, thinking of ways to get to her, to finally make her listen to him. But the question was what he could do that he already hasn't? His fingers became a permanent resident in his hair as tried to come up with an idea. What could it be…what would make her listen…suddenly his eyes fell on the busy street out of the large window. He walked towards the glass and searched for the one shop he knew was close by.

When he found it, a wide grin spread across his face.

Maybe this could work?

* * *

His lips came down on her with need and fervor. His tongue sought entrance inside her hot mouth and danced across every surface, rubbing, sucking and curling against her.

She sighed.

Alice was backed up against the door of the ladies washroom making out with Jasper Whitlock. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he assaulted her with his hands and lips. She has never been this happy. If few days back someone told her that she would be grinding against Jasper Whitlock in the ladies washroom she would have laughed her ass off. But now she knew this wasn't a dream anymore...this was real and she has finally got what she wanted.

Alice was so content that most of the time she failed to observe Jasper's ignorance. After the quarrel between the best friends, Jasper had offered Alice to move in his house fully believing that she would reject the offer. But the next day when he was awaken bright and early from sleep by a tiny girl and 4 suitcases, he knew he was doomed.

Alice cooked for him, kept his house clean, did laundry and got him laid. Even though he found her blabbers irritating but he was a man and anything with tits and pussy would do for him. Hence he took her for granted. But there was always Becky, Amy and Elena in his mind. Alice presence in his life didn't stop him from visiting his others girls. Many nights he would return home late to find a waiting Alice. She would whine on his disappearance and he would spoon her and then have sex and everything was forgotten and forgiven.

That was exactly what Jasper was doing in the ladies washroom currently. He slept at Jenny's last night and faced Alice's wrath the next morning.

"Were you cheating on me?" Alice had asked timidly. He was almost in the verge of shouting "I am not your freaking husband" but then thought better.

Instead he made puppy dog eyes at her and replied in a hurtful tone "You don't trust me?"

That was enough to guilt Alice.

In his mind he knew he had the upper hand in everything, but he still didn't want to take any chance. Jasper was perfectly sure that he would be thrown out like a dog from his own place if he yelled at her. Moreover he didn't want to lose the opportunity of watching Isabella Swan Cullen crumble in front of him every single time he was with Alice.

Dr Jasper Whitlock was having the time of his life.

He pressed his erection to her warm center urgently as a moan escaped her lips. One hand clutched her wrist and pinned it above her head while the other went up her shirt.

"Hellooooo?" A woman knocked on the door and Alice immediately untangled herself from Jasper. He took the chance to take her earlobe in between his teeth and sucked on it.

"Yeaa...I...I'm...I will...I will be out...in a second" Alice panted. He bit down on her lobe and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Are you okay there honey?" the concerned women asked.

His hand palmed her tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples with firm pressure while he placed open mouth kisses on her exposed shoulder.

"Yes" she shrieked. The women on the other side looked at the door strangely and then shrugged off thinking about some weird chick going through loose motion. She washed her hands and walked out of the washroom.

Alice grabbed on Jasper's hand and removed it from her body.

"What are you doing?" Jasper demanded. Alice clamped her hands on his mouth and hushed.

"We were just seconds away from being caught" Alice retorted.

"As if I care" He answered back in annoyance.

"But I do care Jasper" Alice argued. "I don't want to be thrown out of the hospital"

Jasper rolled his eyes, then pushed past her to open the door and walked away from the ladies washroom as if he had no care in the world. Alice looked at his retreating form and sighed. She has made him upset once again.

* * *

"I have prescribed him a diuretic, ACE inhibitor and beta-blocker" James noted.

"I don't think he can take an ACE inhibitor" Jessica quipped.

"In that case we should give him ARB" Bella added.

James nodded to both Jessica and Bella and neatly scribbled it on the white crisp paper. They sat on the big round table and moved on to the next chart, just when a voice interrupted.

"Dr Isabella Swan?" A staff member called as he eyed the two women in the room. Bella nodded in his way and watched as he produced a beautiful bouquet of lavender from behind.

"This was delivered for you."

Bella looked at the bouquet in surprise as a wide smile brightened her face. He placed the bouquet on her outstretched hands and she leant down to breathe in its fragrance. She flew back to the time when she was sixteen basking in the afternoon sunlight of Phoenix in Esme's garden reading Jane Austen's novels surrounded by lavender bushes, tulips and daisies.

Lavender has long been her favorite flower and none was aware of it other than Rosalie and Alice.

Jessica looked at James and he looked back at her as they saw the smile on Bella's face. They thought she had almost forgotten how to smile. Even though Jessica wasn't too close to Bella, but she would be foolish enough to not notice her downfall. Bella had been extremely quiet lately, talking unless entirely necessary, offering to take up others tasks, working her ass off and her eyes…there were always dim and rigid towards the entrance as if she was waiting for somebody to show up and rescue her. It had been the first time in the week that she had seen her smile.

Bella beamed at the bouquet and picked on the envelope sitting inside it. She opened the envelope carefully to find a petal-printed ivory card with fancy handwriting.

_**I'm sorry. I hope you know it's true.  
Please let me have just one more chance to make it up to you!**_

_**-Edward**_

_**P.S. Please talk to me.**_

Bella clutched on the bouquet tightly as anger coursed through her veins. She got up from the table, excusing herself and then she was in the elevator pressing on the 7th floor. When she reached Room 312, she didn't even bother to knock. She flew open the door and threw the bouquet on his desk.

"What the hell is this?" Bella demanded.

Edward took off his lab coat and draped it across his chair as he silently threaded his way towards her.

"Flowers." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop fucking with me" She warned. She was ready to throw another tantrum but then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. There was so much compassion in them that it made her inside thaw. Oh why did he have such an effect on her? All the nights she had cried herself to sleep, she was determined to forget him.

It was easy to say but difficult to pursue. After all she had been attracted to him from the very beginning. No matter how much she tried she could not. Just one look at him was enough to crumble her facade.

She was still attracted to him...and probably always will.

Nothing with Edward was ever easy...

She was already turning around, grabbing the doorknob hurrying to get away from him.

"Bella…please...please don't go" Edward pleaded. "Just listen to me once...I swear I won't keep you long."

She sighed. He will not let her go this easily. She looked between the chair and the door calculating her way out.

"Please" Edward pleaded again. Fuck it! She walked towards the chair and sat on it exhaling "This better be good"

Edward sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose starting the conversation that he had rehearsed more than once. "I handled things badly the other night." Edward said. "I didn't intend on things to go like this…" he waved his hands between them.

"There was no bet Bella" He stated.

"Oh yeah...my mind made that shit up? Seriously Edward...if I knew your intentions then I would have never asked for help…hell I didn't even know Jasper was your cousin for crying out loud."

"Will you please listen to me?" Edward insisted. He walked towards her and turned the chair adjacent to hers so he could sit facing her. She glared at him.

"I thought you were using me." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Bella looked at him in shock as if someone has punched her right in the face.

"W-Whatt?"

"I didn't mean to offend you." He groaned. He reached for her hands, not allowing his frustrations to show when she pulled back. "I thought you were like the other female doctors who came to me only because I could promote them or something… I knew Bella...I knew Jasper was out there to get you out of the operation so-"

"So you offered to help me in exchange of sex knowing full well that I will be forced to consider it" She seethed.

"I **did not** force you Bella" he exclaimed emphasizing on did not. "I gave you the choice...YOU chose it yourself."

"Now you are accusing me?" she slammed her hand on his desk. Edward groaned in frustration.

"I am trying to apologize, dammit, and you are not making it easier."

"If this is your way of apologizing then I am not going to sit and listen to it" She glared at him and got up from the chair. He reached up to shove his fingers through his hair.

"I am sorry..." he replied when she turned the doorknob.

"I care about you Bella...I want…"

Her breathe hitched as she stood awkwardly by the door facing away from him. What did he want to say? She turned her head slightly to look at him, and her face softened on seeing his tortured face.

"What do you want?" she whispered. He took slow steps towards her and then reached for her hand. This time she didn't pull away. She let him hold her feeling the familiar electricity pass between them. One hand trailed up from her thin waist to her neck urging her to come closer to him while the other entwined with her hand. Bella watched as his thumb caressed her fingers, rubbing slow circles on her knuckles.

His silence drew her eyes upward to meet the fire in his.

"I want you" he whispered. He cupped her cheeks tenderly and pressed his forehead against her breathing her in.

"I know you want me too"

She shook her head "How can you be so sure about how I feel?"

Edward smiled. "Because you are like an open book...your face tells everything"

"So it is easier for you to manipulate me" Bella responded. His brows snapped together and the fire in his eyes disappeared.

"I didn't -" He tried to reason but she held up her finger. "No Edward...I know that is what it is. You use whatever means are necessary to persuade everyone to do things your way."

She removed his hold from her body and just like that she was gone.

* * *

It was completely dark outside as Bella drove her way home. She has never noticed how quiet it got during the night since Alice always accompanied her and so did her babbles. It did not scare her rather it provided her the peace her mind needed so she could think, mope and grieve about all the wrongs in her life.

He was right.

She had chosen this herself. She was the one desperate to do the operation and she would have done anything for it. She just wanted to prove herself. She wanted to show that she was capable of saving others life, of being someone unlike her birth mother. She knew Sue was watching her, waiting impatiently for her to make the mistakes that Renee has done.

Her words were clear as a day in her mind.

"You look like your mother and it absolutely revolts me..." she grimaced. "You will do the same misdeeds and that day come and tell me you are a Dwyer not a Cullen"

Bella flinched as those words echoed in her mind. Sue would have never let it down if she knew that she had failed. Her words were like a knife stabbing her in the back all the time. It hurt her but she did not let it weaken her rather remembered it to strengthen her purpose.

* * *

He slammed the dashboard in frustration. The whole situation with Bella had him on edge. She was cold for half of the conversation and just when he thought she was warming up—wham—she again built her walls up. He couldn't understand why she was making this impossible. He had apologized for what he had done. He was ready to do anything for her...if only she would understand him.

"She isn't right for you" A voice hissed in his ear. His eyes rose to his eyebrow and all air left his lungs. He looked left and then right, there was no one in the car. He was hallucinating.

"She won't love you" She whispered in his ear again. His heart thudded furiously. This is not happening. He shoved his fingers in his hair and groaned. Her voice was crystal clear in his mind as if it had been just yesterday.

"**No one will **_**ever**_** love you like I do"**

"**I Love You"**

He slumped forward, elbows on knees, and buried his face in his hands.

"**You are mine"**

"**Always you" **

"This is not happening…no...please...please" Edward protested. His eyes focused on the huge tree in front of him. He slammed on his brakes rashly but it was too late. A look of horror passed his face as it happened in slow motion. Metal screamed, Rubber tyres burned, glasses shattered as the car collided with the tree and the sound ricocheted in the dark woods.

Within seconds everything went unnaturally still. He could smell the rusty stench of blood. His head throbbed in pain. He lay on his side, dangling in his seat belt and listening to his own heartbeat.

Thud...Thud…Thud...

His last conscious memory was the grim concern on Bella's face as she cradled his head to her chest.

Maybe this was all just a dream…

* * *

**Please Review/Feedback or Rate this chapter on the scale of 10.**

**-selfishkiss**


	10. Chapter 10

OMYGODYOUGUYSAREAWESOME!I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. It totally blew me!I Please continue to show your love and support for this story because it's the only thing that motivates me to write. I know some of you are impatient for updates...believe me I don't get free time like before anymore thus the delay. But I try... whenever I am free I try and write at least 2 lines. So please bear with me.

The rule still goes...those who hate reviewing, you can rate the chapter on the scale of 10. Press the review button on the bottom of the page, write the number and click submit. That's all I ask for.

Now let's continue with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**"Edward, son I am so glad you made it" Charlie had a dimpled smile on his face as he shook hands with him.**

**"I did say I would come" Edward stated as he acknowledged the good old man. Charlie looked at him but his eyes had a far away look as he stated "People break promises very easily these days."**

**"Sir, that is definitely not in my nature" Edward added politely.**

**"You amaze me son...these days I hardly see a guy with perfect manners" he produced a cigarette from the pocket of his shirt and plopped it in his mouth.**

**Edward eyed him with narrow eyes which made Charlie laugh.**

**"Stop looking at me like that"**

**"You said you will stop smoking"**

**"I said I will try" Charlie disagreed.**

**Edward gave him a worried look and he sighed. "You two will kill me someday" He groaned and then threw the cigarette in the nearby bin.**

**Edward walked beside him and chuckled. "I know one...who's the other?"**

**"My daughter obviously...She gives me the same look whenever I smoke." A smile pulled on his lips as he remembered his daughter hiding the ashtray from his prying eyes, only to be pissed when Charlie bought a new one home. Charlie shook his head slightly and held his wrist to check the time.**

**"Come come we are going to miss it" He exclaimed when he realized it was near time.**

**Edward nodded at him and started to walk faster towards the building. As they approached he noticed that the parking lot was nearly vacant. There was pin drop silence except of the tapping noise of their shoes. Charlie walked with quick pace; his actions said that he had visited the place more than once to be so familiar with the directions.**

**They walked into an auditorium and Edward found out that the only people present there was the two of them. They threaded through the chairs and settled themselves in the front row. The walls in the room were covered with thick red curtain and a 3 foot tall stage was made in the front of the room.**

**Edward looked at Charlie and asked "Are we early?"**

**"Oh definitely not" Charlie answered and right at the same time the lights in the hall dimmed.**

**"Hello all. Do you want me to sing for you tonight?" A low voice sang from the blackness.**

**Charlie clapped enthusiastically and shouted "Yess!"**

**A beautiful laugh echoed in Edward's ear, anticipation rolled down his spine and settled deep in his gut.**

**A glow slowly suffused the stage behind the singer until he could see her silhouette, black against the white light. The girl had one hip propped on the high stool, her foot at the bottom rung and the other planted on the stage. Her body swayed with the beat of the music, as her fingers strummed low cords of the guitar in her hand. She was a beauty with exquisite curve of breast, waist and hip. He wondered if her voice would match her outer persona.**

**He was clearly surprised as she opened her lips and started to sing.**

**"_Something always brings me back to you _**

**_It never takes too long_**

**_No matter what I say or do_**

**_I still feel you here till the_**

**_moment I'm gone"_**

**He was enthralled by her. When she sang the words fell from her lips like embrace. It was like she was communicating through them, she was bringing her emotions to life through them. He was in awe of her voice and beauty. Her brown hair blew in the air slightly; her closed purple lids made those long eyelashes caress her cheeks.**

**_You hold me without touch_**

**_You keep me without chains_**

**_I never wanted anything so much_**

**_Than to drown in your love_**

**_and not feel your rain_**

**_Set me free, leave me be_**

**_I don't wanna fall another_**

**_moment into your gravity_**

**_Here I am and I stand so tall_**

**_I'm just the way I'm _**

**_supposed to be _**

**_But you're on to me and all over me _**

**"She is...she is..." Edward was speechless.**

**"Amazing" Charlie had a proud smile in his face as he looked at the girl on the stage. "I know"**

**Edward shifted himself in his seat so he could face him. Charlie looked at his questioning face and grinned.**

**"She is my daughter...Chelsea"**

**Edward was red in embarrassment. He was just checking out Charlie's daughter in front of him. He shook his head slightly and Charlie looked at him in amusement. Could this be any more humiliating?**

**"Let's have a walk" Charlie hushed to him so to not disturb Chelsea's performance. Edward swallowed loudly, and then looked at his flexing muscles.**

**"I am not going to kill you Edward...Come" Charlie demanded.**

**Once outside Edward was ready to apologize for his inappropriate behavior but stopped when Charlie spoke.**

**"She is beautiful...it's okay to notice" Edward sighed and Charlie laughed out loud.**

**"She is immensely talented. Why doesn't she perform in concerts?" Edward asked with curiosity.**

**"She has Agoraphobia" Charlie huffed and drooped on the bench beside the tree. "When Chelsea was seven, she and my wife visited this town fair..."Charlie let out a long breathe. Edward was in dilemma, he could clearly see that it was a subject that Charlie usually neglected. He sat beside him and touched on Charlie's arm lightly to give him some kind of comfort.**

**"She...she was lost...we never found her...Chelsea was so afraid...It was too much for the child to bear" Charlie squeezed his eyes. Edward knew the pain, he could relate to Charlie in so many ways. He had lost his mother when he was young and he had never seen his father either.**

**'Why did you want me to come?" Edward asked Charlie trying to change the subject.**

**Charlie smiled and replied "Chelsea wanted you to come"**

**Edward looked at him with confusion.**

**"She wanted to thank you doctor...she wanted to thank you for taking care of me" Edward was about to protest that it was his duty to take care of his patients but was cut off by Charlie.**

**"You must know no one comes here except of me. This is her sanctuary and by letting you in, she wanted to tell that she appreciated you being in our life."**

**His heart melted with those words and he thanked Charlie again and again for the opportunity to see Chelsea play.**

**"Thank her...not me" Charlie had said.**

**That's what Edward did by coming every Saturday with Charlie to see her play. And each time he visited, Chelsea would look his way and smile shyly. There was a time when Charlie was in the hospital and couldn't visit but Edward always made a point to come. He sat on his designated chair and watched her performance. Chelsea never showed it but it touched her heart whenever she would see Edward in the audience.**

**She was already deep in love with him.**

**_I live here on my knees_**

**_As I try to make you see_**

**_That you're everything I think I need_**

**_Here on the ground_**

**_But you're neither friend nor foe_**

**_Though I can't seem to let you go_**

**_The one thing that I still know_**

**_Is that you're keeping me down_**

**_You are keeping me down_**

**_You're on to me, on to me _**

**_and all over _**

**_Something always brings me back to you _**

**_It never takes too long _**

_

* * *

_

His head was pounding, and the mere act of breathing caused pain in his body. Edward tried and failed to open his eyes completely but managed to open them a little only. His body was stretched out in a bed with his shoulder pressed on a soft pillow. He was in a room that he didn't recognize. Hell he didn't know how he had ended up here in the first place. He tried to look at his wrist to check the time but the sharp pain it caused made him flinch.

"Don't Move" He heard her from the other room. Edward was now wide awake. He was clearly surprised. He had thought it was a dream.

"Bella?" He called out.

"Can't you just stay still?" she asked as she appeared in the room wearing a T-shirt and boy shorts. Her hair was down and the curls bounced slightly as she walked to him. This is a dream right? He thought again.

She gently pushed him to the pillow urging him to lie on his back while she knelt beside the bed. She raised her hands and pressed a wet wash cloth on his head. The icy cold water soothed his ache and he sighed deeply.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bella asked as she pressed the cloth more firmly on his forehead.

Edward pushed those voices away from his head and sighed. "Yeah I was hit by a tree"

Bella hid her smile and asked "Do you know who you are?"

Edward rolled his eyes "I am not suffering from Amnesia..."

"Hmm...your head hit pretty hard though...and there is a cut in your forehead." She gently touched his forehead and placed a band aid above his brow. "Your arm is still bleeding and there seem to be some scratches from the glass on your shoulder." She said ruefully as her hands traveled down his neck and rested on his shoulder. Edward looked at her face lovingly but when she turned to him he looked away.

"I didn't know you were this upset that you were attempting to suicide" Bella teased him lightly. Edward looked at her with humor in his eyes but it died quickly and changed to sorrow.

"Did you bring me in your house out of guilt then? You would have been glad if I was out of your life"

Her mouth hung open slightly; she opened her lips as if to say something but silence was the only thing she could offer. He raised his left arm which was not injured and swept her hair aside to slide his fingers around her neck, his thumb glided over her cheeks.

"I make your life miserable...Isn't it?"

Bella looked down at her fingers and carefully wove them together in her lap.

"Is that what you think?" She asked timidly as she bowed forward, her hair hiding her face from his.

"You want no interference from me in your life Bella…what am I supposed to think?"

Am I this cruel? She thought as his words clenched her heart. A voice inside her head laughed at her bitterly and she sighed. Yes, she had been too tough on him; she never gave him chance to defend himself. She ignored his calls, messages and had gone far enough to make sure that she didn't cross path with him in the hospital. And yet nothing could soothe the void in her life. As if knowing about the bet wasn't enough, now she had to go through the pain of losing her closest friends too. With her mind and life both in mess, her moods were constantly changing.

She bit on her lips and looked at Edward who was still watching her silently.

"Take off your shirt" she demanded suddenly.

"W-What? I am sorry I must be hearing things..." He was dying with a headache and all he could think about was getting nude with her. Edward shook his head to try to get the image out of his head. She makes him loose his sanity too.

"You are not hearing things...I told you to take off your shirt." Bella replied.

"But-"

She sighed. "You are so impossible"

He gulped air able to breathe again as she unbuttoned his shirt. She flicked the buttons one after the other to reveal his chest to her. She slowly yanked the hem of his shirt from his slacks, unbuttoned the cuffs and then stood upright to remove the shirt carefully through his arms.

Edward groaned in pain. Bella looked at him with worry, her eyes fell on the cut on his arm and she gasped. She took a long breathe and then moved across the room to return with her medical kit. She held his injured arm carefully so not to cause any pressure and then concentrated on the cut to get the little pieces of glass out of his skin.

As she leant forward, her face hovered over his. Her hair fell on his face like a curtain and he greedily breathed her in.

Bella blinked rapidly, tears gathered in the rim of her eyes.

"You should drive a Volvo ... It's like the safest car in town" her voice trembled as she whispered in a low voice. Bella pressed a cool liquid on his arm when the glasses were out and then wrapped a white gauze tape over it.

One corner of his mouth turned up. "Since when did my safety matter to you?"

Bella squeezed her eyelids together tighter before looking him in the eye. Her face was just inches away from his face as she gazed into those green orbs and said the one thing that she had known all along.

"You are not the only one who cares." Her throat was tight and her heart pounded furiously like a hamming bird. She felt angry, she felt sad. "I know...I know I have been tough with you...but-" few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Can't you see Edward? Can't you see how much I care about you...?" Her knees shook slightly as she cupped his face in her hands. "Can't you see how much it hurt me to know whatever happened between us was just based on a bet?"

"Bella" His voice rumbled, like the low, deeply felt thunder that followed nearby lightning. Bella shook her head vigorously as more tears gathered in her eyes. "No...You don't know anything..."

"Sweetheart" He hushed her, stroking her face affectionately.

"When I found you in that car...I thought...I thought you would never make it...and...I realized I would probably never be able to tell you that..." Bella swallowed as thick tears fell down the apples of her cheeks.

"Tell me what?" his voice was a whisper as his palms captured her tears. She hesitated at first but then leant forward and brushed her lips from his chin to his jaw. He felt her unsteady breath on the crook of his neck; chills ran down his body as her lips inched upward to the shell of his ear.

"Edward Masen… you're an impossible, incredible man. You infuriate me, baffle me and make me want to throw things at you all the time but most of all ...you drive me crazy."

She laughed through tears and Edward took the chance to turn his face and meet her lips with his. There was softness and heat. There was sorrow and apologies, need and desire as his tongue traced the edge of her mouth before plunging deeper. The kiss started out with slow, lingering licks and twirls and suddenly turned wild as he nibbled on her bottom lip and then trailed kisses around to the sensitive flesh behind her ear. Edward smiled against her skin when she shuddered. She rested one hand on his chest, her fingers threading through the dusting light hair and running them down his chiseled features, muscled chest and his taut abdomen. Edward groaned deeply, he had missed this so terribly. He would trade anything in the world to feel her soft luscious lips on his.

They kissed repeatedly, with depth and passion until she broke apart panting. She brushed her hair back out of her face feeling dizzy for a second.

"Bella...you must know when I asked you for dinner, that bet was the last thing on my mind." He pleaded.

There was anguish in his face when he asked "Do you regret what happened that night?"

His left arm went right around her, molding her to him and urging her to look at him in the eyes.

"I have thought about it time and time again Edward and I decided that... I didn't care...even if it was a bet...nothing had ever felt so right" She sighed. And then she was right against him, her hands slipped up to his shoulders, then to the nape of his neck, pulling his face down to hers.

"I don't regret it Edward" she said before her mouth found his again. The kiss burned deep down into her heart. She pulled away a little, tilted her head back and looked into his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" She asked. His eyes were dark and hooded and when he replied, it brought an arching longing for her.

"Never. Nothing had ever felt so right" He repeated the same words that she had said.

After several kisses and panted breathes, there was silence in the room. Bella lay across from him hugging the pillow to her body. Edward never took his eyes of her, although his eyes felt heavier as the tablets that Bella had given him earlier started to show its effect.

"What is it" she asked when she met his gaze.

"Did you forgive me?"

"Yes and No" she couldn't stop the little laugh escaping her lips when she saw the worried look in his face.

"I am willing to give a chance Edward...and if you fail..." she leaned up and held the pillow in her hand in a threatening manner "I am going to biff you with this" she laughed down on his face.

Edward chuckled and then grabbed on the pillow which made her lean closer to him until their nose were almost touching. "I will make it up to you Isabella Swan Cullen...I promise" He breathed before nuzzling his face in her neck. He was ecstatic, and determined to do anything to prove it to her that they could work out together.

Bella moaned as he gently nibbled and then sucked on the flesh. She tilted her head offering herself to his mercy. He placed open mouth kisses on her neck and then bit on her collarbone, devouring her greedily. His kisses stirred the tingling feeling between her legs.

"I am afraid...if we continue... we might end up doing something foolish" she breathed heavily. His fingers made circles on the exposed skin of her waist and then inched closer to her centre.

"Edward" she whimpered when his fingers stroked her gently. His face slid down and his kisses centered on her breasts. He sucked her ravenously, wetting the material of her shirt so it clung to her erect nipple. She shivered with pleasure as his breath brushed over the damp fabric. His hands dipped inside her shorts and cupped her mound.

"You are so wet" he groaned as his fingers traced her slick folds. Bella arched her back pulling him closer to her so that she could feel his warm skin on hers. Her hands accidentally brushed on the scratches on his shoulders.

"Oww" Edward flinched.

"Oh shit...Shit...I am sorry!" She instantly sat upright and moved further away from him as if afraid her presence was enough to harm his body.

"God... I am fine Isabella...stop apologizing" He chuckled before pulling her towards him.

"I don't want to break your other arm Edward..." She sighed and then plopped herself on her elbows to kiss him on the cheeks.

"You should sleep" She insisted as she swung her legs out of the bed.

"What no-"

"Sleep or I am going to kick you out the first thing in the morning" Bella warned but the humor still lay in her eyes. Edward pouted and then grinned at her. He decided nothing was better than seeing Bella smile.

"Stay with me?" Edward pleaded.

Bella rolled her eyes "Good night Edward."

She switched the lights off and walked out of the room but not before shouting "And If you need anything...then _don't_ call me" She barked out laugh and was gone.

Edward's face almost hurt for smiling too much. He sighed and breathed in the fragrance of lavender from the pillow.

"Good night My Bella" he whispered as his eyes started to droop. Suddenly from the periphery of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a photo in the moonlight. He picked the frame carefully and stared at it.

A tall guy with cropped black hair and suntan body had Bella hopped on his back. She was cringing to him like a spider wearing nothing but a two piece and was looking at the camera with a joyous smile.

He saw red. Edward had never felt this angry.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I don't know how many of you are interested in Edward's past but you must know his past does play a part in his future. So...you can expect Edward and Chelsea scenes in the upcoming chapter. But they won't be too vivid; I plan on going above the surface just so you all know what really happened. **

**I am sure by now you know I like messing with the characters...a lot hehe. First Jasper is a badass and now Chelsea is Charlie's daughter. I thought why not? They both start with a C and h and I haven't read any stories where Edward and Chelsea is a couple. **

**The song used in the Chapter is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. If you haven't heard it then you should...its beautiful. **

**Well that's it for now. **

**Do share your reviews/ feedbacks or rate the chapter on the scale of 10. And anonymous reviews are allowed :)**

**Love,**

**-selfishkiss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**It was a bitterly cold night. The freezing ice was starting to settle on the ground as Edward drove through the streets of Forks to get to his house. The entire week had been too much stressful for him. Edward had enormous respect for most of the doctors he worked with. They were brilliant, skilled surgeons. There were only a few doctors who gave him a hard time like Dr Irina Hunter. My God! If that name didn't suit her. Aro Volturi, the owner of the hospital was friends with Dr Irina Hunter who was originally from Mexico and a very successful cardiologist. Therefore he had asked her to spend some of her time in Forks General and teach the new doctors. That had been a very bad idea. That woman was a witch. It was like she had some kind of enmity with Edward. She was constantly humiliating him. During their rounds, if he was right she never complemented him, but when he was wrong she never passed the opportunity to shout at him. Sometimes she would look at him in disgust and yell "Jesus! Who made you a doctor?" If he could strangle that woman, he would gladly do it. **

**Due to the rounds in the hospital, he was often left utterly exhausted. Therefore visiting Chelsea was no more an option. But he would sometimes see her in the hospital. During weekends when the hospital was less packed Chelsea made a point to come and visit her sick father. But what Edward didn't know was that Chelsea didn't always come for her father, she came for him too. She had worked nights to compose a song for him and the day she wanted to dedicate it to him, he never showed up. She was hurt but she didn't loose hope. She waited for her next show instead, but when he did not show up again, she was crushed. She missed him. She missed his presence in the big auditorium and in her life.**

**A thunderstorm was coming. Edward could feel it in the air and so he drove faster to reach his house. Suddenly like a flash someone came in front of his car. He pressed on the brake before the impact and jerked out of his car. **

**Chelsea was sitting on the ground looking fragile as a deer. Her heart wrenching sobs made him gasp. He fell to the floor and shook her "Chelsea why are you here...what's wrong?" She was trembling and panting icy breathes. He took hold of her hands in attempt to stop the violent shakes.**

"**Oh God! You are freezing" He removed the jacket from his body and wrapped it around her.**

"**Tell me what's wrong...please"**

**She pointed her finger behind her and wailed "He is...after me...Please helppp me!"**

**Edward looked behind her but he could see no one. "Who? Who is after you?"**

"**Paul" she cried. "Paul Jeffery"**

It was early morning and Bella lay in bed with sunlight streaming through the window. Usually she was woken by the awful beep of the pager or by Alice singing down in the kitchen. Today though, there was no noise except of the sound of her breathing. It was too early in the morning. She turned her head on the pillow and sighed. She hadn't been in this room ever since Alice had left. There wasn't much except of some of the belongings that she had left behind yet Bella felt her presence strongly. Her eyes traveled down to the big dressing mirror and she smiled remembering the countless times Alice had forced her into a new makeover. She missed her cheery laugh and bouncing energy. She missed her friend.

Where had they gone wrong? Was their friendship this fragile that anyone could enter and break it easily? She knew that they were unlike each other in so many ways-they fought constantly, but then made up instantly too. Though Bella knew that this time it had went far...too far for her to control. It was easier for Jasper to make up a story but how was it easier for Alice to believe it? Didn't she trust her friend? Did she ever think that Bella could have her own reasons too? It wasn't like it had been Alice's fault altogether because Bella had played a part in it as well. If she had told Alice about the operation, about meeting Edward, then she believed none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have to go through the trauma of watching her friend being controlled by that bastard. She could never forgive herself for it.

She sighed and pushed back the sheets, swinging her legs out of the bed. The morning sunlight kissed her naked body as she stretched her arms above her head. She reached for the white silky wrap, pushed her arms through its sleeve and tied the belt loosely around her. She padded across the kitchen barefoot and opened the refrigerator. Suddenly images from the night flashed through her mind and she gasped. She wasn't alone in the apartment. Edward was here too. She smiled as she poured herself a glass of cold water and fresh orange juice for him. She decided to make their breakfast while he drank his orange juice in bed.

She remembered the night clearly in her mind. She was driving home from the hospital, passing the alternate road that she drove rarely to home when she saw the Ashton Martin. Her face grew pale and her knuckles where white. The car had a huge dent on the bumper that she had once touched, the glasses were broken, and smoke was fuming. She cried out when she saw the lanky figure in the car. The door was swung open and his injured body was dangling from the seat. She immediately got out from her car and ran to him. She was shaking him, kissing him, slapping him to make him conscious. She was terrified; her hands were shaking as she cradled his face to her chest.

Every single day she was met with bloodied, injured patient but they meant nothing to her. They were just patients. But this was Edward she saw talking about. He meant too much to her. Even though he had broken her but she cared about him sincerely. Hell she loved him -truly, deeply and madly. She could be in his presence and act like she didn't give a shit, but the problem was she did. She would never admit to herself but she was afraid of Edward. Yes that's right. She was afraid of the power he had on her. All her life she was known to be the tough, the indestructible.

But with Edward, she felt vulnerable.

They were in a hot and cold war from the start, but what happened yesterday had changed things. Or has it? She wanted to believe him. For once in life, she didn't want to think about the consequences for her choice. But she could not let herself crumble again. The bet was like an eye opening experience for her. She wasn't sure anymore if the Edward she loved was actually like the real Edward. Therefore she gave him the chance—the chance to prove himself, the chance to buildup their wounded relationship.

But what relationship did they share? Was he her boyfriend?

She laughed at the craziness of her thoughts. It felt like High School all over again. She shook her head to keep her thoughts at bay and tiptoed towards her room.

Through the slightly ajar door of her room she tried to peek. Panic edged her voice when she found the room empty.

"Edward?"

The room was full of bright sunshine; the empty bed was unmade, tousled and tumbled. He obviously had a restless night. Bella felt guilty as she remembered his pleading voice asking for her to stay. Did he change his mind? Did he realize that she wasn't worth fighting for? Bella sat heavily on her bed and clenched her eyes shut. _**You are not going to cry...you just promised Isabella you are not going let him crumble you. **_She chanted the words like a mantra.

There was a sound of running water coming from the other side of the room beyond the door. She turned sharply towards the door. Relief flooded over her. He must be taking shower. _**He didn't leave. He fucking stayed...stop worrying Isabella...**_her inner voice scowled. Then she heard an irate voice "Oh Fucking Hell..." and a thud. She placed the orange juice on the small table and ran across the room. Putting her ear to the door, she listened. She could hear him muttering.

She called out softly, "Edward—Are you all right?"

"Bella…fuckk...I skidded on the floor" Edward groaned from the other side.

"I'm coming in" She shouted. She turned the knob and found the door open. He snatched at a towel from his weighed position between the bath and the shower cubicle. Bella had strictly reminded him to put less pressure on his arm and yet there he was with a frustrated look on his face scowling at his injured arm. Bella couldn't decide what was funnier—his scowling face or the image of her power puff girl's towel hiding his... She shook her head disapprovingly as he tried to bend his arm to get the leverage. She then couched beside him and raised his arm carefully on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

She slipped her hand around his naked waist and whispered "I'll push up"

Edward looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Do as I say Edward." Bella demanded. His eyes were dark and hooded as he looked at her. Her commanding tone was such a turn on for him. He sucked on his bottom lip and then leant forward to put the weight of his body on her. Her hold on his waist tightened as she helped him stand.

"You could have called me" Bella argued as she pushed him up and then walked him out of the bathroom. Edward nuzzled his face on her dark, wavy hair and whispered

"Why...did you want to shower with me?"

Bella froze as the goose bumps rose all over her skin. She was immediately greeted by the image of them together in Edward's shower. She looked at Edward and he was watching her with the same intensity. He was remembering it too. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Right at the same time his lips crashed on her. Her heart exploded and fire ran through her veins.

Edward's eyes travelled down to the silky wrap on her body and he moaned softly. His hand ran from the small of her back to her ass and he squeezed her gently, and then pressed her flush to his body to kiss her exposed collarbone. Rivers of water trickled down his forehead and over his shoulder, getting caught up in the dusting hair on his chest and then reached down to the towel. His fingers traced her swollen lips while his forehead pressed against hers.

She opened her eyes slowly and was met with his emerald green ones. He took her face in his hands and pushed a brown lock behind her ear.

"Good Morning" he whispered.

Bella smiled at him "Good Morning to you too"

And then they laughed. "We are so fucking lame" Bella muttered as she walked towards the table to fetch him the orange juice. But then something else caught her eye and she stopped dead in her way.

"Whatt did you do to my frame?" She cried out. She couched down on the floor and slowly gathered the broken pieces of the frame that once held the picture of her and Paul.

"What the hell Edward? Where is the picture...and why did you break this?" She looked at him angrily asking him for an explanation.

"I tore it to pieces and then threw it out of the window" Edward said calmly. Bella looked at him incredulously.

He fucking tore the photo and then had the audacity to be so calm.

"Why?" she screamed. "What did that picture do to you?"

"I know him" Edward stated. "I know Paul Jeffery..."

There was a sudden silence in the room.

"He is after you" His voice wavered slightly and as he spoke his mind flew back to a very hazy memory.

"**Who is Paul Jeffery?" Edward asked as he hushed Chelsea inside the backseat of his car.**

"**I work for him at the music store. I thought he was a kind man...he has been nice to me all this time...but he is not." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his shoulder. "He tried to touch me Edward" **

"**What?I am going to kill him" Edward was fuming with anger.**

"**Please..." she clutched on his shirt tightly "Please don't leave me...He will hurt you...please"**

"**Did he..." His stomach churned, he could not complete the word.**

"**No...I ran Edward but he is running after me...please don't leave me"**

"What are you talking about? Why Paul will be after me?"

"If you trust me then listen to what I say Bella...STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Edward stated.

"You know what Edward...I think I was right about one thing...you really are a manipulator." Bella seethed. "I am going to do no such things."

She was about to storm out of the room but Edward held her wrist and stopped her.

"Please" he pleaded with her. "You said you want to give me a chance"

"Paul is not stalking me...He is my friend. He has been nothing but nice to me Edward...I cannot...I will not...ignore him"

He cupped her cheeks tenderly and kissed her cheeks "Okay...sshh its okay...I am not forcing you Bella...please stop staying things like that. I just want you to be safe...nothing else matters to me."

He kissed her forehead and then her nose. "Just for today...just stay away from him today" he begged. He was already plotting ways to get to this Paul Jeffery. He had to know what was happening. Why was he after Bella now?

"Alice...are you happy?"

Alice had a far away look in her face. In the duration of a week she and Jasper had somehow managed to get into a fight more than thrice. All of it involved about Jasper disappearing in the middle of the night. She had immediately accused him of cheating her but then he had looked at her with so much affection in his eyes that she felt guilty even thinking about it. Jasper wanted her she knew that much. Even though he only showed it through hot, raunchy sex. Maybe that was his way of showing? Alice had never been in relationship so she had no idea how things were supposed to work.

She scoffed at Rosalie "Of course I am."

"Jasper is everything I ever dreamt of. It feels like a dream sometimes...you know? I can't believe this is happening...me and Jasper"

Rosalie smiled, she had never seen Alice this much happy. Jasper was indeed perfect for her. She shrugged off the irrational thought that has been haunting her for days. She sipped on the diet coke and instead remembered the happy times that the three of them used to share at the Bistro.

How did they fall apart?

The night Alice and Bella quarreled, she had stood there listening to their conversation. She didn't know whom to believe. Alice accused Bella and Bella accused Jasper. Choosing either side would mean hurting her friends. Though from the circumstances, she was forced to believe Alice was right. Rosalie had seen the glow in Bella's face that morning and when she asked about it, she did sense hesitance and nervousness on Bella's part. It was the look that you hardly saw on Bella's face. Bella never hid anything from them because she was an open minded person. That's was the reason that Rosalie Hale was friends with her in the first place. That night when Alice blamed her, Bella did not speak one word. She bowed her head and listened to her and never tried to defend her honor. If Alice was wrong then Bella would have stood up for herself.

She never thought a day would come when she had to choose between her friends but she had to nonetheless. Bella's silence spoke louder than words and she knew right then she had betrayed their friendship.

"Oh Jasper!I can't believe we are finally on a date" Alice swooned as the waiter came and placed her favorite dishes on the table.

Alice had been whining for like forever to get him to ask her on a date. She felt it was quite strange that they were living under the same roof, sleeping together and he had not once asked her on a date once. Jasper obviously had his reasons. First, he never took any girls out for dinner. He thought it was wastage of money considering girls were always too uptight on their diet to nibble on any oily food. Secondly, he wasn't dating Alice. He was fucking her. And third, she was utterly irritating. Once she started talking, she never stopped...So fucking annoying. Just like she was doing now...

Jasper plastered a wide smile on his face as he looked at Alice. Eat it bitch...he cursed in his head. She smiled back at him and then held his hand. Right at that moment Jasper's phone buzzed and he immediately removed his hand from her hold to look for his phone. Alice looked at her empty hands and then to a cozy couple sitting on the right side of their booth. They were sitting together, not across from each other like her and Jasper. The girl was talking about something and the boy was looking at her with so much love and showering her with attention. She looked at her empty hand again and then to the couple. She didn't know why but it stung her so hard.

Jasper looked at the name flashing on his phone and then to Alice. He held one finger to her to say the call wouldn't take much time and then pressed on the button.

"Baby...why didn't you come...I um coming so harrdd righttt now" Tanya slurred on the phone. Jasper's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He looked at Alice and then answered the phone "Hello...Hello...I can't hear you"

"Oh God baby...Yess! I am cumming"

"I am not getting the network here...I will get the call and will be back in a minute, okay?" He explained Alice. Alice nodded at him and he instantly ran to the men's washroom.

Alice was forgotten completely.

"Fuck!Are you touching yourself?" Jasper groaned.

"Yepp baby...I am thinking of you and touching myself...do you want to see how hot I am for you baby?"

"Hell yeah" He moaned. Immediately there was a message on his phone and it had the picture of a naked Tanya spread eagled in her bed with the pink vibrator inside her. Jasper groaned. He was already so hard. He didn't think twice before opening his fly and releasing his cock thinking about ways of fucking Tanya.

Needless to say, when he finally came around it was more than 30 minutes later. Alice sat on the table all by herself nibbling on the salad silently. Jasper cursed...Oh why the hell did he bring her on a date? He was in no mood to play house with her so he clutched on his stomach and feigned.

"Baby...I am so sorry...I feel so sick...please can we go home" He panted breathlessly. Alice jumped up from her seat quickly and ran to him with concern written all over her face.

"Jazz...Oh God! You look so flushed..."

"I just threw up...I think I have stomach flu" Jasper groaned and then snickered inwardly.

"Oh my God! Lets take you home honey...I don't want you to get sick" Alice hugged his arm and then drew him towards the parking lot.

"I am sorry about the date Alice" he pouted as she helped him to his car. Alice kissed his forehead and answered "No date is important than your health Jasper"

She smiled at him and then jogged to the other side to get inside the car.

"Damn...I am so motherfucking good" Jasper muttered and then grinned at himself.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight Saga.

There are few things I need to clarify. Chelsea and Edward happened 3 years back so the bold Italic part at the beginning is actually flashbacks so don't confuse them with the present. And yes Flashbacks are only in Bold Italic, thoughts are going to be only Bold from now on.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**He knew he shouldn't be looking but each time his eyes wondered to the fireplace he couldn't help but look. His gaze dropped from her eyes then lingered on her lips, slowly traveling down to her white blouse, to the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. He fidgeted uncomfortably in the couch. She had no idea that she was putting up a show, or did she? Her hands gently massaged the white towel over the brown wet tangles and little droplets of water trickled down her nose and moistened her lips. She leant forward and the dark cloud of russet caressed her cheeks. The white blouse clung to her skin like a magnet. Beneath the plain cotton, he could see her black bra. It was the only fabric that was protecting her from his inspection. His eyes followed the line of her spinal cord to the black clasp of her bra. He wondered how tight the fabric felt on her skin.**_

_**FUCK!This is wrong. Edward looked away quickly and then all but ran away from the room. He sat down on the kitchen counter and dragged his fingers through his hair. What the hell was he thinking? How could he have such thoughts about her after the incident with Paul? Chelsea was a sobbing mess, it was obvious that she was pretty shaken by him. Edward was plainly frustrated since he had no idea how to handle the issue. If someone ever messed with his friends, he would not think twice before finding the guy and hitting him square in the face but this girl, she wanted none of it. She just wanted him to hold her. And that's what he did. He let her cry on his shoulder and then rocked her to and fro in the backseat of his car. The thunderstorm eventually passed by and so did her tears. The exhaustion slowly crept and she fell into a deep slumber. He could have driven her home if he knew her house, but since that was not the option anymore so he drove her to his house instead. He was a bit paranoid since he had never brought any girls in his house but when he saw the sly smile in Chelsea's face upon arrival, he shrugged the thought off. That is how she ended up in his living room toweling herself dry and him with his perverted thoughts.**_

_**How could he be any better than this Paul Jeffery?**_

_**He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and at the same second felt a presence nearby. His eyes fluttered open.**_

"_**Are you all right?" she asked with wide blue eyes.**_

_**He didn't answer. He couldn't answer.**_

_**She was barefoot in his kitchen with only just a towel wrapped around her body. And it wasn't just a towel, it was his towel. She took a few more steps toward him.**_

"_**Edward?" she whispered as came to stand between his legs. She wrapped her fingers around his, tugging sharply. The action brought him to his feet; her knuckles brushed across his jaw and then ran through his tousled messy hair. " So soft" she mumbled as she bit on her bottom lip. He released a long breathe and then averted his eyes from her.**_

"_**You can sleep here if you want to." His eyes flickered to the couch "You can take the bed…I will sleep on the couch"**_

_**She rested one hand on his chest and replied timidly "or we can share the bed"**_

_**She stared at him with wide innocent eyes as she traced the line of his jaw and then ran her hands up and down his chest.**_

"_**Chelsea"**_

_**Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, opening them quickly and leaning to place an open mouth kiss on his collarbone.**_

_**He swore under his breath. "Chelsea please..."**_

"_**Is this difficult for you Edward?" She stood on her tiptoe, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her hips cradled his growing arousal as she cupped his jaw with her hands, urging him to meet her gaze. He grabbed her hands in both of his and brought them down. He sucked in a deep breath, and then glared at her.**_

"_**Stop it" he insisted. "You are distraught and want to be physically close because of what happened"**_

_**She snatched her hands away from him and gave him a full glare "Damn you Edward Masen! I know what I am feeling and I also happen to know how you are feeling so just stop denying it already"**_

"_**What do you want me to do?" Edward gave a long sigh "What do you want?"**_

"_**Kiss Me" she challenged.**_

"_**Chelsea…you...you don't want this" he exasperated. The devil in his mind was cursing at him for rejecting the offer but the saint knew better. Edward was attracted to Chelsea in a way a man was attracted to a beautiful woman. That was only the length of it. It was purely physical. He knew nothing about her apart from her music and he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation knowing full well that she was going to regret this first thing in the morning.**_

_**Her eyes twinkled as the words fell from her lips. "Give it to me. I know you want to"**_

_**Her thumb caressed his bottom lip as she urged him. "I want you Edward."**_

_**She cupped the back of his neck and then pulled him down until their noses were almost touching. He let out a sharp breathe before she brushed her lips on his once and then twice and then murmured against his lips.**_

"_**Only you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

The old women looked at the man standing at her door. He was tall, dressed sharply in a grey slacks and a black button-down. She adjusted the glasses on her nose and looked up at his face. She had thought it was some boy from the reservation, but clearly it was not. None of the boys at the reservation were ever seen on proper clothes rather than sweatshirts and ragged jeans.

"Forgot your way home boy?"

"I am looking for Paul Jeffery ma'am" Edward answered calmly.

The old women narrowed her eyes at him then tilted her head slightly scrutinizing him for a moment. She turned away from him and Edward thought for a second she was about to close the door on his face but instead she walked inside her house keeping the door ajar. Edward racked his fingers through his hair, and stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Come inside" he heard the women call.

He walked inside the door and then quietly followed the women into the living room. She waved him to a couch and then walked away. He plopped into the couch with his arms crossed on his lap.

When he had planned on searching for Paul Jeffery, he hadn't thought that he would have a family. Hell he hadn't thought Paul would be even in Forks. The last time he had checked on him he had heard that he was out of WA. That was the only reason why Paul was still alive. But now, he was here and Edward was finally going to get his answers.

After few minutes, footsteps carried into the room and Edward immediately looked up.

"Yo dude…how can I help?"

Edward looked at the goofy grin on his face and anger seeped through his veins. His fist clenched and unclenched as he took deep breathes to control himself. He remembered the scared look on Chelsea's face the night she had almost collided against his car and then his mind flew back to the picture of Paul and Bella. She looked so happy with her arms around his neck. Again images crawled inside his head...but this time he did not see Chelsea, he saw Bella with the scared look on her face falling apart in front of him.

"Why are you after her?" he replied in a slow menacing tone.

"Hey dude what's wrong?" Paul lightly nudged his arm but it was a wrong move on his part since it angered Edward more. He jerked his hand and forcefully grabbed on his shoulder.

"Why are you after Bella?"

Paul looked at him confused and then opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off by him.

"Did you want to molest her...like you did to _her_? huh?"Edward pushed him roughly.

"Hey…hey…what the hell are you talking about?" Paul asked him incredulously.

"You know very well what I am talking about…you bastard I am going to kill you today" He bared his teeth and growled at him. And then he pushed his fisted palm right into Paul's face. Paul didn't get much time to react and the blow went straight to his nose knocking his breathe out. He fell on the ground with agonizing pain as blood dribbled down his face. Paul punched him back, but the blow wasn't simply enough to get him down. Edward was already crouched on top of him, blowing his daylights out.

"You put your filthy hands on Chelsea…you want to hurt my Bella" He growled at Paul as his fist collided with his face and arms.

"That tramp sent you here" The old women screamed as she appeared in the room. She looked at her beat up son on the floor with horrified expression and then started to throw things at Edward.

"Get away from my son…you lousy ass" she shouted as she pulled at Edward's collar. He finally let go off Paul, and then backed away. He pointed his fingers at him and glared "I am going to kill you if you even dare go near Bella"

"Didn't I tell you Paul...that Bella is a demon? She is only here to wreck our house…told you...stay away from her..." the women ranted as she held her son who was groaning in pain.

Edward dragged his fingers in his hair and swore "Fuck fuck...fuck...fuck" He was loosing control, he took deep breathes, pulling at his hair roughly.

"I ...I fired her" Paul started. "She was a...a...mmmad...women. She kept scaring...the people...we had to get her out...I...never touched...her" he replied between panting breathes.

"You are lying" Edward seethed. "Chelsea is not mad"

"I am not lyinggg...I never hurttt her. I never hurt Bella...she is my...sist-"

"She is no one to you Paul Jeffery...she will never be" the women scolded him as she pressed a washcloth on his wounds.

"What are you talking about?" Edward exclaimed but the women held one finger at him and yelled "Get the hell out of my house before I call the police"

Edward looked at Paul and he was staring back at him with a pleading look on his face.

"She will never lie to me" Edward said more to him than Paul. "Never ever"

"I am not lying" Paul kept on repeating the words over and over again as Edward drove away furiously from the place.

* * *

"Jessica Stanley"

"Here"

"James Wilson"

"Here"

"Seth Clearwater"

"Right here"

"Isabella Cullen"

"Here"

"Jasper Whitlock"

. . .

"Jasper Whitlock…?"

"Here" Jasper called as he made his way through the door fashionably late. He winked at Jessica and waved at few other female interns until his eyes landed on Bella. A wide grin stretched on his face as he came to stand by her side.

"Hey Ducky" He called. Bella turned to him and glowered.

"Care to explain why you're late Mr. Whitlock?" Dr Caius gave Jasper a cold glare and in return Jasper gave him a broadened smile.

"My dog ate my breakfast" he answered and all the interns let out a hearty laugh except of Bella of course. Dr Caius looked at the senior residents with a fierce look then turned towards Jasper sharply and scowled.

"Mr. Whitlock this is no kindergarten and as a matter of fact you are not five anymore" He narrowed his eyes and shook his head "I am sorry to say but if you continue to disrupt the atmosphere in the hospital, then I would be forced to take critical measures"

"Yeah whatever" Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Now where we? Oh yes...Dr Stanley and Clearwater you are to attend ward 2"

They nodded at Dr Caius and then took off to Ward 2 together. Dr Caius continued to pair the doctors for the regular rounds.

"James and Leah"

"Eric and Lauren"

"Mike and Tyler"

"Bree and Riley"

"Whitlock and Cullen"

"Oh hell no" Bella muttered while Jasper smirked.

Dr Caius looked at them and replied "Follow me you guys"

**This is going to be a very long day...Bella thought**

The three of them stopped at a large rectangular ward, with rows of bed on both sides of the room, with a small stand next to each bed. There were curtains separating the bed, giving the patients their only privacy.

The first patient was an elderly man. He was sound asleep, so Bella walked to the patient's side and gently touched his shoulder. The patient opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Good Morning Mr. Ronald. We are just doing the routine check ups."

Jasper stood by the foot of the bed studying his chart. He looked up at the man and asked "Are you having any pain?"

"My chest hurts"

Bella examined him and then turned towards Jasper. She pointed at the chart and asked "What does his X-Ray show?"

"Everything's fine" he shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes before turning to the patient.

"He means you are healing well. I will have the nurse give you something for the pain." She smiled at the patient.

"Thank you Doctor"

Bella nodded and then they went to the next bed to meet Ms Shelly.

"Good Morning beautiful" Jasper greeted the women and she blushed in return.

"I am Dr Jasper Whitlock, you can call me Jasper though"

"Hello Jasper"

Dr Caius coughed behind him.

Jasper examined the chart and smiled "I'd say you are about ready to go home"

"Oh thank you so much doctor"

They were about to round the corner when Bella heard him whisper her "If I had my way I would keep you here forever"

**Fucking womanizer.**

The rest of the rounds were a blur. They saw 20 patients moving from one ward to another, examining charts and making notes on them. Bella was extremely glad that Dr Caius had decided to make rounds with them at least that kept Jasper's mouth shut. Though, sometimes he did let out one or two snide remarks.

Bella watched Jasper with the patients and realized that Jasper was actually good. Yes that was saying something. Even though he was a worse human being but he was a good doctor. If his personality was better, Bella might have approved of him.

What was she saying? Hell she wouldn't approve of him even then.

Soon the lunch hour neared and they hurried to meet the last patient in the ward.

"Good morning Mrs. Cooper" Dr Caius said warmly. Bella scanned the patients chart as Jasper proceeded "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"I feel fine doctor" she blinked her swollen eyelids.

Jasper turned to Bella and asked "Any change in the electrolyte?"

"Nope"

"That's good" Dr Caius smiled and Bella looked at him curiously. Jasper even crooked his eyebrow at him.

"We are going to do everything we can for you Mrs. Cooper" he added.

"Thank you Doctor" Mrs. Cooper smiled timidly.

Dr Caius stepped out in the corridor, with Bella and Jasper trailing behind him.

"She has myocardiopathy, localized edema, irregular fever tremors and headaches" Bella sighed.

"I know. This is going to be very rough" Dr Caius added.

"It seems congenital" Jasper said suddenly.

"Uh..Oh. I have heard these symptoms before...it is actually caused by an insect" Bella answered.

Dr Caius looked at her puzzled.

"Trypanosoma cruzi" A velvet voice answered behind them. Bella turned to Edward, a surprised smile escaped her lips. Edward looked at Dr Caius and nodded, his eyes hardened when they settled on Jasper but then his expression softened when he looked at Bella. He smiled her favorite crooked smile and needless to say Bella just melted in a poodle of goo.

He continued to speak "Trypanosoma cruzi is an insect which causes the Chagas disease. It's actually very rare in the US, mostly seen in the Latin America"

"The patient was there for a while, no wonder she got it" Dr Caius added.

"What brings you here Dr Masen?" Jasper hissed through his teeth.

"I was just going for a lunch break" Edward replied, his eyes glued to Bella. She gave him a questioning look and he turned to Dr Caius.

"Will you mind if I take her away?" Edward asked suddenly as he wrapped his arm on the small of her back. Bella and Dr Caius looked at him wide eyed.

**Is he out of his mind? Bella thought.**

"Oh...No" Dr Caius replied as he looked at Bella and then to Edward suspiciously. "You guys can leave...its lunch hour anyway. Return with yours scut Bella and I hope you noted everything."

"Yes Doctor" Bella nodded.

Edward nodded at Dr Caius then pushed passed Jasper and all but pulled her away from the corridor to the exit. Edward had a wicked smile on his face as he intertwined their hands together and walked by the jaw dropping staffs and doctors.

"Jesus Edward!" Bella exclaimed as hushed whispers followed behind their back. "Everyone is staring"

"I can't believe, Dr Masen and..?"

"They are dating"

"They are holding hands"

Edward looked at her in amusement and laughed "Let them stare then"

"You are crazy" she pointed a finger on his chest for emphasis. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers "I thought you were the crazy one"

She rolled her eyes at him and then whispered in his ear "You make me crazy"

Edward laughed as they held hands and crossed the roads.

"So where we going?" Bella asked as the chilly wind blew past her face. She shivered and Edward turned to her with a frown.

"Where's your coat?"

"I would have brought it if someone wasn't so eager to get me out of the hospital."

Suddenly they turned a corner and Edward grabbed her arm and pushed her against a red brick concrete. She let out a soft gasp as he trapped her in between his arms and smiled lazily.

"I could always make you warm"

"Mmhmm" she sighed as her fingers twirled the hair at the base of his neck. He bent his head and kissed her until she was breathless. She no longer cared that they were in the street, putting on a show for the passerby. She was beyond horny, and all she wanted to do was jump on him and bite on those luscious swollen lips.

Edward had a gleam in his eyes as he removed his coat and wrapped it around her body. He extended his arms and then bowed "Now shall we ma'am?"

Bella giggled and he leaned over to paste a chaste kiss on her face.

"So your father is a surgeon?" Edward asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Yes...Daddy is actually the best one in Phoenix. He has his own practice and everything, so I grew up around hospitals"

"That sounds great...but what I don't get is why you didn't join under him. Why Forks? Don't get me wrong but this is such a small town, you could have a better career in Phoenix."

"You are not the first one who asked me this actually." Bella smiled at him and then continued "Its like...I grew there being known as the doctor's daughter...I didn't want to be that. I wanted people to know me for what I am, not because of my father. Forks just happen to be the only option for me to start my career"

She looked at Edward and frowned when she saw the awed look in his face.

"What?"

"You are so damn perfect Isabella" He replied with a dazzling smile.

"Oh don't I know it" She smirked.

Edward pulled her to him and she yelped suddenly caught off guard. The people at the restaurant turned to look at them and Bella blushed furiously. But then her eyes fell on a table at the right corner and her face went pale.

Across their table, her once best friends Rosalie and Alice were staring at them. Rosalie had a surprised look in her face and Alice was literally shooting daggers in their direction. A month ago, they would have been sitting together in that table and laughing at each other, Bella recalled.

Edward pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry about yesterday"

Bella frowned and then looked at him.

"It was really unnecessary of you to pull that stunt yesterday Edward. I mean if you told me that you were upset with that photo then I would have made it clear. Paul is not going to do me any harm. "

"You don't know anything" Edward shook his head. Bella cupped his cheeks and pulled his face to her.

"Look at Me" she urged.

"He helped me Edward. When I came in this town, I had no one to look upto...he was the one who searched a house for me...he got me in the hospital...he did everything.."

"Everything that a brother would ever do" She smiled sadly.

"What?"

"It's a very long story..." she said as she twirled the fork around the spaghetti. " My parents are not my parents"

She looked at the confused look in his face and sighed. "They are not my biological parents Edward. My birth mother died when she gave birth to me...and according to the records, she had no idea who got her pregnant."

"She had been with countless number of men ever since she ran away from college. She had no dreams, no aspiration and her family wanted nothing from her. Not that she had much of a family actually."

She bit her lips and said "Forks wasn't the only option for my career. There is a reason why I decided to come here" she exasperated with her hands.

"I wanted to know about my birth mother" she whispered. "That's how I came across Sue Jeffery...she is my mother's cousin and she absolutely loathes Renee. She told me everything, and I know she is repulsed by me too" She said sadly. "But Paul...he was actually very excited to know that he had a cousin he had never heard before. We became friends instantly and he was so good to me unlike his mot-"

Bella stopped as she looked at Edward's face. She was rambling like an idiot and hadn't noticed until then the shock on his face. He looked as if he was in pain.

She squeezed his hand and asked in concern "Edward what's wrong?"

He clenched his eyes shut and tugged at his hair sharply.

"Edward?"

He suddenly stood up from his seat. "I am sorry...so sorry...I have to go...I have to go" he mumbled to her as he sprang out of the doors.

* * *

Jasper sat down with a cup of coffee and stared at Alice as she roamed around his kitchen in his shirt. He let his eyes wonder on her slender legs, the curve of her hips and how she seemed to be swimming in the sleeves of his shirt. He had never observed her carefully. At first glance she would seem a tiny little girl with innocent hazel eyes.

Jasper frowned at himself. What the hell is he thinking?

She is bubbly, chirpy, graceful, fierce and one wicked bitch.

And he couldn't wait for the day that she would finally leave him the fuck alone. Yes! Jasper Whitlock is officially done with Alice fucking Brandon.

He has been making the saddest of excuses ever made on the history of Earth for disappearing at the middle of the night. He quarreled with her every other day, treated her like rubbish in hospitals, or during their so-called-dates. But she wouldn't just get off his nuts. She believed every single word that came out of his mouth. Sure it was fun during the start, but seriously how can someone be this dimwitted. She apparently believed that the sun rose out of his ass. That definitely got his dick stroked but seriously?

She was like a Chinese finger trap, the harder you struggle, the tighter her grip got.

Alice could feel his eyes on her. She peeked behind her and saw him _really_ staring at her. She has seen him looking at her body a thousand times before, but the way he was looking now was foreign. She smiled at herself, as she twirled around the kitchen making breakfast for her lover. This felt right, this felt like home.

She intertwined her fingers above her head and spinned across the kitchen towards Jasper to give him a kiss. The action caused the shirt to ride up her thighs, to show him her naked behind. Jasper snapped out of his trance immediately. He deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue inside her mouth, biting her lower lip and sucking her tongue. Her nipples hardened with his reaction and she shamelessly rubbed herself on him. He suddenly turned her around and she whined at the loss of contact. But then he wrapped his arms around her, his right hand slid between her legs and the left made its way down her neck to her chest, quickly unbuttoning the shirt. She moaned at his urgency. Jasper was always spontaneous and honestly it turned her on. He quickly got the offending material from her skin and rubbed his hands all over her body, and then slipped between her legs to feel her wetness.

She whimpered and he groaned in return.

"I want to fuck you until you can't walk"

He was already shirtless, so he opened the fly of his jeans and quickly got his cock out. He leant forward to get rid of the jeans which made his face come in contact with her ass. He kissed her dimples and then rose slowly to kiss her spine and then bit on the side of her neck. He dragged her to the chair and positioned himself on her entrance. She moaned deeply as he easily slipped between her folds. She spread her legs as he pumped forcefully inside and out of her body. His right hand returned between her legs, massaging her clit while he fucked her.

"So Good...so so good" he moaned in her ear and she spread her legs farther and circled her hips. His eyes rolled behind his head, he could see the stars.

He grabbed one of her tits with his left hand and started playing with her nipple. He pulled at them and then twisted it between his fingers. She screamed out with pleasure...

"I need to see you...please..." she begged as her breath came out in short gasps.

He quickly turned her around and started thrusting upwards furiously.

"Oh Fuck" she screamed.

" Cum for me baby...cum for me" Jasper moaned as she bounced on top of him. And then she couldn't take it any longer. She threw her head back, arching herself as her orgasm overtook her body.

"I love you" she gasped. "I love you Jasper...so so much"

Jasper froze mid-orgasm. His eyes bulged out and face grew pale. She kissed his lips thoroughly showing him all the love that she had to offer. He couldn't respond. They were still connected by their bodies and it was as if he could feel her emotions rolling off her to him.

He felt nauseous.

_**This is wrong...wrong...wrong his mind shouted at him**_.

* * *

Okay a lot of things happened in this chapter. I had a hard time writing since the perspectives of the characters are so different from one another...so the delay. Please tell me what you think of the story so far...Is it getting cheesy or overly dramatic?

I am getting a lot of queries about the AJ break up...and yes it's nearing. I hope I was able to show the slight change in air between them. About Sue? I have mentioned her before in Chapter 9, incase you guys forgot. She was actually the reason why Bella was so desperate to do the operation. So everything is somehow interlinked.

And now I have a confession to make.

If any of you are doctors and reading my story, I am sorry if anything came out wrong. I am not in the medical field, so whatever I write is either based on research or my own creativity.

If you haven't noticed yet I am not much of a writer...hehe I believe a good writer is one who can write in a way that you can actually picture it. I don't know I feel I am more clipped and straight to the point. Anyway I will stop rambling now.

I would like to thank all the members who have added me in their alert/favorite list. You guys are so amazing!

Please leave me a review or rate this chapter at the scale of 10.

Have a good weekend,

selfishkiss


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**She crept slowly over his body, moving her hands over his stomach to his hip bone feeling the beads of sweat that had formed. As she crept over him, his hardness grazed her breasts then her stomach to her thighs which was already moist with perspiration and the wetness of her arousal. She could feel his response with every indrawn deep breath he took. Exhaling deeply, she took hold of his cock and positioned him at her entrance. She lifted her eyes to look at him, but before she could he already rolled them over and pinned her hands with his. She whimpered and moved her head up to reach his lips. **

"**Don't" He demanded. **

**He sat up abruptly, pushing her hands away from his body. He knew any man in his right mind would have never denied her advances. She was beautiful, talented, and eager to please him. What man wouldn't want her? He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and then sighed. **

**If he could he would have thrown all the caution over the windows. Who the fuck wants to think about right or wrong when a naked woman is lying beside you and earning for your touch? But it was already late to ask that question because that's exactly what he has done. This had to be the biggest mistake of his life. He rubbed the heel of his palm on his eyes and groaned softly. Beads of sweat rolled down his shoulder, and his hair was in a state of disarray—an aftermath of their sex. **

"**What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her forehead on the back of his neck, her nails tracing the mole there.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His eyes were stricken and his voice had an edge of panic.**

"**Why did I have to know like this?" He shouted at her as his finger pointed to the dried red blood on the tangled bed sheet. **

**She looked him straight in the eyes. Her ocean blue ones were pleading, requesting him to not spoil the moment. He couldn't stand it so he looked away. She cupped his cheeks and replied steadily "Because, you wouldn't have done it if you'd known you were the first."**

**The air was charged with tension. **

**She asked in a whisper "Would you?"**

**His voice was hoarse. "No I wouldn't have Chelsea"**

"**I know" she said softly. She sighed heavily and flopped on the bed on her back. **

**There were several minutes of silence in the room when Edward scowled at himself for thinking with his dick while she tried hard not to cry. **

"**It had to be you" she whispered barely. Her voice trembled as she spoke between quick breathes "It always had to be you. There was never anybody else"**

**His heart broke with her words. He turned his head and looked at her tear stained face. Her knees were drawn up to her chest like a child as her sobs came in quick gasps. He crawled back to her and wrapped her in his arms, wiping the tears away from her face.**

"**You don't even know me Chelsea"**

"**I know you Edward." she reached for his hand and placed it above her left breast. "My heart knows you"**

**She gently pushed him down to mattress and circled her hands around his neck.**

"**Please don't spoil this"... "I need you"**

**He was silent for a long minute. She could feel his defenses crumbling gradually. And when she looked up at him next his answering smile was dazzling.**

"**I am here" he whispered. "As long as you need me"**

**There was joy written across all over her face. This makes her happy...let it be Edward, he thought. **

**She pressed their bodies together, and connected her lips with his. Her mouth opened like an invitation and he was rewarded with her tongue thrusting inside his mouth. They kissed feverishly as their shared passion grew. **

**And without a word, he slipped inside her once again.**

"**I will always need you" she whispered barely as pleasure overtook her body.**

**

* * *

**

Edward slammed his hands on the dashboard of his newly repaired car. The need to vent his anger and frustration was immense. He wanted to punch something and then scream out loud. Panic rose in his chest and he tried to breath greedily. The last time he had lost control, he had ended up with an accident. He wouldn't want that to happen again even though he was already dying with all the questions swirling inside his head. The faint music played through the radio as he drove past Forks.

_Enemy, familiar friend_

_My beginning and my end_

_Knowing truth, whispering lies_

_And it hurts again_

_What I fear and what've tried_

_Words I say and what I hide_

_All the pain, I want it to end_

Just when he had thought things were going to be better in his life, everything crashed into million pieces...again. He saw Bella's face behind his closed eyelids. She took his breathe away from the very moment she had fallen into his arms. The overwhelming urge to know her, to touch her had made him wild. And then when he was finally losing hope, she found him. But then the bet became a barrier. He had thought she was never going to forgive him but then she gave him a chance. And in return he had left her worried and concerned. He had screwed things again.

_I'm still the same, pursuing pain _

_Is it worth all that I've gained?_

_We both know how this will end,_

_But I'd do it again._

Why was life so cruel to him? Whenever he took a step towards her, it was like an unknown force was pulling him two steps back. He remembered the first time he had touched her and the jolt that passed though his body. The first word that had come to his mind was forbidden. He realized now he was right. She was indeed forbidden. And he knew exactly why.

Chelsea was the reason.

He could run, he could hide, but nothing would ever stop her from coming to him. She was everywhere-in his mind, in his thoughts-following him like a shadow. He could pretend to forget, but then the next moment, she would come gnawing at him. He wanted to hate her but he couldn't. This has been his fault, there was no one to blame.

He sped up his car and it wasn't long before he passed the "Sequinn Washington" board.

**What about Paul?** His inner voice asked. He didn't want to believe that the guy was telling the truth. Then again, Bella's words didn't paint him as harmful. Infact, he seemed anything but harmful. Was Chelsea lying to him then? He shook his head. She could never do it. But what if she did? What if the incident with Paul never happened? Did she pretend to breakdown in front of his car? But what would she gain from it?

So many questions he had and the worst part of it all was he was never going to get those answers.

Edward slammed on the brake as he reached the old white building. He parked safely and got out of the car. Sara, the receptionist at the front desk was talking on the phone. As Edward walked through the door, she gave him a big smile and Edward tried to return the smile politely.

"Mr. Edward. How are you?" the women asked when she put the phone down.

Edward was not up for small talk. He was anxious and so he asked urgently "Is she..?"

"Yes." The women sighed. "She has created quite a chaos in the past few days. She had been asking about you a lot...we were almost in the edge of calling you but then Kate handled the situation"

He knew exactly how Kate handled the situation...lets just say there was involvement of syringe and needles.

"Can I go?" Edward asked in a defeated voice. Sara smiled sympathetically before patting his arm.

"Yes...It would make her a lot better"

No more words were said as he took the key from her outreached hand and walked towards the room that he had grown familiar with. He inhaled sharply before putting the key in the hole and turning the knob. The room was dim; the only light coming was from the small square sized open windows. He took a step forward and felt something under his feet. He crouched down to look and was surprised to find all his gifts lying haphazardly on the floor. There were cards, soft toys, chocolate wrappers, and letters and surrounded by them was Chelsea.

She was sitting in the corner of the room with her legs drawn to her chest. Her brown hair which once looked smooth and shiny looked frizzy. Her white dress was tainted and her skin looked paler than usual. She was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

He held out his hand and whispered her name.

She gasped.

She crawled slowly over to him, checking him from head to toe as if not believing her eyes. Edward sat motionless as she approached him. She looked so fragile, as she inched her hands towards his face. She slapped her hands lightly on his face and then ran the back of her hand against his jaw.

"E-Edward" She whispered lovingly. "You came"

"I am here...I am here" he whispered back soothingly as her fragile frame cradled into his arms.

* * *

"Jasper please talk to me" Alice hurriedly put on the shirt over her naked chest and followed Jasper to their bedroom.

Ever since she has confessed her love for him, Jasper hadn't spoken a word. And it was honestly scaring her. She was so stupid; she hadn't meant those words to come out like that. She planned to make his favorite dinner, wear the peach cocktail dress that Jasper had once complemented, and then look into his eyes and confess. The overwhelming need to show him her love was clawing inside her and before she knew she was screaming it out loud in throws of passion. Sure that turned out wrong, but it was still a confession. She had imagined a thousand different emotions flicker on his face like happy or excited... sad or probably angry?

But she wasn't prepared for the blank look...

"Now or never" Jasper muttered to himself before he finally turned to look at her.

There she was sitting on the edge of his bed with her shoulder slouched. She looked so small, so delicate.

"I don't love you" His voice wavered as he spoke. He had the same blank stare in his face but for the love of God he couldn't understand why he was shaking inwardly. He thought she would break, cry or whine. But instead she let out a hysterical laugh. She walked towards him and stood on her tiptoes to cup his jaw.

"Jasper...you are freaked out baby" she answered. "I know...I am sorry it came out that way, I didn't mean to scare you. It's okay...everything is fine"

He jerked her hands away "Nothing is fine. Can't you hear me?"

"I don't love you Alice" He spoke each word clearly.

"Oh baby you do...you are just not sure. I will wait for you Jasper...I know you love me" she answered him. But then she was no longer talking to him, she was talking to herself. She was trying to make herself understand, because nothing was making sense to her anymore.

"You were just an easy fuck for me Alice."

She gasped.

"I wanted to use you and you let me get you used"

A slap fell on his right cheek, but he did not flinch.

He continued to speak. "I wanted to take revenge from that Swan bitch for taking over the operation and so I chose you. You were the easiest catch. Once I knew you were onto me, I knew this was going to be the best damn game ever"

"You sick...bastard" she cried out.

"Playing with my emotions was a game for you" she pushed him roughly. Tears ran down her cheeks and she shook him again and again.

"I was a game to you?"

"Oh God what have I done?" she was hitting herself. "Oh my god...oh Bella... am so sorry...what have I done..."

" I loved you Jasper...so much...you meant the world to me...for you I broke up with my friend...for you I told her things that a friend should never ever say...and you?" she stabbed a finger on his chest " You lied to me...you hurt me"

"She said you would hurt me...and I didn't believe a word...I shut her up" She continued to rant. "Everything was meaningless for you! All the loving words you said were lies?"

"How could you Jasper?" She cried.

"Because I am Jasper Whitlock and I do as I wish. Perhaps, you should have thought before jumping into my car and believing every word that came out of my fucking mouth. Who the hell are you to blame me? You are no one to me and I don't give a flying fuck about what you say. So babes get the hell out of my house."

He picked up one of the flower vase that she had bought and threw it across the room in anger. The vase broke into pieces so did her heart.

"I hate you" Alice screamed as she got dressed and got her suitcases out, furiously throwing the clothes inside. Once her belongings were packed, she pushed past Jasper and made her way towards the door. She wiped her tears in the sleeve of her shirt and turned towards him.

"One day Jasper...one day you will love someone like I did and she will never love you back. You will know then what it feels like to be heartbroken."

With those words, she left the house.

* * *

**You stupid fool, the angry voice accused.**

**What did you think he was going to sit through your tragic story and smile? Obviously not! You were dumb enough to tell him about Renee and now he knows from where you come and he is disgusted by you. **

**Couldn't you just keep your pretty mouth shut?**

"Fuck YOU!" Bella shouted at herself in the mirror. Few angry tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

After Edward ran away from the restaurant, she was totally dumbfounded. What had just happened? She thought. One minute he was flirty and smiling and then the next moment he was running away as if his ass was on fire. She sat there for few seconds and considered what had happened in that short span of time.

Realization hit her when she considered their conversation about Renee and Sue.

The words from yesterday morning rang out in her ear again.

**He knows you are not worth fighting for.**

She sighed defeated. She has never been this insecure in her life. She never let others thought or opinions affect her, but with Edward, she was constantly at edge. She wanted him to really look at her and know the person inside her. She wanted to be beautiful in his eyes. Since the time she has seen him first, her feelings have all but grown for him. She had never mentioned her infatuation with Edward to anyone. He was her secret, her obsession and everything. She dreamt of him, dreamt of them together but it was only a dream.

Bella has always been good at hiding her feelings but she didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to show him that how deeply she felt for him. She just didn't give him the chance to prove himself; she was giving herself a chance too.

They had met under horrible circumstances which has led her to question Edward's character a lot of times. But she was staring to realize maybe Edward was exactly how she had dreamt and probably even and touching and kissing him...everything felt so easy with him- almost as if she has been doing it her entire life.

She looked at cell phone sitting on the table. She couldn't even call Edward and ask what had gone wrong since he had left his cell phone in a hurry.

She hoped she wasn't the thing gone wrong.

The pager went off suddenly and Bella was reminded of her duties. She walked inside the emergency ward and suddenly collided with someone.

"Oh ...I am so sorry, I didn't see you" Bella mumbled to nurse Angela.

"Oh good I found you" Angela exasperated "Someone's asking for you" she replied as she led Bella towards the waiting room.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Bella cried out when she saw Paul. He had a black eye, his cheeks were bruised and his nose was covered with a band aid.

"Hey Belle" Paul smiled but it turned into a grimace when his jaw muscles flexed.

"Who did this to you? I told you not to get into fight with the rez boys...they are a bunch of dogs." Bella exclaimed. She started to check his wounds and scowled at him when he rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't someone from the reservation"

"I can't think of anyone else unless you planned to get into a fight with your girl's ex boyfriend"

Paul chuckled briefly. "I don't know if he is ex but he definitely is a feisty one"

Bella halted her movement "What?"

"I think...he is your boyfriend dear Belle" Paul stated.

"I don't believe you" Bella gasped.

"He's got this crazy red hair and green eyes"

"Edward" Bella gasped. "Edward...did this to you?"

Paul nodded. "But why? I told him you are not harmful" she mumbled to herself.

"Will someone tell me what's going on? You told him I am not harmful, he thinks I am trying to molest you like I did to Chelsea...I mean what the..."

"Who is Chelsea?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"Uh oh seems like lover boys got some explanation to do." Paul smirked. Bella frowned at him.

"Whatever it is sis...but I totally approve, you have my blessings. I can already see your red haired kids running around in the park" he laughed out.

"It's bronze not red" Bella corrected. Her eyes widened and mouth hung open when she realized what Paul had just said. He grinned at her expression and then said "I like that guy. He is good."

"He broke your nose...how can you like him?"

"It shows he will do anything for ya...ya know... take a bullet or something...I like that shit!"

* * *

There was panic in her blue eyes. A part of her wanted to reach towards him and the other was afraid to even go near.

His eyes were dark, holding her gaze and his mouth was set on an angry scowl. In that moment he didn't look like the Edward she knew, he looked like a predator. She didn't know this man; he wasn't the man she loved. Her hands shook and her body quivered with fear. He clutched on her arms tightly, and shook her as if to make her conscious.

"Why did you lie to me about Paul?"

"Tell me..."

"What else did you hide from me?"

Chelsea was crying and shaking. She couldn't understand. All she could think of was Edward was upset and she had made him upset. Edward was angry, and he was scaring her. She didn't like this Edward. She wanted her Edward back.

"Give me the fucking answers" He yelled at her and she let out a scream.

The door flew open and Sara rushed inside with Kate. The women were shocked to see Chelsea in a state of panic.

"Mr. Edward what are you doing? You are scaring her. Let her go Mr Edward." Sara pleaded.

"Leave our patient alone or I would have to call the watchmen to get you out" Kate warned.

Edward looked at both the women and then to Chelsea. He immediately removed his hold and his hand flew to his face. He rubbed his palm up and down his cheeks furiously and let out a groan.

"Fuck!"

He stood up abruptly and moved towards the door.

"I am not coming back again" He uttered.

He didn't stop to look at Chelsea's face. Because he knew what he would see in it.

Hurt. Pain. Loss.

* * *

She freed her long hair from the pony tail and then tugged at the roots moaning at the sensation. She unbuttoned her blouse and crossed her arms to remove the piece of article from her body. She unbuttoned her jeans, followed with her lingerie and underwear, trailing them behind as she flopped down on the bed with a deep sigh. Immediately her head hit the soft pillow and her eyes closed in their own volition. She pretended to be off into a dream where everything was fine.

She saw herself laughing and bantering with Rosalie and Alice. She saw Paul joking about red head kids and Sue smiling at her motherly. She saw herself wrapped around in Edward's arms, kissing him and loving him and being loved in return. For a second she wanted to believe that this was not a dream and it was real. Everything was perfect—a far cry from the emotional turmoil she had to face every day in her life. She couldn't do this anymore. She was exhausted. Every bone in her body was sleeping with fatigue. It was just not affecting her emotionally but physically too. She desperately wanted a change.

Something...anything.

The doorbell rang at that very instant.

She jerked upright, grabbed the robe hanging from the chair and sprinted towards the door. She pushed her hands through the sleeves and tied the belt while looking through the peephole. She never expected what she saw.

She sprang the door open.

Edward looked pale and weary; his hair looked more tousled than usual with a few strands falling over his forehead. And his eyes...his eyes had a million different emotion flowing in them but most of all she could see pain and agony. He looked wrecked, vulnerable and it was breaking her.

"Edw-" Before she could say his name, he crushed into her, holding onto her with his dear life. She could feel his body shaking, and for a second she wondered if he was crying. But then he looked up and instead of tears she saw her own eyes looking at her back. She saw the helplessness, the desperation for a change, everything was written in his face like a mirror. Whatever Edward was suffering may or may not be close to what she was going through. But the intensity did not matter anymore. What mattered was that she knew she was not alone anymore.

And they were going to fight this together.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for the late post. I would have mentioned in my previous update that I was going for a holiday if I knew it myself. It was totally a spur of the moment decision and so I just left with a note in my profile.**

**I would like to thank all the readers who are still hanging on to this story and who thinks I am a good writer. Your lovely and encouraging reviews brighten my day and night. So thanks a lot.**

**Would love to know what you have to say about this chapter. I realize that everyone was waiting for the break up scene between J/A. So are you satisfied with how things went down?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight Saga; if I did I wouldn't be sitting for GCE A level.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_**She was standing by the kitchen counter filing two glass of fresh orange juice from the carton. The simple task might have taken very less time, if only she didn't keep on aiming the mouth of the lid on the outer edge of the glass. The orange liquid ran between her fingers leaving its sticky presence in them and dripped down the counter to the floor. Her hands shook badly, and her throat constricted. She wanted to cry.**_

_**Why couldn't she fill the glass? **_

_**She was startled when a strong hand touched her wrist. His hands were warm, stroking up and down her arms in comfort. It made her tingle everywhere. With a sighing defeat, her eyes moved from the glass and followed his long slender fingers, to his hard forearm to the tightening of his biceps under the crisp black shirt and then to the brightest green eyes.**_

_"**Come, I'll take you home" he whispered brushing her tangled hair from her shoulder. She nodded, too afraid to voice her words. His hand held her at the small of her back, leading her away from the small house she once used to call home. But now it no longer felt the same. It was still and quiet and suffocating. Nothing felt the same without her father Charlie. **_

_**The funeral was simple. There were only a handful of people who watched the white coffin being lowered into the freshly dug grave and when all was said and done they gave their condolences and went away. But Edward didn't go. He stood there beside Chelsea and mourned for Charlie. As a doctor, he was taught to differentiate between his personal and professional life but somehow along the way Charlie had became more than just his patient. He was like the father he never had. **_

_**After his prayer, he looked back at Chelsea. He wondered how she was feeling knowing she was an orphan now. She had barely spoken a word since the news. She didn't even shed a tear when she took a last glimpse at Charlie. She just stood there with cold lifeless eyes listening, and nodding when necessary. He wanted to give her some space but when he saw her broken form by the kitchen counter, all he could think about was the last words that Charlie had said to him.**_

_"**Please take care of her Edward"**_

_**Edward took Chelsea's hand in his and squeezed. She stared at the scenario outside the window of his car, but her hold on him tightened. Edward didn't complain when her nails dig at the heel of his palm marking his flesh. He just drove through the road to reach his home...****their**** home.**_

* * *

"How can you let him go?"

"How can you walk out like this and give him an easy way out?"

"What the hell were you thinking Alice Brandon? Just answer me." Rosalie paced around the room screaming at Alice who was sobbing with her head in between her knees. Rosalie clenched her eyes shut, trying her best to keep the angry tears at bay. It has been an hour since Alice had confessed what that jackass Jasper had done to her and all she could think of was burning that bastard alive.

"Please make this stop Rose…please...just please" Alice cried. Rosalie's heart clenched at the sight before her. Jasper had truly broken Alice. She was no longer the person she once used to be. Gone was the smile, gone was the chirpiness in her voice. All that was left was the red puffy eyes with the dark shadow under them screaming her agony. Rosalie hugged Alice tightly and rocked her to and fro.

"Everything is going to be fine" Rosalie shushed. "I am going to sue his ass for breaking your heart. He will never know what hit him"

"No" Alice cried. "This is all my fault Rose…everything is my fault…I should have never trusted him. I was so stupid…I just fell into his trap…Bella always told me I should never trust people so easily…I didn't listen…now look what happened…Oh God Rose what am I going to do?"

"You are going to forget him. Kick him out of your life and put him to his place" Rosalie spat.

"Easier said than done" Alice shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Alice.

There was a long silence when no one spoke.

"You still love him, don't you?" Rosalie asked. Alice didn't say a word as she stared blankly outside the window.

"How?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I loved him Rose, he just didn't love me" Alice whispered. "Just because he faked everything, doesn't mean I would stop loving him."

Rosalie was about to open her mouth when Alice stopped her. "Think of it Rose….god forbid if tomorrow Emmet comes and breaks it off with you….will you stop loving him?"

"Can you forget him completely and move on with your life" She asked. By looking at the sad smile on Rosalie's face she knew her answer.

"It's not that easy."

"The idea of moving forward seems so nice…believe me I have tried Rose…I have tried so hard…I have spent my days rolling in bed thinking I am going to move forward. But then when I closed my eyes I saw him and saw the memories flash behind my eyes…and I can't do it...It just hurts so much"

"Where were you this weekend?" Rosalie asked.

Alice was suddenly very quiet.

"Alice?"

"Seattle" Alice mumbled.

Rosalie looked up at her. "What were you doing in Seattle?"

Alice let out a long deep breathe.

"I didn't have the guts to face you" she whispered sadly.

"I am sorry" the tears started to descend down her cheeks. "I couldn't go back to Bella...I couldn't come to you either. I don't deserve you guys...I really don't."

"Alice stop it" Rosalie cried.

"No look at me, look at what I have done...I have jeopardized our years of friendship in a matter of seconds. I didn't trust Bella and then made you choose me instead of her. She had to go through so much alone...at least I had you. She must hate us."

"She does" Rosalie said sadly as they both hugged each other.

* * *

The loud beeping noise rang out in the room making Jasper groan. He thrashed his blanket with his leg and rolled on his bed. The sound started to get even louder so he plunged his head under his pillow.

"Fuck!" He groaned in a sleepy voice.

"Alice get the damn phone" he shouted.

"Alice can't you hear it? Shut it off!"

"ALICEEE!"

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to him and he jolted upright.

It has been a week since Alice has left but he was still finding it rather difficult to return back to his original routine. He remembered calling for her the other day when he couldn't find his shirt, then the other day when he returned home hungry after the night shift, and the other day when he found dirty dishes on the washer and the other...

He shook his head.

Obviously he didn't miss her. Why the hell would he miss her? That's like so stupid. He has lived his life before her and he could still manage it without her. Then why was his eyes always wondering around the house and wishing maybe one day he would come home to find the makeup box lying on his dresser or maybe the girly perfume bottle on his nightstand or the pink toothbrush beside his plain white one.

Obviously he didn't miss her.

He yawned high and dragged his body to the other side of the room to answer the still ringing phone.

"Hello"

"Baby it took you so long" Tanya pouted at the other end of the line.

"Oh...mm I was sleeping. What's up?"

"Hmmm did you sleep naked?" She asked seductively.

"Tanya I don't have time for shit" Jasper growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jazz? You bailed on me last evening and now you are shouting at me? You better not walk out today, understand?"

"Listen Tanya you don't own my fucking ass so don't you dare bark out orders at me"

"You are an asshole" She hissed. "I am not sexing you up anymore"

"I don't care...you weren't a good lay anyway"

"You...you-"before she could even complete he pressed on the red button and switched of his phone.

Fucking Tanya Denali.

Fucking Alice Brandon.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Bella was lying on her bed watching Grey's Anatomy with Edward's head lying on her lap. Midway, she got bored watching the soap. How much doctor shit could a person take anyway? She turned off the TV and huffed to get Edward's attention. But he was deep inside the newspaper and didn't even bother to look up.

"Edward" she whined.

"hmm"

"Edwarddd"

"Hmmm"

She ruffled his hair, then tickled his neck, then pinched his nose and then snatched the newspaper away.

"What?" He laughed.

"Why aren't you looking at me" she stick her bottom lips out in a sad pout.

Edward pulled her head down to her lap to meet her gaze and said "I am looking at you right now." The corner of her mouth pulled upward and her eyes shined with a mischievous glint.

"Why aren't you kissing me then?" she whispered brushing her lips with his once. She could feel him smile against her lips. He parted his lips slowly and gave her a kiss worth diabetes.

"I am kissing you right now" he whispered in a husky tone biting her delicious lips and then soothing the ache with his tongue. Bella moaned aloud and he took the chance to push her on her back. He then leaned down to kiss her deeply, sucking gently at first and then pressing his tongue against her, feeling her hot breath, teasing and building the tension between them. Just when things started to get out of control he pulled back to breathe and then smiled into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and thought how happy he made her and thought how amazing he was and how good she felt being with him. She enjoyed the gentle, tender touch of his fingers brushing her cheek lightly and the soft feathery kisses on her eyelids and nose and chin. She ran her fingers through his bronze locks and let him explore her neck. He was slow, sweet and caring and it made her want to cry.

She cradled his cheeks in her palms and pulled his mouth to her again, kissing him slowly and fervently. She moved her lips to his cheeks, skimmed her nose against his jaw and breathed in his strong masculine smell that she loved.

Suddenly she was on top of him, moving her hips slowly so she could brush against his arousal each time.

"Bella you promised we are going to take this slow" his voice was hoarse with desire.

"When did that happen?" she moaned.

"Ahhh" Edward groaned when started to move her hips faster. He pulled her mouth to his urgently, plunging his tongue inside her inviting mouth to let her know how badly he wanted her.

"I want you too" Bella whispered against his lips and then without a thought she spread her hand flat against his chest and urged him to lie down. She caught the hem of his T-shirt and he raised his arms in air to help her get it out. She ran her fingers from his chest to his flat stomach and circled his nipple with her nails which made him let out a shaky breathe. Her fingers explored the waistband of his boxers, feeling the hard muscle of his hip and the sharply defined V.

"Bella" He groaned softly. The sensation knotted inside his stomach. He was so turned on that he could barely think. He almost died, when she started to kiss the length of his body. He knew where she was planning to take this.

"You don't need to do this baby" He murmured pushing her hair away from her face. She rubbed herself on him and whimpered "I want to Edward...please"

She used her fingers to ease his boxers down. He lifted his hips slightly so she can get it off and his erection sprang free. Her body reacted instantaneously, he was so sexy. She explored the curly hair of his trail and moved downward and downward until his balls were on her palm. She squeezed one and then the other and glanced at him and saw his eyes clenched shut in longing and need. He gasped when her small hand wrapped around the base of his member. He was hard and long, wrapped in silky flesh and already leaking for her. She reached her tongue and licked him.

She had never went down on a man before, so she had no idea what to expect and what to not. She stroked, and licked, pumped and squeezed gauzing his reaction with every action. He was cursing, and moaning, and thrashing his head against her pillow every time she sucked on the tip of the head. It was not affecting him only. She was going crazy with lust, watching him open and so vulnerable in front of her.

"Baby…baby...I can't" He panted.

"Come in my mouth please…please I want to taste you" She whimpered.

Those words were his undoing and so it wasn't long before he had his orgasm. She swallowed every drop of him and then kissed the swollen tip once before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was…"she was speechless.

"Fucktastic" he grinned before pulling her for a long kiss.

He suddenly pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Yuck!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you even swallow that?" He asked incredulously. "It tastes like shit"

His whole face was scrunched up which made him look so damn adorable. She giggled and then kissed his jaw.

"I will take whatever you have to give me"

Edward sighed.

He felt so guilty.

He had been doing a lot of thinking lately, something that he hadn't done in a long time. It made him realize how his decisions had always been so stupid and rash. He had never given much thought into things before, never pondered if it was going to be fruitful in the end or a hurtful loss. It was like operating someone, you know the disease, and you know the cure, and you are going to do everything in your hands to save him but you are never sure if he will make it or not. Edward realized even the minuscule decisions he hade made had changed his life.

He could have a better relationship with Jasper if he never competed against him, he could have stayed away from Chelsea and not raise her hopes to only leave her and to ruin her life further. He could have never made that stupid bet against Jasper and hurt Bella. Every decision he hade made had somehow always managed to backfire on him. And because of it he was scared. He was scared to tell Bella about his past because he was sure if she knew she would leave him.

The day he had returned from visiting Chelsea, he was so angry, not at her but himself. No one could hate someone that much than how he hated himself then. He could never forgive himself for all the things he had done to her in the past. Sometimes he wanted to believe whatever he had done; it was always to make her happy. But he realized now, in doing so he had only broken her further. As if the proof of her lying in a Mental Hospital wasn't enough he had to go and make matters worse.

What rights he had to shout at her for something he had no idea she had done and then make her feel as if everything was her fault? How could he save lives and ruin others at the same time? What kind of person he was?

He knew he was one selfish creature and hence, he hadn't thought twice before knocking on Bella's door in the middle of the night. He hadn't thought what she would think, he hadn't thought about the burden of troubles he was pushing with him her way. All he had thought in that second was that he wanted her. He just wanted to be with her, and let her take care of him and make him forget everything. And that's what she exactly did. She was gentle and caring, showering him with attention and affection.

He was always taking and taking and he realized right then he was taking again. Bella wasn't foolish; he knew that she knew something was wrong. He was so glad that she wasn't still pushing him away. But for how long?

He stroked her hair tenderly with her words echoing inside his head.

_**I will take whatever you have to give me**_

It has been a week since Bella found a broken Edward at her doorstep. While she certainly didn't know what had caused him the pain, but she did know whatever it was, it was still bothering Edward from the inside. Frankly, it was killing her to see him suffer, but she knew she couldn't do much than wait for him patiently to open up. They both were very new in this relationship field, and they were still learning, so she didn't want to push him. So she told him so.

"Edward you can take all the time in the world, I assure you I am not going anywhere. I am not pushing you…I just want you to know that you can share things with me. I know something is bothering you, and it's killing me because I don't know what it is… I just want to help you baby."

"Bella...I" he hesitated.

She plopped herself on one elbow and looked him in the eye.

**Tell me please tell me Edward.**

**I love you so much Bella but I have no right to love you. I'm so sorry.**

"Bella I am engaged"

* * *

I can't believe this fic has reached 100 reviews...I am so freaking happy. When I started this fic I was sure I wouldn't even get 10…so yeah this is a great achievement for me. Thanks to all the readers who added my story in their fave and alert list and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys!

What is the hardest revelation you have ever come across?

Review/rate at the scale of 10.

Oh btw do check if your PM option is enabled, because it's the only way I can reply to your review.

Love,

selfishkiss


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a hugeeee chapter and it took me probably a week to write and another to make sure the mood of the story was set correct…loll yeah I am very fussy with my writing. Another reason would be this is the reveal chapter…yes finally I know. All the confusion and questions are going to be answered. Are you excited? I will tell you guys a back story. This Chapter that you are going to read is the formation of my whacky story. And it took me like 14 chapters to come to this...pheww!**

**I will give a small preview before you start. **

**There is no Jasper/Alice/Rosalie in this chapter. Its all things Chelsea-Edward-Bella...okay mostly the E/C past. There is one long ass Edward POV in the middle which is ****not**** written in third person...isn't that cool? A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter but when you complete reading there will be some new ones too…haha those will be answered when the time finally comes. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"Bella I am engaged" The words flew out of his mouth in a rush.

Edward clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breathe.** Fuck you Masen! You don't deserve her. You don't deserve any happiness. Look at you...you don't even have the nerve to look at her and tell her how much fucked up you are. Here you are pissing your pants off thinking that she is going to leave you…fuck you! She **_**should**_** leave you. Stop putting her through these; stop making it up to her when you are going to break her anyway. Just fucking stop!**

"I am engaged Bella" he whispered again suddenly very aware of the eerie silence that has fallen over the room.

He had thought that saying those words aloud would make them feel less heavy, like it wouldn't be weighing on his shoulder like a ton of bricks each time he looked at Bella. But now as those words were finally out in the open he felt anything but relief. He realized up until now those words were his burden- a repercussion of the wrong decision he had made in the past- but right now it was a part of Bella's life too. And this was his entire fault.

Bella was no longer lying on his chest. She was sitting at the corner of the bed looking at him blankly. Her eyes held a distance, a coldness he had never seen before. He knew she was pulling away. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He couldn't let her go; he had to make her stop. He slowly inched towards her gauzing her reaction the entire time as if his one wrong move would make her flee.

He extended his hand to her jean –clad hip, almost begging, almost hopeful but she recoiled. He instantly let her go. His expression was one of shock when he saw the tortured look on her face._**Yes you have done this to her. **_

"Bella" He called in a voice full of emotion.

"Don't" Her voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

"Please Bella…I can explain" He begged.

"What's there to explain?" She asked desolately.

"Is that what this" she waved her hand along his naked body, "was all about?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked hysterically.

"Is this why you never named our relationship?"

"What are-?"

"Chelsea" She whispered barely.

Edward looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Is she your" She hinted in a small tone. He nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Paul." Bella said. "I somehow gathered that you had a past with her...but…"- her voice broke-"but I didn't know she was your future. Oh god you are going to marry her" The weight of the words finally settled inside her and her defense fell apart.

"Bella please listen to me" He pleaded.

"Where do I fit in all of these Edward?" She questioned. "Am I that girl you planned to have an affair with? When did you plan to tell me this anyway? huh? After getting married? Or are you already married? Answer me god damn it!"

She placed one hand in the centre of his chest and pushed him hard. He plopped back on the mattress in surprise. She leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Please let me explain" He looked into the fierce brown pool of eyes with her lips hovering over his. For a moment he was tempted to lift his head the quarter inch and kiss her to make all these hurt go away, but he couldn't. Then the moment was gone as she jumped up and away, her long dark hair swirling across his face as she moved.

She grabbed her car keys and then stood poised by the door void of any emotion.

"I can't do this. Please don't be here when I get back"

And then she walked out leaving him naked in her bed.

Edward pressed the heel of his palm to his eyes and groaned. His arms hung limp at his sides and his fist clenched at his idiocy._** Stupid. So fucking stupid!**_

He watched as her footsteps receded, and heard the heavy thump of the front door taking away the last trace of her lavender perfume. He acknowledged the idea of chasing after her but then thought better.

Chasing will make things worse.

Chasing will make her run further away from him.

So all he could do was –Wait.

* * *

Dejavue. She thought when she turned on the ignition and drove away from her place. She remembered running away from Edward the same away when he had offered her sex in return for the operation. She remembered running away from him the day he gave her flowers and told her he cared about her.

She realized that she has been running away from him ever since she met him. Everything felt so overwhelming with Edward. When she was happy, she was entirely happy and when she was sad, it broke her so much that she thought she would forever be wounded. But somehow things always managed to get better, but she wasn't sure if things were going to be alright this time.

"Edward is engaged" She whispered timidly as tears ran down her cheek.

"He is someone else's"

"He belongs to someone else"

"HE IS NOT MINE!"

"BUT I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!"

Whoever said that true love is one that hurts was certainly right. It hurt so fucking much.

The afternoon passed, and the evening came and she cried herself to oblivion, until her throat was sore and her eyes stung with tears.

She wanted to go home and forget everything.

Forget Edward.

Forget white house with picket fence.

Forget bronze haired kids.

* * *

_**It was one of those clear days in Forks. The night wind had swept away the rain clouds, producing a crisp, sunny Sunday morning. There was a certain magic in the air but it had less to do with the weather and more with the sweet melody wafting towards his room. Edward woke up with a smile on his face. He remembered Chelsea's squeals of joy when he had presented her with the grand piano one fine evening. He hadn't seen her that happy ever since Charlie died. He had wanted to hear her play, but somehow his work always got in between. He decided he didn't want to miss the chance this time. **_

_**Slowly he made his way. With each step the tune got loud and clear. He leaned beside the door and watched as her fingers caressed the black and the ivory keys crafting the most beautiful music he had ever heard. **_

_"**Sit with me" she whispered without turning her back.**_

_**When he took a seat beside her on the bench, she turned towards him and gave the sweetest smile. **_

_"**I am sorry if I disturbed you" Edward whispered even though they were the only one in the house. **_

_"**You didn't" she said as she brushed his hair away from his forehead. She then leaned on him until she was on his lap and straddling his waist. She cupped his cheeks tenderly, silently inviting him to her warm lips and he obliged. **_

_**Ever since Chelsea has moved in with him Edward had taken her as his responsibility. It had been an obligation at first because of Charlie, but soon he realized how much he craved for her presence in his life. He loved waking up to her bright smile, loved the delicious meals she cooked for him, loved the silly texts she sent when he was in the hospital, loved the moan inducing massages she gave when he came home and loved the love making that followed soon after. **_

_**When she broke the kiss, he stroked her cheeks lovingly. **_

_"**I Love you" she whispered looking into his emerald eyes.**_

_**His breathe hitched. Did he love Chelsea? **_

_"**Chelsea… I...I don't… know what to say" **_

_"**Say you love me too" She urged. **_

_**Edward frowned. **_

_**She ran her fingers up and down his chest and then looked at him from under her lashes. **_

_"**You love me, right?"**_

_"**Y-Yess" he hissed as her hands slipped inside the waistband of his boxers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was late at night when Bella returned home. When she turned the corner, the only thought in her head was she wanted to be left alone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw dark through the windows of her house. With heavy feet she opened the door and switched on the lights as she passed. She threw her keys on the nightstand and moved to turn the lights when she saw a figure in her rocking chair.

She screamed and the figure started to move towards her quickly. She began to panic, her hand was clutching her heart as if she was afraid it was going to jump out. A large hand pressed on her gaping mouth to muffle her screams.

"It's me. It's me"

The dim light of the moon drew a shadow on the profile of his face and she saw his stubble cheeks. She pushed his hands away as rage overcame her body.

"Get away from me"

"I won't until you to listen to me"

"I told you to go. I don't want to listen to anything…I don't want to see your face...please leave me alone…just please" She sobbed burring her face in her hands. Edward pushed her hands away from her face and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Please don't hide from me Bella" He begged.

"Please don't make me go away" His voice wavered as he stroked the tears away from her face.

"All I want is for you to listen to me. I can give you time...I can give you all the time in the world baby. I will wait for you even if it takes forever but I can't leave you like this…I can't leave you without telling the truth. I don't want to hide anything from you Bella...I was just scared...so scared to loose you. I had almost lost you once; I don't want to loose you again."

Bella felt sweat running down her forehead but then she realized those were not perspiration. Those were his tears.

She was scared of losing him and he was scared of losing her.

"Tell me Edward..." ….. "Tell me everything"

* * *

It was February 2005 in Chicago.

I was returning home from medical school after a long conversation with Dr Banner. He asked me to come by during the evening because he had something important to tell. My first reaction to his call was fear. Everyone in school was scared of him because even though he was a doctor, the man knew business well. He had connections all over the world and I won't be lying if I said he could pick one student randomly and make or ruin his life completely. Hell I have seen him doing it in front of my eyes. Almost all the students at the medical school pried away from him just to be on the safe side. So understand my position when I woke up in the morning with his voice at the other end of the phone. I cussed him and my luck all along my way to his office and when I entered with a panicky look on my face, I was greeted by an all smiles Dr Banner. That shock was nothing compared to the words that flew out of his mouth next. Dr Banner told me that he saw great potential in me, and he was sure I would be an excellent doctor someday, so he had recommended me in Chicago County Hospital. He patted on my back and told me I was all set for my future.

I was grinning like a fool as I drove my way back to Whitlock House. I was so excited, all I could think about was sharing the news with my family especially Charlotte. I knew she would be so happy and proud of me. Just thinking about her motherly smile made me smile more. Charlotte Whitlock was not my birthmother but she was still like my mother for all intents and purpose. She was my distant aunt, but after my mother died, she was the only motherly figure in my life.

When I finally reached home, my mood changed drastically as I saw Jasper's car sitting across the street. Jasper was a party animal and he was MIA from the house most days. So he being in the house at such an early hour was definitely suspicious. And I wasn't really wrong at my assumption because the next thing I heard made my inside recoil.

I heard Charlotte's loud sobs and Jasper's drunken slurs. I heard her shouting at him and I heard him shouting back at her. I didn't really need to be a genius to know what their topic of discussion was.

It was me.

It was always me.

He was shouting at Charlotte for favoring me always, for forgetting that she had only one son, for making him feel like an inferior in his own house. He told her I was full of shit, that I was a fatherless child and my mother died because she didn't want anything to do with me. He told her I was a sneaky bastard who planned to steal their money away and I was already corrupting their mother-son relationship.

I closed my eyes and listened to every nasty thing he had to say about me. I didn't say a word and I didn't fight back either because somewhere along the way I started to believe in his words too.

That was the night I ran away from Chicago leaving a letter to Charlotte requesting her to not look for me. With the little inheritance that my mother left me, I boarded a plane to the most remote place in Washington – Forks. I spent my initial days in Forks in a cheap motel without a care in the world. Everything moved around me but I was stuck. I missed Charlotte's cooking, I missed medical school, and I missed the biggest opportunity of working at the Chicago County Hospital. And then finally that moment came in my life. You know the moment when you finally realize that you can't sit around and think about past? You had to move and make a better life.

Two days later, I was freshly showered and shaved, wearing nice clothes and walking towards the entrance of Forks General Hospital. I couldn't pull of the smirk off my face when I left Aro Volturi speechless with my certificates. He was so damn impressed. Apparently, no one in Forks had that much qualification as I possessed. I mean even if they did, they never planned to stay at Forks, they always moved away.

Aro had me under Dr Caius for two weeks. Caius showed me around and introduced me to the other interns. He made me volunteer with them for a week to see if I really did live up to their expectations and I certainly did. So it wasn't long before I was let inside an OR to do the first real operation of my life. It was fantastic!

When I walked away from the OR that day I was a rich man.

It was during that time a new patient was enrolled in the hospital. He was in his forty's, registered for a serious case of cardiovascular disease. He was immediately set under my wing. Charlie was a very generous man. While most of the patients were afraid of doctors, he never minded when he was being poked and probed. He was attentive, always took his medicines in time and always smiled as if he didn't know he was going to die. Every time I used to look at that man, I felt a pang in my heart because that man clearly wanted to live.

There were a lot of rumors about him in Forks General like he was a lone soul and that he had no family. It was quite believable because during his stay I never encountered with any members of his family. Then one day he told me that he wanted to take me somewhere. At first it felt like such an odd request, but then I smiled and nodded thinking he could use some company. Charlie didn't tell me where we were going, just that the place was very important to him. He took me to a big empty auditorium which I didn't even knew existed until then. That was the first day I met his daughter Chelsea. She was a beautiful girl with angelic voice and exquisite curves and I was attracted to her immediately.

At first I didn't get why Charlie had wanted me to come with him but when he said those words I realized that he knew what I knew.

"She wanted to thank you doctor…she wanted to thank you for taking care of me"

During one of the lunch breaks, I had learned from one of the doctor who was previously treating Charlie that he was going through financial problems because of which he always insisted not to prolong his stay for more than a week or less. Hence, I had conspicuously paid his bills without him knowing. But when Charlie brought me to that place, I realized that he knew I was the one. As we sat on the lonely bench outside the auditorium he told me about Chelsea's phobia and how she couldn't come to the hospital to meet him because of it. He told me she was very grateful to me and as a thank you she wanted me to visit her sanctuary since she couldn't pay the hefty amount that I had deposited.

It would look such a small thing to anyone but I somehow understood how much she was giving away. She couldn't go in a place full of people and show everyone the talent she possessed. Hence, to her that auditorium was everything. It was the place where she played to the air, talked to the empty walls as if they were her audience, smiled when her foot tapped against the wood as if they were the cheering claps. I knew how much my presence would mean to her and I never wanted to deny her that much happiness.

Visiting her became a routine. Every Saturday Charlie and I would seat in the front row and watch her perform. Sometimes because of Charlie's health, he couldn't make it but I always made a point to visit. She never talked to me though. I only saw her perform and when her performance was over she would tiptoe towards the back of the curtains. But I really loved those moments when she smiled. And it happened often like when I waved at her or clapped at the end of the performance. The way she sang, the way she played, the way she moved, everything about her enthralled me. Of course her looks was another thing entirely.

I was 21 years old and a beauty like her could hardly be missed.

Soon the schedule tightened in the hospital and I no longer got time to visit her. Days became week and week became a month. And then one early morning I saw her in the hospital sitting beside Charlie. I greeted Charlie and then Chelsea and that was the day she first talked to me.

Though it was just a hello but it was still an accomplishment for me. I grinned back at her but then my pager went off and I had to run.

My days went by like a flash of lightning until the thunderstorm hit along with Chelsea. She was sobbing, and screaming and when she saw me getting out of the car she totally broke down. She was continuously pointing at someone behind her, gasping the name Paul again and again. She told me he was after her that he wanted to molest her but she had escaped him somehow. I was livid, there was this sudden rage in me to kill whoever this Paul was but she was clutching on to my shirt for dear life and crying to not leave her alone. I let it pass though in my mind I was already plotting ways of finding him and beating the shit out of him.

When Chelsea was finally calm, she fell into a deep slumber. I didn't know her home so I took her to my place so she could rest for the night. When she woke up I asked her to stay in my house because the weather was bad and I didn't want any Paul running after her. I handed her a fresh towel and went inside my kitchen to fetch a glass of water. When I came back I was met with the sight of Chelsea bending and warming her shivering hands in front of the fireplace. I couldn't drop my eyes away from her as she toweled her hair, her neck and arms. Her white top clung to her like second skin and I could clearly see her lacy bra and her hardened nipples. I was instantly hard so I ran out of my room before she could finally turn and notice. I took long deep breathes to calm myself and thought about blood and operation or just about anything other than Chelsea. But luck wasn't in my side because when I opened my eyes she was there standing in front of me with nothing but my towel. She was looking at me with wide eyes and I knew what she was seeing. She was seeing a man who had went without any touch for too long, a man who was filled with lust and desire, a man to whom she could just be a lay and nothing more. She saw all of those things in me and still reached her hand to cup my cheeks and tell me that she wanted me anyway. I pushed her away telling her that she was upset about what happened with Paul that she just wanted someone to make love to her and make her feel cherished.

She still wanted me, tempting me with her kisses and caresses. There was only so much I could take so I finally gave away. We kissed and kissed some more and when our kisses became heated I shredded her clothes and she did mine. When we were in bed with Chelsea on her back and me on her entrance I realized that she was a virgin. But it was too late. Panic gripped me as I saw the dried blood in my bed sheets. I couldn't get the thoughts out my head. **I have used her, taken advantage of her in her moment of fragility. She could have been saving herself for someone special...maybe she had someone in her life…who was I to her? I was no one and once she would come to her senses she would realize this was a huge mistake. **

But the things she told me next made my breathe hitch.

She said she knew me, she needed me and she chose me.

I was so confused; I didn't know what to do with her. I watched her cry a new round of tears and it broke my heart to know that this time I was the reason. I couldn't deny her anymore so I took her in my arms and kissed her, telling her everything was going to be okay and I will be there for her whenever she needs me.

After that night, we spent most of our time together. It started with phone calls, then meeting her during Charlie's visits, then lunch dates during my afternoon breaks. Since Charlie was still my patient so we couldn't make our relationship public. It felt all kinds of wrong. Therefore there were still some of my female colleagues fawning all over me and I took great interest when Chelsea became furious at them. It was laughable but sometimes it was dangerous like the one time when I met a patient during our date.

Carmen was a patient of mine from initial days and I haven't seen her ever since she got discharged. She was in a table behind us and when she saw me, she immediately approached our table. I invited her to our table because she was sitting alone and that was all shades of wrong for Chelsea. Throughout our time she kept shooting daggers at her and whenever Carmen would start a conversation, she would find a way to distract me by kissing me out of the blue or by running her hands through my hair. I was clearly embarrassed by her behavior. Chelsea was too much possessive towards me and I remembered that night was the first night I shouted at her and drove away home.

The next morning when I went to the hospital Charlie's condition was critical. His heart was beating in frenzy, and he was taking painful labored breaths. I knew time was escaping from his hands and he knew it too. He told me he wanted to see Chelsea for the last time. He was clutching my hand tight telling me he couldn't go, he had to see Chelsea and tell her he loved her, that he wanted to see her happy always. But in the end Chelsea could not make it in time and he passed away. But before he did he told me to take care of her.

The guilt that overcame that moment was unimaginable. I remembered my fight with Chelsea and groaned realizing how I had left her in her doorstep the previous night.

I wondered how she would feel; I wondered if she would hate me, I wondered if she would blame me for her father's death because I certainly did even though things were not in my hands. When she finally reached the hospital, she didn't cry, she didn't even look at me. I stood by her during the funeral and watched the coffin go down in the freshly dug grave. Chelsea didn't shed a tear then either. I was thinking maybe I should leave her alone because she did not want me around. Maybe she really hated me. But then I couldn't go when I finally saw her fall apart in the kitchen. I took her in my arms and kissed her tears away.

She told me she hated her house without Charlie, hated herself because she couldn't see him during his last moments, hated that I didn't want her anymore and hated that she was all alone.

I didn't think twice before telling her to move out with me.

And she didn't deny me either.

Ever since Chelsea moved in with me, I took her as my responsibility. It had been an obligation at first because of Charlie, but soon I realized how much I craved for her presence in my life. I loved waking up to her bright smile, loved the delicious meals she cooked for me, loved the silly texts she sent when I was in the hospital, loved the moan inducing massages she gave when I came home and loved the love making that followed soon after.

I would be lying if I said that thought that 'she was the one for me' hadn't crossed my mind. But it was just a thought until the day Chelsea confessed that she loved me. I wasn't surprised by those words really. I knew she loved me but I wasn't sure until one day I unexpectedly came upon an entry in her journal that I wasn't supposed to see.

_Heart and soul I fell in love with you_

_Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly_

_Because you held me tight_

_And stole a kiss in the night_

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_

_Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_

_That magic night we kissed_

_There in the moon mist_

_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_

_Never before mine were so strangely willing_

_But now I see what one embrace can do_

_Look at me; it's got me loving you madly _

_That little kiss you stole_

_Held all my heart and soul_

I didn't know what love was or what it felt like. I only knew that whatever I had with Chelsea was beyond anything I had ever felt with someone. _Maybe_ it was love.

That time I had given blind eyes to _maybe_.

Instead I told her I loved her too.

I didn't realize that time how much those words were going to cost me and how it was eventually going to break her down.

It was Chelsea's 20th birthday and we went to Paris to celebrate. We roamed around the city, took dozens of pictures and then I took her to dinner in a fancy restaurant. When we returned that night, I made love to her repeatedly. When we lay spent exhausted I asked her to wish anything.

She wished to be my wife.

The next day I got down on my knee and proposed to her.

Every decision in my life which had to do with Chelsea had been on impulse. I never gave a thought about the future. I kept on doing whatever it was that made her happy. I kept on leading her and granting all her wishes. I never stopped to think if this was right or if this was what_ I wanted_.

Until it was too late.

One day during lunch hour in Hospital, I was sitting with some of the doctors when Marcus introduced me to his wife Jane. She was a small woman with big round eyes and friendly smile. I learned that they were expecting and they were going to have twins so his wife brought a lunchbox full of delicious foods for all of us as a treat. Throughout the meal I watched the couple interact with each other in this silent conversation that only they could understand. When he laughed, she laughed, when she moved, he moved. They were like magnets. A sudden thought came to my head; do people see the same thing when they see Chelsea and me?

One thought led to another and I realized what we shared was not love. Or I should say what I felt was not love. Because whatever I felt for Chelsea was nothing in front of the love that Marcus felt for Jane.

I realized how much lonely I had been before Chelsea came to my life. I didn't have Charlotte looking after me, I didn't have Peter patting on my shoulder telling me he was proud of me, I had no one. I had left everything behind in Chicago. Somewhere inside I craved of that lost love and attention so when Chelsea stumbled into my way I took her as mine. She filled a hole in my heart that I didn't know ever existed. She was there for me when no one was; she gave me the love and attention I desired. And I mistook it as love.

The sudden realization made me fall from the sky.

I closed my eyes and every memory with Chelsea flashed behind them. All I could see was guilt, guilt, guilt, there was too much guilt. When I returned home to Chelsea that evening and found her looking through the bridal magazines, the guilt doubled.

"Edward what do you think about this dress? I always wanted a dress like this for my wedding…actually this is exactly what I had dreamt about" She said with excitement in her eyes. These days she looked so happy, I knew it was all because of the wedding.

A wedding that would never happen.

"Chelsea..I...can't"

"You don't like the dress?" She asked dejectedly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and ran my hands through my wild hair. There were no better words to call a wedding off without hurting someone so I decided to be blunt.

"I cannot marry you"

Her face fell.

"I thought I love you Chelsea..." I sighed. "Fuck! I love you but I am not in love with you"

Tears ran down her face.

"I am sorry...I am really really sorry"

She stood up and bolted out from my house.

Two hours later I got a call that changed my life forever.

"Hello can I speak to Edward Masen?" a woman asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes speaking"

"Your fiancée had an accident"

* * *

"What happened to her?" Bella asked with wide eyes. She was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest and her hand clutching the bed sheet in a tight fist.

Edward was sitting on the couch, looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Is she..?" Bella whispered barely. She didn't have to complete the sentence because Edward knew exactly what was going on her mind. His eyes widened and he almost growled.

"No!" he racked his fingers through his hair. "She is alive..."

"Where is she?" Bella asked in a small voice. Her mind suddenly wondered to the night they had sex. Could it be that she was there? NO!

"Shit! Bella...she isn't in Forks" Edward said and she realized she had said those words aloud. Edward let out a huge breathe and continued.

"She had few fractures in her bone from the accident but nothing that couldn't heal...except her memory"

Bella gasped.

"She couldn't take it Bella…that wedding was everything to her..." His voice was painful when he spoke "When I called off the wedding...she got a mental shock which caused her memory to erase completely"

"Transient global amnesia?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

"I didn't know what to do...the guilt was so overwhelming. I watched her sleep every night and thought about all the wrongs I have done. She didn't know me, she didn't know who she was…it was painful to be with her and see her fade away in front of my eyes. She was ratty and obnoxious with the hospital staffs because she couldn't remember anything. She threw away food, shouted at the doctors and even tried to run away. The hospital couldn't take her attitude anymore and finally set it out that she needed mental care"

Edward dropped his head in his knees and sighed.

"I wanted to take her home with me and take care of her myself...but I couldn't be with her always…even if I left everything what was it that I could do? When I was the one to ruin her life...how I could make it better?"

"So I admitted her to the Sequin Mental hospital…I knew the owner of the hospital and I knew that they would take better care of her…better than me" He whispered the last part to himself.

"Did she get her memory back?" Bella asked.

"Yes…No" Edward said. "She only remembers that she is engaged to me…and that… we are supposed to be married by now"

"Oh God!"

"She doesn't remember that I called off the wedding"

.

.

.

.

"She believes I am her husband"

* * *

**Shit! Right? I know. **

**What do you think about Chelsea?**

**Do you think what Edward did to her was right? **

**Should Bella forgive Edward? **

**I have left some very minor but significant clues in this chapter. If you have it figured then kudos to you, you know where the story is headed and if you didn't don't worry you will understand when time comes. **

**Please share your views; I would really like to know your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Take care,**

**selfishkiss**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM BACK!**

**Oh God! It feels so great to post again. I have missed this and missed all the lovely reviews. Did you all get my message? I PMed a small teaser of Chapter 16 to all those who had my story on alert list. If you didn't get it, then you have your PM option disabled. Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I was posting Chapter 16 from beforehand so that you all could give the previous chapters a read and refresh your memory.**

**Okay I'll just shut up and leave you guys to read now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

The silence was almost deafening as he sat across the bed with the first rays of the morning sunlight casting long shadows on his face. He tried to close his eyes, but it did not give him the piece of mind. Instead the darkness occupied a distant past filled with neglect and guilt. He tried to keep his eyes open, and it reminded him of the future in the living form of the beautiful girl curled into a bawl that he could never have.

He sighed and looked outside the window instead.

Yesterday had been a day full of emotional roller coaster. When he had woken up to the angel smiling at him, he hadn't thought it would be the last time. If he had known maybe he would have cherished every touch, every kiss and locked its memory safely in his guarded heart. If he could rewind time did he want to change how things had gone? Did he want a day more to prepare himself to revisit his past with her?

No probably not.

But if he could rewind time, he definitely wanted to change things right from the time Chelsea happened. He strongly believed that if he hadn't been in her life then none of this would ever have happened. She would have been healthy, smiling and not in a Mental Institution.

If only he could rewind time.

But what happened yesterday with Bella-the tears, the revelations, the heart break. He couldn't change that because he knew she had to know the truth eventually. There was no perfect timing for it. No matter where or how it happened, it would have always ended up the same way. He was stupid. When he had looked into those brown pools of ocean begging him to open up to her, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. He said he was engaged. He wanted to explain, but she was stubborn and did not want to listen to a word he had to say. Though if she did listen, it wasn't like things would have changed, and they would be all smiles, hugs, and kisses and ever after.

He groaned softly as he rested his head against the couch. He couldn't forget the words she had shouted at him aggressively.

"_**Is this what this was all about...Is this why you never named our relationship...Am I the girl you planned to have an affair with?"**_

Did she really think that? He thought heart-brokenly. Did she really think that she was just an affair to him? That he was just using her for pleasuring himself?

Just the thought of it left an acidic taste in his mouth.

She was more, much, much more to him than she could ever comprehend. She was not his girlfriend, not his lover. What she was to him couldn't be summoned in words or phrases, it couldn't be written in a piece of paper to show the entire world. He didn't really have a name for what she was to her.

But he knew if she had asked him ever, he would have said she was his Everything.

He knew that it would have scared her away.

To people his feelings for her would seem unnatural. It's not everyday a guy sees a girl, and she becomes his entire world after knowing each other only for a month. Its not love at first sight actually; it's a much stronger connection for him.

He fidgeted in the small couch that barely accommodated his long legs and then finally faced a sleepy Bella. She has spent the night asking him questions after questions about his relationship with Chelsea, quenching her thirst to know everything he had hid from her and when everything was out in the open, her heavy lids drooped and she fell into a deep slumber.

She didn't have the energy to voice the words aloud to him but he knew when she would be awake, she wouldn't want to see his face again.

So for the last time, he watched her, and breathed in the same air she breathed. For the last time, he ran his fingers through her tangled curls and inhaled her flowery scent. For the last time he stroked her cheeks, and kissed away the distressed lines on her forehead. A shaky breathe left his lungs as his face hovered above her. Bella stirred a bit and then moaned softly.

A small sad smile crawled on his lips as he cupped her cheeks gently.

"You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world Bella." he whispered.

He grasped her hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

"Maybe you will forget me someday, but I'll always remember you as the girl who changed me forever. I won't forget you, I promise."

He bowed his head on her palm and said a silent goodbye.

"I will…I will always…" His voice wavered as he spoke.

"You'll always what?"

His eyes flew to her face and widened in surprise.

"You're awake."

"You'll always what Edward?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing"

"It didn't seem like nothing"

"You should go back to sleep. You are tired" He spoke softly.

Bella sat up and looked at the watch in her nightstand. It was 5 in the morning.

"Why are you awake?" Bella eyed Edward and was confused to see him dressed and eyeing the door. She looked at the unmade bed on her side and then to the couch and then back to him. He wasn't looking at her face anymore, infact; he was trying to look anywhere but her face.

What's wrong with him? She thought. She reached her fingers towards his face but then stopped midway. Memories came running back to her like a train. She gasped suddenly and her hand fell back to her lap. Edward looked at her alarmed. He swiftly took hold of her hands and then checked her beating pulse like the doctor he was.

"I am fine"

He pressed his hand on her forehead and neck to check if she had fever. He kept on asking "are you alright?"

"I am fine" she snapped to grab his attention. He flinched from her tone and moved away.

"Sorry" he muttered silently.

"Things came back to me like a flash…It was too much overwhelming" Bella explained. He nodded in understanding.

"You stayed last night?"

"Yes"

"But you didn't sleep."

"Yes"

"Where you leaving?"

"Yes"

"For fuck's sake can't you say anything but Yes?"

"You are pissed at me?"

"Ha ha ha isn't that pretty obvious already?"

… "Why were you leaving?"

"I figured you didn't want to see my face when you woke up" He said honestly.

"You figured that out but you couldn't figure out that you shouldn't have kept things from me" She accused.

"I didn't want to hide things from you…I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you everything but-"

"But what Edward?" Bella asked. "Why is there always a but? Why can't we ever have a normal relationship? Why can't you come to me and just tell me the truth?"

"I just…argghh...I just feel like we are going round in circles. It's always you telling me you want to hide nothing from me, and the next you go hiding the most important part of your life. Why can't you tell me? Why is there always a but?" she cried exasperated.

"Bella it's not like that"

"Of course it is." She scoffed and looked away.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair furiously.

"That night when I came to your house looking completely wrecked, I wanted to tell you the truth. But you know what stopped me?" He whispered the last part.

"It was your eyes Bella." He said. "At first I didn't understand what I saw in them. But then when you held me together, in that moment- it could have been for a second or two-but I saw the real you. I saw someone who was as broken as I was, I saw someone who needed comfort too, there was already so much going on with you Bella...your mom's family, then Alice and Rosalie. How could I do this to you?"

"How did you know about Alice and Rosalie?" She asked dumbfound.

"You talk in your sleep" he replied.

Bella groaned "Nooo" and hid her face in her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, you have been nothing but frank to me actually. You know when a person sleep talks, he or she is the most unguarded during that time and so whatever they say are actually what comes from their heart"

"What did I say?" she asked seriously.

"You talked about Phoenix, lavender and Esme's cookies…and then let me think…ahh...makeup with Alice and Rosalie being a bitch...and then there was something about red head kids and Paul being an ass" He smiled.

**Shit! He knew about red head kids? Oh God! Stupid stupid unfiltered unconscious mouth. **She cursed under her breathe.

"And then there was…"

He left out a long sigh.

"What?" She asked uncertainly.

"You said that…..that….you hate me and you want me gone." His voice was calm as his face.

Her breathe hitched. She had said that? Did she mean it? Did she really hate him and want him out from her life?

"I understand, really." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you deserve much more than me Bella. Ever since I have come to your life, I haven't done anything but given you pain. Obviously, I can't keep you happy…You should hate me, I ruined her life, her future, and I can't afford to stand and see you following the same path. I am not going to let that happen to you. You are far too precious for me."

"I was hoping to leave before you were awake, but since you are awake now so…" He hesitated, and then took a long breathe and plopped down beside her.

He reached for her hand and then set it top of hers.

"I...I have a lot of regrets in life Bella. If I could go back and make things right then yes I would. I wish I could have done this differently, I wish we had what you call a normal relationship. I wish I could be the perfect person for you, but I am anything but that. I have a shoulder full of baggage; I have issues that I need to work upon." He sighed heavily. "Despite of it, I want to make sure that you know… I will be there to carry your baggage too if you let me…."

Her heart started to beat rapidly as she felt his warm breathe fanning her face. He then filled the gap and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Bella"

His lips lingered on her cheek for a while and then it was gone. She sat stoic and watched him walk away out of her room, her door, and her life.

It was then she realized what Edward had said.

"I will always..."

She whispered the words that Edward had mouthed against her cheek "Love you…"

She took off from her bed, and started to run towards the door. Tears ran down her cheeks and her long mahogany hair blew in the air as she called for Edward.

"Edward Stop"

"Don't go" She cried.

And when she opened the door …

"SURPRISEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Oh no you didn't. A Cliffy? LOL I suck :P**

**My Edward is so sentimental, I think I shed a tear or two while writing his part. **

**Who do you think is in the other side of the door? Someone you know or is it someone new?**

**I hate how this story is getting so depressing so from next chapter onward things are going to get a bit interesting. Speaking of it, Chapter 17 will be up within a week, or even less actually since I am halfway done with it.**

**Okay now I have some unanswered questions from my readers-**

_**Twilight Mother :Is Chelsea really experiencing memory loss?**_

**Me: hmm that's actually a million dollar question. Edward says YES, the hospital says YES, what do you say?**

_**reyes139: when are to backstabbing friends coming back with their tails tucked between their legs?**_

**Me: I love how you describe them hehe..they come soon, very soon. **

**Thanks to Sabluvslogan, magmom2, Twilight Mother, katelyndc, rpattz granny, twitipat, reyes139, JJ1234, MaryMary123,GGG888, Gillis6 for reviewing Chapter 15. I would love to know what you guys have to say about this Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**selfishkiss**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update? So soon? IKR? I figured I shouldn't keep you guys waiting after that depressing chapter, so here I am. This chapter was really fun to write, you will understand why when you read. There were so many heart breaking moments in the previous chapters, I think this was much needed. **

**For the last chapter I received a total of 11 reviews when I have 131 people on my alert list, so I am guessing that most of you have left my story. That makes me sad but I understand :) **

**Thanks to all others who are still hanging on to this fic. Lots of hugs and kisses to magmom2, SabluvsLogan, ZooeyD, Twilight Mother, reyes139, GGG888,Mrs., RKsoulmates913-Khills,ann ly, twipat and rpattz granny for the awesome reviews of Chapter 16. You guys had so much to write, some of you came up with such great theories that my hand was itching to send a reply. But I didn't because I knew I wouldn't able to shut up without giving away too much information…haha. I also want to clear some things about Edward/Chelsea relationship but I am thinking instead of putting it here, I would much rather post it in a discussion thread where everyone can discuss it freely. **

**Does anyone of you have any idea?**

**This A/N is getting long..so I will leave you guys to read now. Meet me downstairs: D**

**Btw you guys really thought it was going be Alice and Rosalie? **_**reyes139**_** you are right, Bella would have actually kicked their asses if that was the case :p**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

The caramel haired women beamed enthusiastically as she looked past the running scenery from the car window. She had listened to her daughter rant about Forks so much about the greenery and the wetness that the change didn't seem new to her at all. But hearing and looking was totally different things. It has been years since she had traveled any place outside Phoenix, or any colder places whatsoever, so the weather of Forks was a refreshing change. She knew she liked the place already.

She turned to her husband, who was staring back at her with crinkling eyes. He could clearly see she was happy, it was written all over her face. It made him happy too. He followed the GPS system and took a U turn venturing into a more residential area of Forks.

"I can't believe we are doing this." she gushed suddenly.

"All thanks to you sweetheart." He smiled. "I don't think I could have ever come up with such a crazy idea"

"Mr. Cullen did you just call me crazy?" She narrowed her eyes at him. The man laughed and then pulled her hand to kiss the upside of her palm.

"I love you anyway" **Always charming, **she thought.

"And I love you for taking your time out from the hospital to do this with me" Esme said sincerely.

"Of course I would do it. She is our daughter"

"Do you think she will be surprised?"

"I think she will, unless she mistakes us as burglars knocking on her door at 5 in the morning" He chuckled and steered the wheel left and soon the car was parked right in front of a small rusty red brick house. The house was not something extravagant just a one-storied building with white windows and doors. There were small lavender bushes adorning round the building, which made him remember their house in Phoenix. He smiled knowing that it was definitely one of his daughter's deeds to be close to her original home.

"Honey do you think this is the right house?" Esme asked as she eyed a Black Vanquish parked by the road alongside Bella's Red Audi.

"Yeah I think so"

"That must be Alice or Rosalie's car then" Esme voiced, but just then the front door of the house opened and a man stepped out of it with untidy hair. He looked worn out; upon closer inspection one could easily notice his haggard steps as he walked towards the Vanquish. For a second, he stopped and tilted his head to look at the rented car sitting not far from the place, his forehead crinkled in confusion but then he shrugged and was out of the place in a blink.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" Carlisle asked calmly. Esme bit her lip and then looked at Carlisle amusingly.

"What didn't happen?"

"I didn't just see a man coming out of my daughter's house looking like _that_ at 5 am in the morning" Carlisle hissed.

"Now now honey I don't think this is the right time to discuss about our daughter's sex life. But looking at his condition, at least I can say she is quite active" she snickered.

"Esme!"

"Oh Carlisle, you are such a darling sometimes. Bella is an adult now, she can do whatever she wants to, she understands-"

"Do you think she remembers the birds and bees speech or do we need to revisit it again?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"That would be mortifying!" Esme laughed.

"But-"

"Seriously Carlisle?" Esme couldn't stop laughing but he wasn't amused.

"Okay okay I will remind her about safety issues" Esme winked. "Now stop being such a daddy and let's go surprise her" she clapped her hands in glee.

However, before they could even ring the door bell the door burst open, surprising them instead.

"Edward!"

"SURPRISE!"

.

.

.

"Ah so that handsome young man is Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Mom? Dad?" Bella asked surprised. Her eyes went behind their faces to the Vanquish which was supposed to be parked beside her car, but it was no longer there. She felt dejected. When she had opened the door, she had thought for a second that Edward was back, that he couldn't go, and he was back to whisk her for her feet and tell her that he loved her.

"…I knew it…I knew you would be surprised…I am so happy to see you my little baby" Esme kissed Bella's forehead soundly and then pulled her into the warmth of her arms. That brought her attention back to the present and she finally remembered that her parents were here. She held Esme tightly and breathed her motherly smell in. Tears flooded her cheeks because in that moment she realized how much she had missed her mother, how she has missed her warmth and love and her unknowing way of making things right.

"Bella why are you crying?" Esme asked as she stroked her hair lovingly.

Bella opened her eyes through her misty tears and looked at Carlisle over Esme's shoulder. She extended her other arm to him and then she was hugging both of them together.

"I missed you guys so much" Bella smiled through tears.

"Of course you did" Esme cried with her too.

Carlisle held on to the two precious women in his world, and realized a tear had too slipped away from him. He quickly wiped it away and then chuckled.

"Look at you two being emotionally dramatic..."

Esme pushed on his chest playfully and then turned to Bella to wipe the tears from her face and Bella did the same.

"Come inside please" Bella smiled and let them inside her house.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Alice?" Esme asked the first thing when she saw the other empty room in the house.

"Uh." Bella realized that in all this mess she had never told Esme about what transpired between Rosalie, Alice and her. Hell they didn't know anything about Edward either.

"We fought and she left" **If things were as easy as it sounds **Bella thought.

"But you guys were best friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Friends fight all the time, I am sure she will patch up soon" Esme replied. Bella didn't have the heart to tell her that it has been more than a month, and the soon wasn't coming any sooner.

"You remember Aunt Pierce? She and I were attached to the hip since the teens. We did everything together; we understood each other so well that we thought we would never have to fight. But we did fight one day…it was so crazy..." Esme laughed. "It was like a match between two raging bulls. I remember pulling her braided hair in anger and she calling me with mean names."

"We didn't talk for a long time, but eventually we both apologized. And look now, she comes every Saturday to our house, and we are still best friends and we still fight and think of that day and laugh" Esme finished.

"You didn't tell me you were so feisty back then" Carlisle asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Cullen" Esme quirked.

Bella laughed aloud. "Okay enough you two"

They all shared a hearty laugh.

"This is such a wonderful place" Esme gushed as Bella gave them a tour around.

"Indeed" Carlisle said as he looked at the line of photographs from Phoenix and a couple more with Rosalie and Alice.

"I know. All thanks to Paul, if he didn't tell me about this place then I would have been stuck forever at the rented house in the middle of the forest"

"He is a nice guy" Esme approved.

"Speaking of Paul...how is he? And how are things going on with Sue?" Carlisle asked as he took a seat beside Esme in the couch.

The last time Bella had seen Paul, he was in Forks General Hospital with a bruised face and talking about red head kids. One thought led to another and soon she was thinking about Edward once again. Bella sighed.

"Paul's great but Sue is still holding a grudge against me" Bella said dejectedly.

"Bella dear I know you want to make amends to her, but it isn't your place to do so. This isn't really your fault. She can't get past what Renee had done, I am sure she is not angry with you."

"Esme's right. You shouldn't suffer for what Renee had done. She was a liar, she stole from her parents and cousins, and had affairs with people who were dangerous, she didn't once think about her family, she didn't even think about you." Carlisle said discontentedly.

"Bella you are nothing like her. You have a career, you are successful, you love us and make us proud…you are nothing like her baby girl." Esme consoled Bella.

"I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I don't know where I stand" Bella cried again.

"Carlisle…look what happened to our daughter" Esme moped.

"You can't stay here anymore Bella. You are coming back with us" Carlisle announced.

"What? NOOO!" Bella sat up and wiped her tears off furiously.

"This place is not good for your health. Come back with us, you need a break from all these" Carlisle insisted. "I only approved of your decision to come here because I thought this will help you get your answers, because I thought this would make you happy Bella. But you are not happy, I can see it."

"I am fine...I am…really…see" she tried to smile but Carlisle wasn't taking any of it.

"I am not going anywhere...Mom, Dad please..." she begged to Esme.

"Okayy...okay but I have one condition." Esme finally interrupted, already melting from Bella's persistence.

"Esme!" Carlisle called sternly.

"What condition?"

"You will let us take care of you"

* * *

"If you don't leave now, I am afraid we would have to call the police and throw you out" The bartender threatened the drunk and clearly wasted blonde man lying on the table. Yes on the table! He had a week worth of beard on his face and was wearing a tainted shirt that smelled like pig. He clearly hadn't showered for days. He was staring at the ceiling of the club with his legs dangling over the edge and rambling nonsense. When the bartender spoke, he turned his head to look at him and then laughed cynically.

"Do you knowww whooo I am?" He slurred and then smiled lazily.

"Yes. You are Jasper Whitlock"

"Hmm..anddd my faaather is the riccchest-"

"motherfucker in Chicago and can buy this entire club with just a wave of his hand" The bartender completed his sentence.

"Howw do you knoww?" Jasper asked amazed, he was suddenly seeing five bartenders with same face upside down in front of him.

"You have said that for the eleventh time. Now get up and leave"

"Le-leavee whheerr?"

The bartender gripped his shoulder and then pushed him off the table.

"That's enough. You had your fair share of fun today, now leave" He dragged him out of the club by his arm and then pushed him into the sidewalk. Jasper lost his momentum and fell face forward on the road.

"OW! that hurrt dudeeee" He flinched and then rolled on his backside to face him.

"You don't know whoo I am..mm Jasperrr Whitlockk..my fatherr iss the richest motherrfuckrr inn Chicago...he cann buyy" Before he could complete, the bartender closed the door on his face.

"Bastarrdd can'tt even lett me havee my fuckin drink"

"What the hell? Jasper?" A tall man stopped in front of him. Jasper looked at his shiny Armani shoes just in time for him to crouch down and have a look at him. The man looked familiar; he had distressed lines on his forehead and was wearing an angry scowl. Jasper rubbed his eyes frantically; he swore he could see five Edwards looking down on him too.

"Edwarddd man" Jasper smiled a big smile and then snorted.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward asked angrily. "Don't tell me sidewalks have become your new favorite bedding place"

Jasper ignored him and stretched his hands above his head as a yawn escaped him.

"Jesus!" Edward exclaimed frustrated and then pulled Jasper by his arm.

"C'mon you need to go home"

"I don't want to go home" Jasper glowered.

"Don't be a kid...you reek like a pig. How long have you been drinking?" He strapped Jasper on the passenger seat of his car and then made his way to the other side.

"Seriously Jasper what were you thinking? Lying in the sidewalk? Have you gone crazy?"

" I saidd I dun wanna go homeee" Jasper said angrily when he saw Edward driving through the familiar roads to his house.

Edward ignored him. "Dr Caius informed me that you haven't showed your face in the hospital since last Monday. If Charlotte ever sees you like this she is going to be so upset…you know that, don't you? I know you don't care...but for once…for once in life can't you be responsible Jasper?"

"Don'tt go all bigg brotherrr and shitt on me" Jasper gave him a dark eye.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Go home, take a shower and sleep, and when you don't feel like shit, go and apologize Dr Caius before he throws you out of the hospital."

" I don'tt wanna go home"

"Why? Why you don't want to go home?" Edward snapped.

Jasper didn't speak.

Edward waited for him to speak but he didn't say a word again. He just sat there look like a douche. Suddenly something clicked on his head.

"Is someone there?" Edward asked curiously.

Jasper stiffened.

" Aha...so someone is there.."

"Shut up"

"Now this is something new to me…Jasper is scared of someone" Edward forced.

"YESS I AM FUCKING SCARED OF HER..I AM SCARED BECAUSE SHE HAUNTS ME..SHE CANT LET ME LIVE IN MYY FUCKING HOUSEE…EVERY FUCKING PLACE REMINDS ME OF HER..I HATE HER..I FUCKING HATE HER" Jasper shouted.

He then groaned and rested his head on the dashboard. "I am scared of how I feel…..why do I even feel? " He asked Edward.

.

.

.

"Maybe because you care" Edward said wistfully.

Jasper stared at him for a long time and then finally clenched his hands and willed to get out of the car.

"Thanks for the drop" He said quietly without turning to Edward and then slowly walked towards his house.

* * *

"Dad do you need anything?" Bella asked as she watched Carlisle steering the pan with a wooden spatula.

"Nope, I have got it" he smiled.

Bella sighed. "I feel stupid hanging around the kitchen with no work to do"

"Go to your mom then" he suggested.

"Are you serious about not letting me do anything?"

"Yes that's the plan" He said as he swiftly tossed the fried egg in the pan.

"Great!" Bella exclaimed and then left the kitchen frustrated.

.

.

.

.

"I shouldn't have called off for today" Bella whined to Esme who was being hideous and was conspicuously writing something in a piece of paper.

"Are you upset we are here?" Esme said nonchalantly, still writing something in that paper.

"You know what I am talking about Mom. First you tell me to call in sick and then you tell dad not to let me help in the kitchen, and now you are writing something in that piece of paper and not even letting me see it"

Esme laughed "We are taking care of you honey"

Bella sat beside Esme and rested her head on her shoulder pretending to not look at the paper yet trying to get a peak.

"No peaking Bella" Esme teased.

Bella huffed but then something caught her attention. Esme was holding Bella's cell phone on her left hand and furiously tapping something on it.

"Mom what are you-" Bella reached for her phone just when Esme pressed on a button and grinned at her evilly.

Bella took the moment to snatch the piece of paper from her other hand.

**LIST**

**Alice Brandon. Check.**

**Rosalie Hale. Check.**

**Emmet McCarthy. Check.**

**Paul Jeffery. Check.**

**Edward Masen. Check**

"Mom? What is this?" Bella asked warily.

"That honey is the checklist of all the people who will be dining with us tomorrow."

"What?" Bella looked at her horrified.

She looked at her phone which was still in Esme's hand.

"I text-ed all of them to come tomorrow. It's high time I meet your boyfriend" Esme beamed.

**Oh God I think I am going to have a heart attack **Bella thought.

* * *

**How do you like Carlisle and Esme? Aren't they absolutely adorable?**

**What's up with drunken Jasper?**

**And lastly do you think Edward is going to show up for dinner at the Cullen's?**

**Next chapter is going to be a riot…poor Bella she is really going to have a heart attack now. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say about this chapter, so please review. **

**Love,**

**selfishkiss**


End file.
